Song of the Heroine
by Irene T447
Summary: Meek, clumsy farm-girl Link's life duty is to get married. Her life becomes complicated as she is haunted by strange dreams and the desire for adventure. After a life altering event forces her to embark on an epic journey, she must face harsh social prejudices, grueling monsters and puzzles, and her own confusing feelings for the princess to rise as the first Heroine of Hyrule.
1. Part 1: Prologue

Part 1: prologue

* * *

What's the first thing you remember from a dream?

When I ask this question, apart from a quizzical expression in response to the tangential query, most people tell me it's either the feeling of weightlessness of good dreams or terror from a nightmare. I have to agree because I do often have both good dreams and nightmares.

But this dream was different.

I can't quite remember the feeling that I felt – just that it was a good feeling. Something akin to how a child feels when wrapped in his favorite blanket. Instead of the fantastical airiness and blurred consciousness that accompanies dreaming, I felt fully awake and aware. I could feel cool morning mist on my skin, and the spongy texture of full moss and lichens beneath my feet. There was a faintly sweet scent coloring the air, like a flower's perfume. The towering forests arched overhead like a mother's protective embrace.

And then there were these eyes. Bright and blue, like the azure of the sky, bearing a depth and intellect beyond my own, I remember staring solely into those beautiful eyes.

A delicate, pale hand was offered, "Come, Hero."

Without hesitation I took that hand, and followed a golden haired girl through the mists until we came upon a clearing which overlooked all of Hyrule. I could see everything, from the red veins of the deserts, to the furthermost reaches of the mountain provinces, the green of farmland in the basin, all the rivers and lakes.

"Behold," She said, "Your destiny."

That's when the dream ended, and as I roused from my bed and shook the sleepiness from my limbs, I felt haunted by the sense that something important had just happened to me.


	2. Chapter 1: Lovely, Invisible

**Author's Note: **An excessive use of the word 'indeed' is found in dialogue. It is simply a colloquial expression in this instance.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Lovely, Invisible**

"Link? Have you seen my favorite straw hat?"

Auntie's voice comes from above, muffled.

I grab my wallet from beneath a bucket, climb up an old wooden ladder from the dimly lit basement and clamber through the trap door to peer at Auntie's form outlined in the doorway.

Auntie's silhouette would be intimidating if I did not know that the owner of the power frame is the woman who adopted me. She has a hand one hand on the door and the other is in front of her brow as she surveys the room.

I take a step forward, knocking into a vase on the floor and toppling it. The shattering of clay is startling, and I jump to grab a broom.

"Oh, Link, do be careful," Auntie calls, "I take it you haven't seen it then? Such a shame! Indeed, the wind must have taken it somewhere I'll never be able to find."

I shake my head quickly and grasp the broom in a white knuckled grip. The truth is that I have seen her hat, and Auntie is right about the wind taking it away. She left it out in front of our house yesterday and I watched it twirl away in farewell while I hung laundry. I tried to follow it but of course I wasn't quick enough to catch it.

"Would you like me to go get you a new one today? I have an errand I have to run down that way," I voice quietly.

Auntie takes a happy breath, "Why, thank you, Link."

Her silhouette turns to leave. Behind her I see the cloudless sky of another bright, hot day. The piercing voice of Aunt Wilma stops her.

"Hello, cousin, and good morning!"

In the village of Ordona we like to think of everyone as being a part of one big family. I am blood related to neither Auntie nor Aunt Wilma, but I call them such just like the rest of the children. Because Auntie and Aunt Wilma are close in age, they refer to one another as "cousin".

Naturally, Auntie responds, "Indeed, good morning, cousin."

I creep forward as the two women chatter about how hot it's been lately, and how delicious Aunt Wilma's berry pies are. The conversation turns as Aunt Wilma's face comes into view. Seeing Auntie and Aunt Wilma standing side by side is amusing because Auntie is much taller and stronger than Aunt Wilma, so Aunt Wilma would seem like a child compared to Auntie if not for her long graying hair. Aunt Wilma's eyes are alight with excitement glowing golden brown in the sunlight.

"Can you believe it is only weeks until the big day?" Aunt Wilma asks, and Auntie enthusiastically shakes her head.

"No, I cannot," Auntie responds with vigor, "It will be such a privilege to visit Castletown. My husband has been but not I. You will be joining us, won't you, cousin?"

"Indeed," Aunt Wilma nods with a childish smile, "Did you really think I would pass up this once in a lifetime opportunity to see the rest of Hyrule? Absolutely not!"

She imitates a marching soldier, still bearing that silly grin, "As soon as families could sign up I marched up to the front of the line and said: Move out of the way! Auntie Wilma is going to see the world!"

The truth is that Aunt Wilma would not be seeing the whole world, but it would definitely seem that way to any of us who have never stepped out of Ordona or Faron. Representatives from every village, town, and city of every province in Hyrule have been invited to the Three Days of Good Harvest celebration at Castletown. This is only so because the third day of the holiday, which is considered most auspicious of the three, just so happens to coincide with the coming of age of the Crown Princess Zelda.

The Princess' birth upon one of the most important holidays of Hyrule was taken as a good omen that her reign will be prosperous and as fruitful as a good harvest.

Since Ordona is a farming village, the Three Days of Good Harvest is very much a celebration of our hard work every year supplying almost all of Hyrule with food. Families have been encouraged to sign up as representatives of our village to go to Castletown where they will wear traditional Ordona clothing with our village insignia on it and hopefully make a profit selling vegetables during the festivities. We want to make a good impression, as representatives from all across Hyrule will be in attendance, so only those who are highly thought of and well respected within our community will be allowed to go.

That's why I am not going.

"Who will look after Link in your absence?" Aunt Wilma asks, oblivious to my presence near the door.

I bite my lip in anticipation. Auntie hasn't told me her plans for me when she leaves.

"Link's a big girl now," Auntie replies with a nod as if to confirm what she just said, "She can look after herself. After all, she's fifteen and she has work."

I breathe out a sigh I didn't know I was holding. This is unexpected, as Auntie generally treats me like a young child still.

"Indeed, her coming of age is in a few months!" Aunt Wilma says with great interest.

Aunt Wilma's eyes suddenly find mine and her mouth forms a perfect "O" in surprise.

"Link!" She greets, gesturing for me, "Good morning, niece. I didn't even see you; you're so quiet all the time. Come, come! Into the sunlight where I can see you."

I do as she says, straightening the white bandana in my hair as she gazes over my figure. When she takes my hand I notice immediately the contrast of our skin tones. While hers is a deep golden brown like Auntie's from hours picking vegetables in the sun, mine is the pale of sour goat milk from spending most days indoors cleaning.

Both women tower over me as I am examined.

"Link, you've grown to be such a lovely young woman," Aunt Wilma pats my arm, "At first we weren't so sure about how you'd turn out, but now it's plain to see that you will make a pretty bride soon."

I nod slowly, absorbing what she's said.

_Lovely, invisible bride…_ I think.

"Thank you, Aunt Wilma," I whisper.

I turn back to the house and excuse myself from the conversation saying that I need to tidy up. I tell Auntie that I'll buy her a new hat and find her in the far pumpkin patch beside the cabbage fields. I assume that's where both she and Aunt Wilma are going because they both wear long green cotton dresses which are normally only worn in the pumpkin patches.

I heave a sigh once I've closed the door. I honestly am not sure what I was expecting from that interaction but I definitely did not want to be the object of Aunt Wilma's scrutiny even if she did have mostly good things to say about me.

I don't show my face in public all that often and so it has been a few months since Aunt Wilma has spoken with me, hence the sudden examination. Most of our interactions are brief because I am generally awkward with people and I try to avoid them when possible.

Avoidance is not so difficult since people do not notice me.

Today is a little different, though, because after a few weeks of perseverating, the little knot of fear inside my stomach has become too burdensome to carry with me all day long. I kept it hidden well, but now, after days of indecision, I've decided that today I must see the fortune teller about these recurring dreams I've been having…

I glance down at the dirt floor of our home where pots litter the floor in a childlike mess. Outside, Auntie and Aunt Wilma's forms pass by one after another and their chatter grows distant. I stack the pots, sweep out the remains of the broken ceramic from earlier and eye the pots drying on the shelf.

The way they sat there, inverted, they did sort of remind me of the helmets soldiers wear. I reach for the broom and swing it across my body. The bristles whistle in the air and I let out an airy giggle. I push the broom end towards the pots and say, "Stand back, vile foe!"

I twirl on my toes and pretend I'm sweeping the legs of an opponent right out from beneath him. A thunderous shattering douses the daydream like cold water. I flush with embarrassment. I had not been paying attention to the back end of the broom, which knocked over the pots once more onto the ground.

After restacking the pots, I walk outside to make my errand run. Ordona is located in the Southern Farmlands which is hot all year long. However, lately it has been uncommonly warm and humid. Today, thankfully, we have been spared the humidity that has drenched my clothes in sticky sweat and has nearly driven me crazy these past few weeks.

I run along gravel road, past rows of neat little houses and billowing laundry sheets, to get into town. Town is almost vacant except for a few of the elders who sit outside shops smoking pipes and talking in hushed tones. I take a peek in the tavern to see some of the elder women sitting inside weaving and sharing stories.

As I continue through town, my sandals slapping against the hard ground, I notice large groups of men and women start to come through noisily with full carts and wheel barrels - as the name of the upcoming holiday suggests, the harvest is very good. The shifts are switching out, and I see the white bandanas of my female cousins as they return to town with baskets of vegetables of all kinds balanced on hips and shoulders. There are smiles all around, and excited chatter.

I give an awkward half wave to them, and suddenly they all stop talking, the smiles disappear like sun behind a cloud, and they become intensely interested in the ground right in front of them.

I've come to the conclusion that they don't know how to deal with me, so they just don't. They all know my story, and I think it scares them. My mother became very ill when she was carrying me, and I was born weak and premature. My mother died, but by some grace of the gods I lived, although I was always weaker than my cousins, even those who were the same age. As a result I wasn't allowed out in the fields like the others and I settled into my role as the village maid. That's what I think scares them; the fact that I've been condemned to a confined life indoors.

There is a small shop that sells hats owned by Uncle Liam. His daughter, Cousin Sofia, is working today while her parents work the fields. I stand in front of the stall for a few minutes while she sits, playing with grass between her nimble fingers. She has worked the fields for the past five days, so she works the stall on her day off.

"Um, hello?"

She jolts up and stretches, dropping the little grass figure she was weaving. It drops pitifully to the ground and unravels.

"Hello! Sorry, Link, I didn't realize you were standing there."

I say it's alright and ask if I can purchase a hat.

"Sure, that's twenty-five rupees," She gestures to the rather limited selection of identical straw hats, "take your pick."

I push a red and blue rupee forward, but before I reach to take a hat, her head snaps forward as she suddenly remembers something.

"Wait, no," She pushes the rupees back, "I just remembered. Father owes Aunt Paula a favor. Here, take it for free."

"Truly?" I ask, because I am me and not Auntie.

"Indeed. Take it."

I thank her, and take the hat and twirl it between my fingers. Auntie's actual name is Paula, but since I live with her she lets me call her Auntie, and it seems like almost everyone owes her a favor.

Auntie and Uncle are sort of like the heart and soul of Ordona. Uncle is well respected within our community because of how hard he worked in his youth. Back when he was younger, Ordona had a poor irrigation system, relying heavily on rainfall and careful geographical planning. He helped design and build all of the irrigation canals leading from the North Stream so that Ordona could utilize more land and produce a higher yield. Later, he became a trader and traveled all throughout Hyrule before resettling in his birth town. When he returned, he was welcomed back as a hero. Because of how he is viewed, all of the young boys look up to him and want to be just like him.

They say Auntie has a heart of gold. She, after all, took me in after my parents died. She's cordial, social, and was very beautiful in her early youth as a young girl from the Faron village. She does a lot for people out of the goodness of her heart, so people tend to return the favor whenever they can.

On my way back I duck into the fortune teller's hut. Her house is so dimly lit it takes a moment for my eyes to adjust. The room smells of freshly burned incense, and I hear the rustling of cloths. She sits on a pillow before a table bearing a large crystal ball she is scrubbing with a white cloth. She eyes me in the darkness and beckons me to sit.

"Hello, child. What can I do for you today?" She rasps, her voice is very hoarse from years of smoking. Her teeth are yellowed, and some are missing.

"I would like a dream consultation…" I trail off as she continues to rub vigorously at the crystal ball.

Her lower lips puffs out like a frustrated child and her eyes bulge somewhat.

"The big day is coming. I have to be ready, but this ball just won't shine!" She growls, "A dream consultation? That's forty five rupees, if you please."

I hand her the rupees and she weaves her fingers together to cradle her chin as she stares at me intently. I swallow thickly, not entirely sure where to begin.

"Well?" She demands, "Tell me your dream!"

"Ah," I begin a little uneasily, "For the past couple of weeks I've been having this dream where I'm in a dense forest with fog and I meet a girl and talk with her."

It's difficult to explain, but I manage it. I meet with a girl with long golden hair and blue eyes almost every night. Our conversations are about small things, but when the dream from one night ends, the conversation picks right back up the following night in the next.

"Oh, one odd thing is that she is about my age, but doesn't wear a headband," I say as an afterthought and the fortune teller nods.

Most girls in our province, the Southern Farmlands, wear a white bandana or band in our hair to signify that we are innocent and unmarried. After our coming of age we marry into our sister village, which, in my case will be Faron, and we give up our headwear. The practice is only seen in the Farmlands, or so I'm told.

When I finish, the fortune teller closes her eyes and freezes like death, deep in thought. The pose is fear instilling, especially in the heavy darkness of the room.

"Well," She suddenly barks hoarsesly, startling me, "A reoccurring dream can mean many things, but this case must be special."

"Indeed?" I lean forward with bated breath, waiting for more.

"Yes, I believe that the gods are trying to communicate with you," She wrinkles her face like an old tortoise, "They are telling you that a great change is about to occur in your life."

"Tell me," She says, leaning forward so that I can smell her awful breath, "what color did you say the girl's dress was?"

"White," I respond, immediately, breathlessly.

"Aha!" She bellows, and I jump.

She flashes me a look I suppose is supposed to pass for a smile.

"Then I know exactly what this dream is! The girl in the white dress – the one with whom you converse with every night – she is you!" The fortune teller speaks with such ferocity spit flies from her mouth like thick, warm mist, "She is your future self in a wedding dress telling you that you are to be married soon!"

My jaw drops at her interpretation. It made about as much sense as calling a donkey a stallion, or a rabbit a feline. The girl in my dreams hardly looks anything like me. It would be too difficult to explain to her, but the girl seemed worldlier, educated, _wiser._ Did I really just spend forty-five rupees for this? I swallow and do my best to keep my face expressionless.

"Your Aunt Paula will be so pleased to hear of this! I will tell her later today, in fact!" The fortune teller continues to rasp as I try to keep myself from hyperventilating, "We shall have you married on your coming of age date! That is what we shall do! Oh, I must consult the almanacs, one moment, please."

I tell her to take all the time she needs, and while her back is turned and her attention on a number of books on a desk behind her I slip out of the hut and back into the heat of the day.

When I get to the pumpkin patch, Aunt Paula is delighted by Cousin Sofia's kindness.

"There is nothing like having a good karma day," She says with a brilliant smile, tucking the hat onto her head proudly.

"Indeed," I respond, blandly. I wasn't so sure I could join in her mirth.

I leave to go back to do cleaning for the neighbors.

The tall grasses whisper against one another as I pass, and the clouds float by without a care. The air smells cleaner than usual, and I have to wonder why, on such a beautiful day, did I have to receive such anxiety inspiring news?

Much later over a meal of cabbage stew with Auntie and Uncle, Auntie tells me that she spoke with the village fortune teller and heard the most excellent of news.

I nearly choke on my food.

"Indeed?" I ask, recovering.

Auntie goes on in great length the conversation she had with the fortune teller which spanned the dreams I've been having with my "future wedding self" as she put to finding the perfect match in the village of Faron.

"I visited Faron today," She says, chest puffing with pride, as Faron was her home village, "and discovered the perfect boy to be your husband. His name is Ralph, and he is a very hardworking boy. You will surely take a liking to him almost immediately!"

I feel my stomach turn and the thought of taking another bite is nauseating.

"That's excellent news," I lie.

Auntie's mouth continues to move. I hear certain keywords like "perfect", and "match", and "delightful". I sit in a daze. The only thought cycling through my mind is: _maybe he'll see me as lovely but invisible. That way he'll pay me no mind…_

This goes on for quite some time, until Auntie asks me a question.

"Pardon?"

"I asked you to tell us about these dreams you've been having," Auntie repeats and Uncle nods his big bearded head.

This snaps me out of the mental haze. The dreams were something I could talk about. Anything but my impending marriage.

"Alright," I say, with surprising enthusiasm "But first, I have to ask you a question. What's the first thing you remember from a dream?"

Both Auntie and Uncle gaze at me, and I see a question on Uncle's tongue before he bites it, rubs his dark mustache, and shrugs.

"I dunno," I he says, "I can't say I remember most of my dreams. Of the ones I do remember…"

He sits back with a soft smile, "It's how light my body feels."

Auntie crosses her arms, "Lucky you," She teases, "I get night terrors. How about you, Link?"

"Her eyes," I say, slowly as if entranced, "They have to be the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen. They're perfectly blue, and they have this _knowing_. Gods, I could stare into those eyes all day."

Uncle's eyebrow is raised. I recognize the look; he thinks I've gone crazy.

I quickly explain the dreams in much the same manner that I did with the fortune teller. Auntie gives a feminine squeal of laughter every once in awhile in places where the thought of squealing was the last thing on my mind, but I let it go in favor of continuing.

I don't know why, but I was suddenly overcome by the desire to tell them what the girl calls me. Maybe because I had already shared the rest of the dreams with them and I felt safe enough to do so.

"It's kind of funny," I tell them, "But the girl never calls me by my name. Instead she calls me The Hero."

Silence envelops the room like darkness during an eclipse. I break into a cold sweat, and I fear that I have said something very, very wrong. I glance between Auntie and Uncle's stunned faces.

Then, suddenly…

"What a joke the gods have played!" Auntie explodes into laughter, "Link as the Hero? We're all doomed!"

Uncle joins in and I offer a few soft chuckles myself which sound like puffs of wind pushing futilely against a windowpane. I suddenly become very self conscious as the laughter extends far beyond what is considerate.

"We're _dooooomed!"_ Uncle roars, "Bwah-ha-ha!"

I feel my face flash hot as I lower my head. I didn't think it was very funny at all.


	3. Chapter 2: Azure Eyes, Watercolor Skies

**Hello, dear readers and viewers. Thank you for the favorites and following. As my first fanfic it means quite a bit to me. ****I've taken a lot of creative license in writing this, as you probably already have noticed. If you really wanted to fit it into some sort of timeline, I would say this takes place approximately 500 years after the events of Twilight Princess. This chapter introduces Link's questioning of her sexuality, just as a forewarning. This fic is, first and foremost, a bildungsroman, or a coming-of-age story. There will be a little romance, but the primary focus will always be on Link's character development. Thank you, and enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Azure Eyes and Watercolor Skies**

The path from the cliff overlooking all of Hyrule leads down into a small clearing lined with moss capped rocks and long, ticklish grass. We've walked this path now I know not how many times, but it never grows dull. Since the start of our meetings, she and I have watched the low hanging nubs of trees swell and blossom into bold explosions of color and shape.

Sometimes we come to run around and ruin our dresses, playing tag and climbing trees, laughing all the while. Other times we come to talk, sometimes about serious things, other times not. The clearing is our favorite place to relax. We have a smooth, moss-less rock we like to sit on while we pass the hours.

"I wonder where we are," I say.

She turns and casts a long lock of gold over her shoulder. Those wonderful azure eyes meet mine and I feel my heart flutter.

"I sometimes wonder that myself," She replies, serenely, "Tell me, Hero. Have you ever heard of the Sacred Grove of legend?"

I shake my head.

"Well," She leans back to gaze at the overhanging blossoms and a sunbeam catches the gold in her hair, "It is a place described in legend. It is very holy place found deep within the densest of forest. The grove is said to be the resting place of Hyrule's Blade of Evil's Bane, the Master Sword, which only awakens to the touch of Hyrule's chosen Hero."

"Is that where we are?" I ask.

"I think it is. If so, then the description in the old texts is quite apt."

"What old texts? Don't tell me you're a bookworm!" I say and she gives me a pointed look.

"Well, if you learned to read…"

I pull a face and she breaks off into laughter.

I lean into her side, and she puts a reassuring arm around my shoulders. I close my eyes and let her warmth flood into me.

This place is a sanctuary, and when I'm with her I feel more secure than I've ever felt with anyone else.

It's terrifying. I have the senseless urge to be close to her and I don't understand it at all. The other night in the grove I had the lingering desire to know what it would be like to kiss her.

It was horrifying enough to snap me out of the dream. I spent the day in a daze, like my head was underwater. I have to shove those thoughts to the back of my mind now because I could never do something like her. I'm a girl and so is she. I think she'd never want to see me again if I did something like that.

She is my only friend. I couldn't bear for that to happen.

I eventually open my eyes and follow her gaze to the break in the green, yellow, and red where sunlight radiates from the watercolor blue of the heavens.

"The Goddesses have blessed us," She says with a sort of melancholy, "Hyrule is so beautiful. It is heartbreaking to know that the d-"

We feel a lurch and falling sensation. Fog descends like a blanket, obscuring everything in an ever blurring haze. The dream is ending.

"Wait!" I call.

I reach forward and find her hand, linking our fingers together, "My name is Link," I say, frantically, "Please, tell me yours."

I see her mouth open, but her image fades. The last things I see are her azure eyes and the watercolor sky above.

* * *

Auntie changed her mind, and with it, the minds of everyone else in Ordona.

It was about a week ago. I was standing over the stove making diner when Auntie charged into the house, grabbed me by the shoulders and cried, "You're coming to Castletown with us!"

And that was that.

Later, I found out that my husband to be, Ralph Faron, would be making the journey with the Faron representatives, and Auntie wanted to allow me time to get to know him and his family before my coming of age. Most girls my age know their husbands from working alongside the men in the fields shared between our villages. I, obviously, have not had that opportunity, so Auntie was determined to have us interact so that I would not walk into my wedding completely blind.

In preparation for "the big day", Auntie took me out into town and made a spectacle of me. She bought me a pretty blue cotton dress with the Ordona goat horns on it and new sandals. Every time one of her friends came along, which is to say, nearly everyone, she put her arm around me and said something like, "Would you not agree that _my niece_ looks like Hylian nobility?"

To which most would reply something like, "Oh, indeed. Such fine limbs and fair skin."

Others would say, "Now, now, cousin. Must you brag so?" but eventually agree with her.

There came a time when Aunts and Uncles began claiming, "She is our niece too, Paula!" which had the power to stun me.

I didn't realize it at first, but as time went on, and people actually began to notice me when I stood in the street, I suddenly became aware that Auntie was trying hard to change my reputation and image from that of the lowest end of our social community to a symbol of the Hylian ideal.

It's no secret that Hylian women in the cities like to be fair and petite. The trend never made it to Ordona because of how impractical it was. Now, though, Ordona had access to "the ideal Hylian woman", and what better way to make an impression to the rest of Hyrule than to have me come along with everyone else?

And so here I am, standing in front of a full length mirror in my new clothes, about to embark on a full day's journey to Castletown on the first of the Three Days Good Harvest.

You would think that I'd be excited. After all, this will be my first and most probably my last time out of Ordona or Faron. But whatever excitement I may be feeling is vastly overshadowed by two things. One, I am still in a state of shock over the events of these past couple of days, especially since those people who have actively denied my existence in their minds since Auntie adopted me have suddenly lavished me with more attention than I know how to cope with, saying 'hello' and smiling, and dropping endless compliments. Two(which leads me back to the original knot of fear which drove me to see the fortune teller who set off the very chain of events landing me in this position) I fear that I am becoming fond of a construct of my own imagination and that I may be going insane because of it. Because who in their right mind becomes best friends with a girl from their dreams?

The girl in the mirror doesn't look insane, though. That's something I have to cling to. She's small, thin, quiet. Her dark blonde hair swings in wisps at her hips, and she can spread a charming smile. If only the inside could reflect the out as well as this mirror.

I press my forehead to the cool glass, staring into my own grey eyes.

"I am not crazy," I breathe.

The latch on the door clicks and Auntie comes rushing in with a presence like a swarm of flies, her hat haphazardly hanging over her head.

"Link!" She says, breathlessly with a scold on the edge of her tone, "There you are. The Sheikah are waiting at the gates; we were expected almost twenty minutes ago!"

I turn and follow her out the door and down the street while she rambles like a brook.

"The Sheikah are a stern people, Link. It's very inconsiderate to keep them waiting, especially since they've come all the way from Castletown to be our escort. Indeed! It appears we are the last," She says as we come upon the loaded carts, saddled horses, and morning faces of three villages' worth of representatives.

The caravan faces the gates in a herd. A few unknown faces reflect annoyance at our tardiness, but not a word is spoken above the low murmur of the crowd.

The six dark-haired Sheikah men standing with steel in their spines are swathed in hues of purple and silver with the Hylian crest adorning their breasts. I am very surprised at the age of a few of them; three of them could not be more than seventeen years old. From the nervous frowns and crossed arms of the Ordona men, I gather that their youth and small numbers are provoking misgivings and concern.

Auntie and I find our cart beside Uncle who nods to one of the Sheikah. The Sheikah turns to the one who I assume is their leader standing farthest right. He is the oldest among his men, his weather beaten face reflecting a serenity his comrades lack.

"Greetings," the leader calls in a resonant baritone, "now that everyone is here we may begin. My name is Loupem of the Hylian Guard. These are my men," He pauses as the Sheikah behind him bow, "and we are here on behalf of His Majesty the King and his order to escort the village representatives of Faron, Ordona, and Talos from the village Ordona to Castletown."

"Before we embark," He continues, "It is crucial that each and every one of you know, understand, and follow correct protocols when within city walls. All guardsmen have been put on high alert during the festivities, and they will be ruthless and unforgiving of any offense.

"Because the Three Days of Good Harvest originated here in the Southern Farmlands, the royal float will pass by you first," He says, "This is what that means for you: you will be sore, and you'd best be on your best behavior. The Royal Guard will be fresh. Whatever you do, do not raise your head as the float passes. I will only tell you this once: _we will not be held responsible for any person's death at the hands of the Royal Guards_."

The Sheikah explain a number of things ranging from the direction traffic flows to the correct way to bow before the royal procession. They talk about how it is rude to ask to shake hands with a Zora, and to keep away from rolling Gorons.

We are asked to do a "float drill" to practice bowing as the Sheikah walk past. Satisfied, Loupem prompts questions, which there are plenty of.

Uncle is one of the first to voice his concerns, "Do you honestly expect us to feel comfortable with only six of you here? You have three villages' worth of people to look after. What if we're attacked by highwaymen? There are bound to be casualties no matter how well trained each of you are."

Several men from all three villages voice their agreement.

The Sheikah remain unfazed. Loupem responds, "I understand your concern. The route we will be taking is shared by many other travelling villages like yours, each with their own escorts. We have guardsmen stationed every forth kilometer and resting point from here to Castletown. Our orders are clear. I have brought the allowed maximum of men with me."

His words are of little comfort to the men, who all shake their heads. But, so as not to be rude, everyone does their best to pretend that it's alright. It does not go unnoticed that families and friends huddle together closely as we begin our journey.

While passing the gates and fields, I mostly keep my head down as the cart pushes forward while rattling my teeth in my skull. As the path begins to turn and flat farmland gives way to low shrubbery, I find myself looking up more and more.

"Look!" someone shouts, "It's the Hylian rail!"

I peer over to the far right, and nestled between tall grasses and trees are the parallel bars of steel of the Hylian rail. My heart begins to beat faster. Anticipation explodes across my chest. Suddenly, the reality of where I am and where I am going becomes real, and it is a feeling of breathless exhilaration and striking clarity. I feel as a pumpkin flower must going into bloom.

My mind's eye flourishes with images and sensations of riding a horse bareback through the fields. I know not where the idea comes from, but I continue to entertain the fantasy. Because wouldn't it be wonderful to just run away and be?

We make our first stop along the banks of Lesser Lake Hylia after about a half day's worth of travel to give the horses drink and to satisfy our rumbling stomachs. The cousins run off together in an excited huddle to explore, but I stay with the cart beside Auntie while Uncle waters the horse.

The lake is a sight to behold. Auntie calls it "breathtaking. It is a rich blue boasting sharp waves like a moving crystal.

"They say the Zora live down there," Auntie says, "Can you imagine what it must be like to live underwater? I think my fingers would become ugly prunes."

"And how would we farm?" She continues, "I suppose we would be left farming fish and seaweed. It's just not the same; I don't know how the Zora can call themselves accomplished!"

She lets out a deep laugh. She's joking, of course.

"The world's a vast place," I comment, and she nods deeply in agreement, "It's so strange seeing it for the first time. I always knew it existed because of the stories Uncle told me about when he was a trader, but it never became as real as this is now," I rest my chin on my knees happily, "And now that I know it exists and how incredible the parts that I've seen are, I get the feeling I'll be a little dissatisfied having to return to Ordona right away."

Auntie considers what I've said, "What are you going on about?" She finally states, "It's a treat we're getting, that's for sure. But home is home. Besides," She sniffs, "I'm already going to miss you when you go to Faron."

Upon bringing up my marriage I feel a whole slew of emotions I can't articulate.

"What's that about home?" I ask to avoid talking about it.

She lets out a slow breath, "Home? Home is returning to the village after a day of picking out with the cousins, our carts full and arms sore. Home is the scorch of the sun and soothe of the wind. It's in the faces of the nieces and nephews, your face, and my husband's. It's in the holidays and late tavern nights, the rituals and familiarity. Home is all of this and more. Most importantly," She gives me a look I can't decipher, "Home is knowing your place in our community, embracing it, letting it become a part of you, and being content for it because the gods blessed you with the life you've been given and to be disdainful or wasteful is the highest disrespect to both them," She points to the sky, "and to yourself."

She settles a hand over her breast and pats it.

I breathe a sigh she doesn't hear. I wonder who told her that and how many times she's said that to me. It's a common theme in Ordona: know thy place. I really try, but sometimes I have to wonder if I'm worth more than just a maid or a pretty bride to wed, a status obligation or a means for my village to draw attention."

"Ah," Auntie continues, "Speaking of the Zora, I haven't any idea how they plan to make it to Castletown. Is there a waterway or will they be escorted along roads like us? A fine mystery!"

"Indeed," I say, pointing over to where two of the Sheikah escorts are on break eating while the others remain on watch, "Would you like me to ask one of them?"

She sends me off and I'm glad to get away. Sometimes Auntie gets to me in a way I can't explain. She might make a comment or an observation, but it's the way she says it that makes it sound like an accusation, and it's the guilt I feel afterwards that makes it even more so.

"Excuse me," I say to the Sheikah, "May I trouble you with a question?"

Neither man looks up from his meal, nor do they acknowledge my presence._ Strange_, I think, _I didn't think I was this invisible._

"Hello?" I try again, "My aunt would like to know about Zora transportation."

Still, I might have been an insect flying past.

I wave to get their attention, but both men stare through me wordlessly. I leave with an unpleasant pulling at my gut.

"So, what did they say?" Auntie prompts as I crawl beside her in the back of the cart.

"There's a waterway," I lie.

"Oh, good," She says, but her attention is already on something else. I follow her gaze beyond mingling Faron, Ordona, and Talos children splashing in the shore to a farming cart bearing the Faron insignia. I bite the inside of my cheek in anticipation for what Auntie says next.

"Is that them? Indeed! It is Ralph Faron! The father bears little resemblance to him – Look!" She points to the red haired boy standing boredly beside the cart, staring at the green grass in front of him. I blink, taking in his figure. I see broad, sloping shoulders and powerful long legs. His skin is perfectly browned from working in the sun. He is...I suppose I could call him _charming. _

She begins pushing me from the cart.

"Now's your chance, Link!" She squeals with excitement, "Go on! Introduce yourself. You look lovely!"

I walk over numbly. I feel like a puppet master is pulling strings to animate my body, making me walk forward.

"Hello," I say.

He looks up blankly. His eyes are so dark.

"Hello," He returns, "What do you want?"

"I simply wish to make your acquaintance. My name is Link Ordona."

An eyebrow raises. His dark eyes scan my body and a haughty smirk tugs at his lips.

"Is that right?" He comes closer, brutally invading what I like to call my 'personal space', and suddenly it becomes painfully obvious exactly how much taller and stronger than me he really is, "You're not what I was expecting."

"I beg your forgiveness."

I feel like a flighty deer suddenly caught frozen in the path of an oncoming train. He takes a strand of my hair and pushes it behind an ear.

"No need. I'm pleasantly surprised," He says and I suppress a shudder, "I am Ralph Faron. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

"Indeed?" I manage, the words feeling unpleasant on my tongue, "That's good to hear."

He leans against the cart, all while eyeing me. I remain frozen until he speaks again.

"I'm parched. Why don't you get me something to drink?"

I turn on heel and walk towards my cart. My head is still in a daze from the surreal interaction.

Auntie leans over the side, "How is he?"

"Just a moment," I voice, mechanically while fishing in the bags for the cups and canteen, "I'll be back in a moment."

I offer the cup, filled with fresh water from our canteens, to Ralph who takes it and throws it back.

"Why couldn't you have gotten it yourself?" I ask as he wipes his chin.

He shrugs, "You're mine, aren't you? Or, at least, you will be in a couple months. Tell me, do you do everything you're told?"

I keep my features neutral as best I can, but a frown is threatening to wreck devastation upon my face, "I don't have a choice, do I?"

He resumes leaning and eyeing.

"Let's say you did have a choice, or at least the courage to pretend you did," He smirks, "What would you do?"

What would I do? What would I do _indeed!_

The truth of the matter is: there is nothing I can do. I have no skills beyond that of a maid, I am small, defenseless, and know not any means of doing anything differently. I am completely dependent upon those around me. In another world and another life I should think I would like to travel and do something a little more worthwhile with my life than clean other peoples' messes, but I am me, and this is now, and I cannot with every stretch of imagination foresee my life changing no matter what decisions I consciously make. And I think Ralph knows this.

Ralph Faron is a jerk. That is plain and simple. But I cannot help but hope for a silver lining of sorts. Yes, I think deep down there is one part of me that wants this marriage, desires it, even though Ralph is a jerk, because for me, it's a new beginning. I'll be in a new village, out of the house I share with Auntie and Uncle. Ralph is surely capable enough of providing for both us, and I can spend the rest of my life living simply. My only responsibilities will be caring for the household, rearing children, pleasing Ralph…

"I don't think I would do anything." I respond.

He smiles a smile that's all teeth.

"I see," he says, "You now, Link isn't a name suited for a girl like you."

I wonder, _what does he mean, a girl like me_? What does he actually know of me?

"How about if I just call you 'dear'?"

I swallow, "And what, may I ask, would I call you?"

"I'm sure anything your pretty little head comes up with will be sufficient," he says, "dear."

I excuse myself.

As I walk back to Auntie where Uncle is fixing the horse back in place, I have the desire to reach out to whatever's nearby – a rock, a bag, someone's stuffed horse toy – and throw it into the lake as hard as I can. I suppress the urge and climb in beside Auntie.

"So-o?" Auntie sings, nudging me, "What do you think?"

I think Ralph Faron could use a good beating with a piece of petrified wood.

"He's…not what I expected," I say in mimicry of his own words.

Auntie's brow furrows, "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

I debate this in my mind for a moment. I am quite certain that he is, on every level of his being, an inconsiderate child who thinks of me as his thing or possession – he can't even call me by my name! – yet this could be better than if he were actually interested in me as a person given his intolerable personality. If I am just a piece of eye-candy he can come home to every night, then there's little risk he'll do much in terms of getting to know who I am. I think long, meaningful conversations are definitely out of the picture.

What this means is that he'll probably be working from the crack of dawn to the call of dusk, and see me for only a couple waking hours every day. I suppose I could get what I want, and that is, freedom. Freedom to think my own thoughts and be my own person without anyone asking questions or peering in on me as I live my life.

"I'm not sure yet," I respond after a beat, "It might be good thing. I don't know yet."

Auntie voices her delight in a squeal.

This is one of those moments when I truly believe I am crazy, because I feel pressured to feel like the luckiest girl alive and instead I feel slightly dead inside. But no, I can't think like that. I have to remember the girl in the mirror and put my best face forward.

As we move in closer to the heart of Hyrule, we begin to see more villages as we pass through. Some people stay out by the gates, mostly young children, and wave enthusiastically, their bright, shining faces gazing at us in awe at the number of parties they've seen pass by today.

Auntie leans in closer to Uncle who instinctively puts an arm around her. I hear them discussing things like what the weather is like in Castletown this time of year and how exciting it will be to take part in this national holiday and how many carts of vegetables we'll be selling on the streets. I try to focus on other things like the gentle breeze, or the puffy white clouds in the sky, but it's difficult not to pay attention to them when there's no one to talk to or play with. The way they're sitting like that together, completely content, as if they were both meant to sit that way in each other's arms, I feel an awful pulling at my heart as I watch them. It reminds me of the girl in my dreams, actually and how we interact with one another, and how Ralph and I could never reach this level of mutual comfort with each other even if our lives depended on it.

Everything comes to a jolting halt as the carts in front of us cease momentum. Auntie, Uncle and I lurch back and forth.

"Hey! What's this now?" Uncle demands, "Just what is going on here?"

A boy from Talos points to a caravan up ahead moving briskly from a side path onto the main road that we are on. We watch as cart after cart crosses over and becomes a part of one uniform line of hunched, hooded travelers.

"Where are they coming from?" I ask, "I don't see a village insignia."

Uncle squints at the hooded figures, "I'm guessing they're from much, much farther south than we are. At the pace they're going, they'll beat us into the city gates by at least an hour."

"There are so many of them," Auntie breathes as the carts continue to roll on and on, "I wasn't aware of there being very many villages south of ours. Did they bring everyone?"

"I would believe it," I say.

Uncle shrugs and scratches his beard, "They come from an area closer to the Swamplands."

We all shudder as a silent chill creeps up our backs. The Swamplands are where all malevolent creatures were banished to nearly two-hundred years ago. The area itself is sealed with a magical border, but the land that has haunted every child's nightmares at least once or twice in his or her lifetime is enough to make us quiet.

Finally, the last cart turns, its rear facing us. There is a single figure riding the back, the hooded traveling cloak shading most of his or her face. For a split second, the figure seems to be aware of my staring and lifts its head. My breath catches as beady eyes like black coals stare out at me, and I am left with a feeling of nausea.

Our caravan begins moving again. Auntie and Uncle continue snuggling.

I am left drowning in a world of 'wrongs' and senseless things I can't make heads or tails of, like beady eyes and pretty brides, homes and imaginary friends.

By the time we enter the massive gates to Castletown, it is nearly dusk. The sky has orange spilling over it with a purple cloak trailing behind it in lovely painted streaks. The noise is phenomenal; it is overwhelming. I have to cover my ears at first until I get used to it. There are children dashing around shops and flourishing fountains, people of all shapes and sizes milling standing, talking, all wearing colorful clothing. The Goron rock people vibrate the ground as they dance, and the Zora watch the passing crowd in blue clusters. Every once in awhile, I'll catch a flash of white in the crowd from the bandana from another girl from the Southern Farmlands. There's clapping, lights flashing, scents both wonderful and foul coloring the air.

The Sheikah navigate us through streets both broad and impossibly narrow into our designated lot and bid us farewell with little ceremony. When we try to thank them, they've already disappeared leaving many of us scratching our heads.

As one, excluding me, of course, the villages set about making camp: raising tents, organizing carts, feeding and watering horses, and stuffing fresh hay into bedrolls. I'm assigned to clean up a mess some young Ordona boys made in the back of their cart involving inkwells and horse droppings.

I give the three truants a stern look once I've finished.

"It's an honor to be here and this is how you behave?"I demand. They turn and laugh at me before continuing to horse around. Sighing, I return to the tent Uncle has pitched behind our vegetable cart.

"Beautiful skies," He says, pointing upwards, "What a night the gods have blessed us with!"

"Indeed," I murmur.

The painted skies arching above the chaos in Castletown is soothing, I guess, not enough to lighten my decidedly foul mood, but enough to ease the knot of angry tension in my jaw.

Night descends further, casting a glowing darkness over Castletown. Torches and lanterns are lit in lines running up and down the streets, flickering as darting children's shadows flit across them. Behind us rises the charred aroma of grilled meats bringing water to our mouths. The noises swell and decay like a living tide.

Uncle sits down beside Auntie and me.

"After the opening ceremony I'll have to show you two the Castletown Nightmarket," Uncle says to us, "There are streets upon streets of goods – you'll both find something to bring back home to be the village envy. And with representatives from every corner of Hyrule, there'll definitely be sights to see. I wonder if we'll manage to find some Gerudo craftswomen. They have the most intricate jewelry in Hyrule. Oh! And the dresses! Paula, dear, you'll love them, and Link, you too. "

"There're so many things to do here," Paula says with awe, "I wonder if we'll manage to explore beyond the end of this street. It's been packed with vendors for the Nightmarket."

"It's sort of like an adventure," I breathe.

Uncle opens his mouth to say more, but his words are cut off. Trumpets from behind the castle gates in front of us cry jubilantly from an unseen ensemble. Startled, I clap my hands over my ears to keep my eardrums from bursting. I turn to Uncle who is doing the same with a wildly excited flush to his cheeks.

"It's starting!" He mouths.

A gale of winds pushes us to our knees as a formation of crimson loftwings take to the skies with powerful wing beats and shrieks. The riders skillfully fly in figure eight patterns above, illuminating the skies with colored lanterns. Cheers rise up from the crowd in swelling waves, and the castle doors rumble open to reveal the embellished royal float. My jaw hasn't finished dropping by the time we press out foreheads to the grainy stone. The road is still warm from the heat of the day. The announcement of the King and Crown Princess vibrates down the streets, and with a sharp call from the head of the Royal Guard, the float moves forward on hoof beats and playful jingles.

There is a phenomenon where sometimes by standing at a great height you suddenly get the urge to jump. I don't know why this happens, just that it does. The reason I bring it up is because it is a good analogy to the sudden desire I have of picking my head up and watching as the float passes by. It's less a matter of thrill than innate curiosity and the bizarre _need_ to know what I would find in looking up. It shouldn't make sense. But in a day of 'wrongs' being 'right', in which people are either things or beady-eyed swamp creatures, and insanity is the desire to be free, the need to pick my head up and see for myself who the Hylian royalty is what makes perfect sense.

And so I do. I stretch my neck up, train my gaze upwards where the royal family is seated as the bells of the float jingle in front of me and I look.

I look directly into the most startling and strangely familiar azure eyes of a girl who I have only ever seen my dreams.


	4. Chapter 3: Imprisonment, Beginning

**Chapter 3: Imprisonment or New Beginning?**

Pain erupts across my chest as my body is flung backwards like a ragdoll. A vicious hand grabs a fistful of my hair and presses my face down into dirt.

"Stay down until the royal procession passes!" The woman holding me down snarls.

I clench my jaw until bells sing hotly in my ears. A few tears roll languidly down the bridge of my nose and into the dirt. I can hardly breathe around the ache in my chest. I stay like that until the bells of the float can no longer be heard, replaced by gasps and tangible stares as the people around me resume sitting upright. The hand in my hair wrenches me into a sitting position. I let out a sob.

The woman towering over me wore a face that could stop a rampaging bull. Her red eyes bear Sheikah heritage, and I shudder at what she could do to me. I train my eyes to her decorated clothing of reds, like blood running across her body.

"Master Impa?" A guard to our left I hadn't noticed voiced, "What will you have done with this one?"

Impa casts her ponytail of long blonde braids over a dark shoulder and glowers down at me.

"Please," I sob, "I'm just a simple farm girl. I know not your customs well."

A dark lip curls and red eyes narrow.

"That much is apparent," She states in a low tone, pulling a knife from her belt.

It sings out of its sheath, and I feel my body turn to water. I nearly fall over. _Is this it? Am I really going to die here? In front of everyone?_ I begin to shake as the Sheikah's gaze finds mine.

In a moment faster than the blink of an eye, a long tanned arm moves, and the pressure pulling upwards on my skull is immediately removed. I crumple to the ground like a brown leaf.

_She cut my hair…_

"Let this be a lesson to all: ignorance is an intolerable sin here in Castletown!" Impa announces, tossing my blonde tresses into the dirt at her feet.

_She cut my hair!_

A crowd is forming along the edges of my flickering vision. I curl into a ball and try to hide my head.

_Oh, gods! She cut my hair!_

Someone is calling my name. I barely look up. A hand is descending and I knock it from my face. More people, all gathering, as if they've seen all seen an apparition, with white faces and hands over mouths

"Go away!" I try to say through the constriction in my throat, "Just go away, all of you!"

I can't breathe. I can't think. This can't be happening, it just can't! The guardswoman cut my hair, and now my life is over. Everything is too much. My world fades out, and then all my senses go dark.

* * *

I am not a vain person, really. However, there is something about having long hair and spending every morning tediously combing it out to look presentable that makes it hard not to be horrified by some stranger cutting a huge chunk of it off. And she did it in front of the entire village too, so everyone knows what I did and how exactly I put shame to the Ordona name at Castletown. I'm bound to get endless grief about it for, well, the rest of my life. But that's not the real reason why I was so upset.

My eyes snap open from dreamless drifting in and out of sleep. I let out a low moan at the ache in my chest. I realize I am lying on a cot in the Ordona apothecary tent. Someone has removed my cotton dress. I can hear the muffled noise of a purposely muted conversation just outside the tent alongside the bustle that must be the Nightmarket.

"Hello?" I call, weakly.

I clear my throat and try again, "Auntie? Is that you?"

The tent flaps fly open and in step Auntie and Apothecary Dayton.

"Link! You're awake!" Auntie cries, rushing towards me, kneeling beside the cot.

I nod and ask, "How long have I been asleep?"

"You blacked out in the street right after that wretched woman…" She makes an ambiguous gesture, "and then you spent time falling in and out of hysterics," Auntie explains, stroking my face, "We weren't sure what to do, so we brought you here and the apothecary gave you a potion to rest."

"Okay," I say, trying to sit up but giving up when pain radiates from a certain point in my chest, "So, how long was it, exactly?"

"About three hours," Auntie admits.

I sigh and lean back. I was almost hoping that I slept most of the festivities away.

"May I?" The apothecary steps in and Auntie leans back a little, but just a little.

Apothecary Dayton is not a native to Ordona having grown up in the cities in our province. He is actually assigned to Faron and Ordona by the government. Regardless, he might as well have been born in Ordona; he is very tall and boasts skin as dark as Auntie's.

"Hi, Link," Dayton says, assuming a sitting position in front of me, "How are you feeling right now?"

_Miserable…_

"Alright, I guess. My chest still hurts," I swallow, "I think that woman kicked me."

"I wouldn't be surprised," Dayton admits, "You have two bruised ribs. Are you having any trouble breathing?"

"It hurts a bit when I breathe," I say, "Mostly just when I try to move."

Dayton nods, gesturing for Auntie's hand and placing a bottle of red potion into it. I try to get a good look at it but Auntie tucks it away quickly. Dayton sees and shakes his head.

"It's nothing to be worried about," He says, "It's just some diluted red potion. Normally, I would have someone drink a full dose, but since you're a lot smaller than most Ordona folk and you haven't finished growing yet, I'm giving you half the dose to apply to your chest directly instead of drinking it. I mixed it with a salve so that your skin will absorb it very fairly quickly."

Auntie interjects, "Wait, why can't Link drink the potion like everyone else? Won't it heal faster if she drank some? I thought you gave her a potion to drink earlier."

"Red potion is very strong," Dayton admits, "I've actually found that applying it directly works just as well, and is only a little slower than drinking it. Probably by only a few minutes give or take. I mean, once you put that on, you should feel it working immediately. As to why I don't recommend her drinking a full dose is because I'm very wary of her size and how the potion will affect her overall if she ingested some."

"Because it's so strong?" I ask.

"Exactly," Dayton says, "Call me old fashioned, but I prefer to use the smallest dosage whenever possible. Also, the potion I gave you earlier was a very dilute sleeping potion with a mild antidepressant which doesn't have as active a response as red potion does. Does that answer all of your questions?"

I nod and Auntie grasps my hand.

"Good. Put that potion on tonight until the pain stops," Dayton says, "rest, and tomorrow morning you should be up and moving."

"Thank you, Apothecary," Auntie says.

"You are very welcome. Feel free to let Link sleep in here tonight until she feels better," He says before departing.

I hear the tent flap shut and Auntie pulls the red potion out. It glitters in the lamplight. Two bubbles slowly rise up and down in the bottle as she inverts it.

"We should probably put this on now, so you can rest up," Auntie says, uncorking the bottle, "Can you move the sheets or should I?"

I half shrug the sheets off and Auntie helps me rub the potion into the large dark bruise on my chest. I feel a cool, tingling sensation, and the ache recedes until the pain is mostly gone. Auntie makes to tuck me in again.

"Wait," I stop her, "Do you know where…I was hoping I could look in a mirror, or something."

There is a medium sized one lying on its side in the corner reflecting the tent entrance. It takes Auntie awhile to train her gaze onto it.

"I'm not so sure that's a good idea, Link," She says.

"Please," I beg her, "Auntie…"

She rises and carries her form over to the corner where she grasps the mirror, brings it over, hands it to me cautiously. She helps me to a sitting position and I swallow. There's burning in my throat and eyes as I look. The guardswoman did not leave a strand long.

It didn't used to be like this, but quite some time ago prostitutes began wearing their hair short. As a result, young girls are told to keep their hair as long as possible - I don't think I remember a time when my hair did not at least reach halfway down my back. Somehow the rules became more rigid, and a girl's eligibility for marriage hinged upon having long hair. If a girl were to cut her hair to shoulder length or shorter, she would become unmarriageable for eternity, even if she did grow it back.

When the guardswoman said that she was teaching a lesson, her words were not only directed towards me, but everyone from Ordona and Faron. My actions crippled the marriage between Ralph and me, thus condemning us both to solitary lives within our own villages. I will continue my existence in Ordona until the day I die as a spinster maid, forever serving as a reminder of the mistake I made in Castletown.

My small window for any sort of freedom is now gone. I am stuck in my own village, cast as the role of the maid and social outcast once more, and for the rest of my life. My future is full of disappearing smiles, whispers, helplessness – it's quite depressing to think about.

"Auntie?" I ask as a few tears roll down my face, "Would you mind taking scissors and evening it out a little?"

"Of course, Link," She says, gathering herself up once more and departing, returning with a pair of metal blades between her fingers and a bucket.

She sits behind me as I sit upright, holding the sheet over me with one hand, the mirror with the other. I can feel the wood of the bucket against my back, hear the slick slicing of blades cutting through my hair once again, and I watch as the wild mane around my head becomes more uniform, but not quite tame.

"I think you're still beautiful, Link," Auntie says once she's finished, "A real gem."

I sniff and brush the tears out of my face, "I just wish I had something to cover my head with. Where'd my bandana go?"

I take a survey of the tent. Auntie shakes her head and my face falls.

"We looked everywhere but it went missing during the commotion," She explains.

"Oh," I say.

Auntie clears her throat and kneels beside me once again, "I wasn't going to give this to you until the morning, but seeing how upset this makes you I can think of no better time. I went searching in the market for something to cover your hair with and I stumbled upon a skull kid from the Kokiri representatives who sold hats."

She pulls out a folded green cap from the purse over her shoulder. I take it cautiously, trailing my fingers over the tightly woven fabric. Whoever made it was very talented.

"Kokiri?"I ask, slipping it over my head "The Eternal Children?"

I pull the mirror back up and look at my reflection. I look…well, the hat certainly is _something._ I can't say I like it too much right now, but maybe it'll grow on me. Auntie removes the bucket from the cot and pushes it aside.

"That's right," Auntie says, "Now, I didn't see any running around. Legend has it they can't leave their sacred forest, but there were skull kids all over the place in their stead."

I blink, blurting, suddenly, "Did you just say 'sacred forest'?"

"Well, yes," Auntie responds with a concerned look, "Don't you remember the stories of the Kokiri who live in the woods? Uncle used to tell them to you all the time when you were younger."

"Of course," I respond, "I just…never mind. I guess I'm just really tired still."

"Are you sure?" Auntie continues, "Link, if there's something on your mind, you know I love to talk with you."

I shake my head. My thoughts are an incoherent soup of half finished thoughts and quivering emotions. Talking with Auntie about anything right now would only further confuse me, and I don't have the energy to deal with her right now.

"I'm really fine, Auntie," I say, "I just want to rest."

She squeezes my arm firmly in farewell, "We'll figure everything out with Ralph and the villages. And I'd be happy to continue sharing a roof with you if we aren't able to work something out. So you see? Everything is going to be alright. "

I slip back beneath the sheet as Auntie extinguishes the lamp. She crosses over to the tent exit and looks over her shoulder at me again.

"Goodnight, Link."

"Goodnight, Auntie."

The tent flaps open, and the scents and sounds of the night market waft in until closed. I pull myself to a seated position in the dark and rest my chin on my knees, mulling over the day. The encounter with the guardswoman today runs through my mind on repeat, each time I focus on different aspects of the event. There was something about the Sheikah's scowl that I felt I could relate to in a way. Was it her anger? Or was it something else entirely? The more I think about it, the more I wonder if what she had done was actually an act of mercy. Given guardsman Loupem's warning earlier about the Guard being on high alert, I find myself surprised that I am still breathing right now. Was Impa supposed to have killed me? Whatever her motives were, I must consider myself lucky(as difficult as that may be) and pray I never have to see her again.

I listen to myself breathe for a couple of minutes before running a hand through my shortened hair. As embarrassing as it will be to have to go about like this, it's not so bad I guess. I can live with it. After all, hair is hair. It will grow back. In addition, I'll have a hat to cover most of it up with.

A spinster in a green hat – it does sound unique, although it's not a title I would ever put onto myself willingly. I don't actually know anymore if I truly wanted that marriage or not. A part of me did and a part of me didn't. With a clearer head, I think the real reason I was so upset was because, up until now, I put all of my faith of finding happiness into marrying because of the freedom it had the potential to offer me, and definitely not because I was fond of anyone in particular. I won't know now if I could have found any happiness with Ralph, so it's no use mourning it.

I think the worst part of it all has to be bearing the shame of being the imbecile who couldn't keep her head down. But even that, in time, will become old news, and people get tired of being reminded of old things, and then…Well, I'm not all that sure what will happen after.

I lie back down again and pull the sheets up to my chin, tired of thinking.

* * *

**Initially a part of a longer chapter but I ended up splitting them in half, so this is a little short. Please, drop a review, if you would be so kind. I'm not sure how people are responding to something this 'out there', so to speak. **

**Take care, all. **


	5. Chapter 4: Meeting Zelda

**Chapter 4: Meeting Zelda**

I wake to the sound of bubbly laughter outside the tent. Some children run by, their shadows there and gone in an instant. I take a deep breath, hold it, exhale, and smile with a satisfaction I haven't felt in a long while. Pulling myself up, I press a hand to chest and release, feeling no pain. The apothecary was right about the red potion.

I find my dress, pull it over my head, smooth the wrinkles out of it. It's a pretty light blue and I'm not sure how well it goes with the green of my new hat, but I tug the cap over my head nonetheless.

For some reason I didn't wake up in the grove last night. I can't help but feel disappointment descend into my chest – it happens every once in awhile that I'll get a night's rest without visiting with her, although it has become an increasing rarity. The girl in my dreams looks strikingly similar to the princess riding on the float last night, and that fact tugs at my mind like a persistent child. The prevailing questions rattling my skull are: did I just imagine similarities because I wanted to, or did I actually dream about someone I've never met before? The first is more likely. Still, I wish I could have spoken with her last night. I wonder how she would respond to me telling her she looks like a princess. Probably with a smile and a brief word of thanks.

I exit the tent and heat comes down on me like a hammer. The Ordona vegetable carts are already entertaining visitors. I navigate through a thick crowd of people, some of whom take one glance at me, see the state of my hair beneath the cap, and look down suddenly, making my face flush hotly. I finally come to Auntie and Uncle's vegetable cart. Uncle is making a transaction with a woman from the Woodlands, and Auntie is fanning herself with a red fringed fan she must have purchased from somewhere.

"Link!" Auntie calls, waving as I approach, "Come over here. You're looking much better. How do you feel?"

"About as good as new," I respond, "How are things here?"

"Well," Auntie gestures towards the vegetable cart, "We've gotten a few purchases already which is so exciting. Also, your Uncle found me this last night at the Nightmarket," She brandishes the fan, "So, overall we're doing great."

"Indeed," I say with a smile.

"Oh," Auntie's eyes widen, "Link, you should probably come back to the tent. I set up your bedroll this morning. Maybe you would like to get some more rest since the cart is already being managed?"

I turn just as a woman whips her head around to stare at something else. _Oh, so that's it…_

I nod and hurry into the tent. Inside the heat is stifling, and the idea of sleeping the day away is very unattractive. I find some water and gulp it down with an unpleasant feeling in my stomach. I understand the need to keep me out of sight for business sake and for the modesty of my village. I still am, after all, wearing Ordona clothing. It's really very unfair, though. I want to move and see for myself the rest of Castletown.

The idea of staying put all day burns and sneaking out is suddenly very appealing. Since I'm going to be stuck in Ordona the rest of my life, I might as well enjoy the last two days in the city during holiday while I can. Sure, I might get some strange looks, but I practically eat strange looks for breakfast anyway.

If I only left for an hour or so I'm pretty sure Auntie wouldn't notice, and the only people I have to stay away from are those from Ordona, or people who at least know what our insignia looks like. Otherwise, unless I tell, the insignia is a complete guessing game, and no one will know where I'm from.

_Yes, definitely,_ I think, watching the shadows pass behind the tent as I gather my bearings, _I can do this._

Slipping out is surprisingly easy. I suppose that since everyone is focused on what they are doing, they don't take notice of such things unless they present themselves. Maybe that's why I've always been invisible, because I don't try to draw attention to myself, and when attention is drawn, it is usually by way of outside forces.

I run through the Daymarket, exotic aromas filling the air, bright colors flashing on the wind. There are people everywhere either doing shopping or in groups socializing. I keep to shaded tents, peering at vibrant cloths, dresses, and masks, but never lingering for any lengthy time at one place.

I make a purchase at a cart selling fried fish in a salty batter. Most of the fish we eat in Ordona is dried, so having one hot and moist comes as a welcome surprise. As I finish, someone taps my shoulder.

"Pardon me, " I say, trying to move away.

"No, pardon me," the man says, "I'm searching for a Link Ordona. The description matches, according to my source," He squints at me, "Did I make a mistake?"

He is tall man garbed in a strange red uniform and a satchel across his chest. His sandals are bound with strips of cloth for running.

"My name is Link Ordona," I say cautiously, "What business do you have with me?"

"Well, good morning, Miss. I am your friendly postman here to deliver a letter," He brings out a crisp white envelope and hands it to me.

"Indeed?" I respond, dread filling my stomach. I wonder if it's from Auntie wondering where I've gone off to.

"Will that be all?" The postman asks.

I glance between him and the letter before opening it and squinting at the writing. It's far too neat to be Auntie's, and as far as memory serves, Auntie wouldn't know enough characters to write it.

"Wait," I tell him, "Would you mind reading this to me," I look down bashfully, "I'm afraid I can't read."

"Oh, of course!" He says with a smile, "with your permission I shall read you this unsigned letter. Ahem…

"Dear Link Ordona," He begins, "Please meet me near the castle wall beside the Southern Entrance to Castletown. I will be waiting for you in the space between two blooming apple trees."

"Will that be all?" He asks again returning the letter to my hand.

"Wait, wait, wait!"I shake my head, hands up, "Exactly _who_ gave this letter to you?"

He begins transferring weight from leg to leg, "This letter was given to me anonymously. But, if you look at the seal, you'll see it was given to you from somewhere within the castle. Do you have a friend who works there, perhaps?"  
I shake my head vigorously.

The postman shrugs, "Well, whoever it is sure went to great lengths to get this letter to you."

I press knuckles into my forehead, "There really must be some mistake! I don't know anyone from the castle. I don't give my name out to people, either!"

"Sorry," the postman says, jumping up and down, "Now, I really must be off. I have other letters to deliver."

He goes sprinting off. I tap the letter against palm as I watch him approach another young woman and hand her a letter. This woman looks like she could be a rancher from the Meadow Flatlands, and she squeals with delight and clutches the letter to her chest after reading it.

I sigh, tracing the symbols on the front of the envelope. I haven't been gone for half of an hour yet, and I recognize the last characters spelling 'Ordona' on the letter, so whoever sent this letter probably knows someone from my village and investigating this myself would not be inappropriate. I continue tracing as I consider my options. But, this letter was addressed to me specifically, and the postman said he had a description…There are too many questions contributing to my curiosity. I decide to go see for myself where these apple trees are and maybe get a visual on who is trying to contact me.

I know where to find the Southern Entrance since it's where we came in last night, and it takes me no time at all to find it again. In the daylight it's easier to scan and I locate a small courtyard to the left lined with trees. I watch couples holding hands with each other and their young stroll around the courtyard perimeter. I move quickly with excitement, peering between trees trying to find apple blooms. It isn't until I've run into the heart of the courtyard through a long maze of trees and shrubs that I find the apple trees, right beside each other in full pink bloom.

The only problem is that there's no one there. I approach the space in between them.

It's really rather –

**Click!**

-disappointin-

"Aagh!" I scream as my world is inverted and sent whirling into startling blue light.

My body is flung into a vortex, where a twisting motion carries me either upwards or downwards, I'm not sure which. I feel my stomach crawl into my mouth, and I curl into a ball to keep from vomiting. _What is happening?_

I hear a bang and I'm jolted into a space and land face first into a sweet smelling carpet. The scent is vaguely familiar. My limbs feel insubstantial – moving does not sound like a bright idea right now.

"Oh, so good of you to drop by, Link. I was beginning to worry that I didn't set the warp tile correctly," Says a very feminine, very familiar voice, "I'm going to assume that you received my letter and got someone to read it to you."

I hazard a glance upwards and let out a moan. _I am dead, dying, dead. So very, very dead!_ I expect the Sheikah will come running out of the woodwork any moment now to kill me. I tighten my fists and press myself firmly into the carpet, waiting for the inevitable to occur like a drying worm in the sun being encircled by ravenous birds.

"Link?" The Princess of Hyrule addresses me, "Are you quite alright? Here," She lays a hand on my shoulder eliciting a squeak, "Are you disoriented?"

I shake my head into the carpet. The carpet of her royal bedchambers, as a matter of fact.

"If you are, please tell me. I was in a rush this morning when I placed that tile," She continues, "Link? Hello, Link?"

She shakes my shoulder, "Please get off of the floor, Link."

I shake my head again. _How does she know my name?_ I think terror just kicked me in the stomach. I am without words.

"It is very difficult to speak to you like this; will you please get off of my floor?"

Another head shake.

She takes off my hat and swats my head with it, "Come on, Hero. Rise."

Now this gets my attention. I grab for my hat and stuff it back over my head, face flushing furiously. I sit up and scramble back into a corner beside a glowing fireplace.

Her room is, well, _massive_. It could very well be the size of my house. The room is filled with reds in carpentry and furniture. A large, circular bed boldly occupies a wealthy space in the middle, surrounded by mesh curtains. Desks and drawers line the far wall beside thick books stacked as tall as a man.

The princess is in a ceremonial gown of purples and gold fit with ornaments and tiara. Her long, blonde hair is pulled up in a silver wrapped braid. I can tell she is wearing a thick layer of makeup which makes her eyes seem surreally large. She gives me a friendly smile and I nearly pass out against the wall.

Her smile fades, "I'm beginning to think I've retrieved the wrong Link.

I nod vigorously. I'm beginning to doubt her mental stability... Why on earth the Princess of Hyrule would summon me, in what is probably the most peculiar manner on the planet, to her personal quarters is beyond me.

"Well, this may prove to be problematic," She states, marching forward hand outstretched, "Let's see."

I flinch as her fingers graze my forehead. She smiles warmly and offers me a hand.

"No, you're the Link I want. Come now, you know me, don't you?"

I open my mouth to deny profusely, but nothing comes out.

"Are you going to take my hand?"

"N-no." I manage, but revise because it sounds rude, "No, thank you."

A graceful eyebrow arches, "Oh, good. You can speak. I was worried you were physically mute."

She turns and walks over to a window with a view of Hyrule field. She has to sweep her skirts to move, and she does so with divine grace. She assumes a thinking pose with chin in hand.

"I understand you must be terribly confused. You'll have to forgive me for being so upfront. I just assumed that you would remember me."

I swallow, dryly. I think my throat has dried up. Her voice is touched by a note of sadness.

"Do I know you?" I barely manage to whisper.

She moves before me once again and I press my back up against the cold stone wall. In all her regality I feel very small indeed.

"My name is Zelda," She says softly, "And I've met you in the Sacred Grove."

"Oh," I somehow say, barely processing, "Thank you? Erm, your Highness? Zelda?"

"Well if you're going to address me like that, I would prefer my whole title: Her Royal Majesty the Fourteenth, Crown Princess Zelda Hylia of Hyrule," She says with a flourish of hand and skirt.

My blank expression causes her to put her hands up in apology, "That was a joke, by the way. Please, just call me Zelda."

"Oh," I say again, "Okay."

"Are you sure that you do not recognize me?" She ventures, almost timidly, "Not even a tiny bit."

I can't think of anything comprehensible enough to say that won't make me sound crazy, so I say nothing. This is all far too strange for me.

Sighing, she sits beside me, and I debate scooting away from her but don't "I would like to apologize for what my bodyguards did to you yesterday. I'm very sorry about what happened. I did not see the event, but I know that you lost your hair, which is very unfortunate," She pauses, voice and features softening remarkably,"Impa didn't hurt you, did she?"

I almost laugh. It's so ridiculous to think about – the Princess of Hyrule is apologizing to me? Outrageous!

"I'm alright now," I murmur. I have no clue what I'm supposed to say. Something tells me that I've broken over a hundred-and-one laws today already.

A look of concern passes her face, "So she did hurt you."

I shrug. Etiquette has been thrown out the window.

"There is little I can do about that now, but, can you accept my apology?"

I wrap my arms around my knees and nod. She pats my arm.

"You're not quite the optimist I remember running around the forest with," She says, "But I suppose that if you don't remember, then you don't remember. There's no use continuing down a road leading us nowhere unless to get lost."

We are silent for a minute or two until a question pressing down on my mind threatens to flatten my skull.

I clear my throat suddenly, "If you don't mind me asking, why did you call me Hero?"

"That's easy," She says, leaning back against the wall, "you're my chosen Hero to save Hyrule."

I let out an uncomfortable set of giggles, "Now I know you have the wrong Link."

"I do not," She says firmly, surprising me, "You may not realize it yet, but you do bear the Spirit of the Hero within you."

"I thought that the Spirit of the Hero was always reincarnated into a young boy," I counter, pressing fingers to my forehead, "I think I must be dreaming again. This is beyond words."

"Well, yes, the Spirit has traditionally been incarnated into a boy's body, but it is not so unfathomable that a girl could possess the Spirit. I say it's about time," She says, abruptly "Tell me about your dreams."

"Pardon?"

"You said that you think you're dreaming again," Her azure eyes find mine, "Dreams can be very telling."

If only I could tell her about a certain incident with the village fortune teller being the basis for my firm belief that soothsayers are lying scam artists. Her gaze pierces mine, and I find words forming from my mouth before I'm aware of them existing in the first place.

"W-well," I begin, " I'm usually in a forest. It's day time. There's…this girl…"

A gentle smile tugs at the princess's lips, "Does she look at all like me?"

_Yes. _

"Um…" I cough, "I don't know."

She claps her hands, "Did you ever accuse this girl of being…a bookworm?"

Something snaps and giddiness washes over me.

I jump up and race across the room, " I'm crazy!" I screech, "This isn't happening! It's all inside my head! Go away!"

The princess rises casts a stern look, "You're not crazy, Link. And I'm terribly sorry if our meetings have made you feel that way. You and I share a special connection as descendant of the Goddess Hylia and her Chosen Hero. We can communicate with one another during a time of darkness or great need."

"Hyrule looks fine to me!" I call, hysterically, "Quite peachy, indeed! Look!" I jab my finger towards the window, "The sun is shining!"

"Link!" the princess hisses, "You need to be quiet or the guards will come in here!"

"Good!" I yell, "They can take me away because I am mad, Princess!"

She floats across the room and slaps a hand over my mouth, "Shh! What are you doing?" She demands, pulling me into an embrace, "You are _not_ insane, Link; I _know _you. Don't be so reckless!"

Though I hate to admit it, I melt into her arms. My rapid breathing slows and I suddenly become aware of the sense of familiarity that is impossible to ignore. As she watches me ease out of the fit, I feel that old sense of security flooding through me. The princess is telling the truth. The person who I've been seeing in my dreams is no construct of my imagination.

I am not crazy.

She remains like that, supporting me for several minutes until my breathing and heart rate finally return to normal. She slowly slides her hand away from my mouth, "Are you going to yell again?"

"No," I shake my head, sniffing, "I'm sorry, I don't know what just came over me. I'm usually not like this."

"I know," the princess responds simply.

"Can we pretend that didn't happen?"

"Probably; now, shall we move on?"

"Yes, please," I say with a sigh.

She releases me and moves over to a desk drawer to pull out a slip of paper, "Our time together is drawing to a close. If you can meet me be back here at this same time tomorrow morning exactly, I will explain things fully. What I need you to do, "She hands me the slip of paper, "is prepare for a journey. I've compiled a list of items you will need. In addition, "She hands me five silver rupees, which is more money than I've seen in one place in my entire life, "you will need these items with you when you return here tomorrow. Is that clear?"

I'm still staring at the silver rupees in my hand. I nod slowly.

"Pack your belongings and say your farewells, for tomorrow I am sending you on a pilgrimage," She pauses, adding, "It would be ill advised to speak of what transpired here to anyone unless you absolutely have to. Do you understand me?"

Again, I nod.

"Excellent," She says, "Now, for the tricky part."

"What's that?" I ask.

"Transporting you out of here," She says, rubbing her hands together, "Without using a warp tile."

"W-wait!" I balk, "What are you, a sorceress?"

"Yes," She says, dismissively, waving a hand, "_Farore's Wind_!"

I try to reach out to her once again, but in reminiscence of our last meeting in the grove, all blurs into white nothingness.

In a much more graceful manner than my first warp, I feel a floating sensation before being placed gently, as if by the hands of a goddess, onto the ground of the courtyard before the apple trees. I sink to my knees on a bed of grass and stare at the items in my hand. I can still smell the princess' perfume.

I slowly, sluggishly, retrace my steps back to the caravan. As I do, I rerun the first encounter I ever had with the princess over a month ago.

"_Hello, are you lost?" A girl behind me asked. _

_I spun around from the tree I was studying, "I don't think so. Why, are you?"_

_She shook her head slowly, "I am looking for someone." _

_I shrug, "I haven't seen anyone else. Do you know what this is?"I point to the low hanging tree._

_She peered at it, "I haven't a clue."_

"_It's one of my favorite berry trees. Look – you can see buds where they'll grow in a couple of weeks," I said, "They're really sweet. My Aunt picks them for me when she comes back into town some days. I haven't had them in awhile, but it looks like I might be able to pick some myself later."_

"_So I see," She said. _

_I met her gaze and felt rooted to the spot. Her eyes were a startling blue, like the sky. _

"_Do you need me to leave?" I asked, even though I had no desire to, "Since you're looking for someone?"_

_She continued to wordlessly gaze at me for a moment. Then, she chuckled to herself._

"_Oh!" She said, chuckling some more, "No, I think I found just who I was looking for."_

_She reached for my hand, her gaze meeting mine once again, "Come, Hero."_

_I followed her up a winding slope until we came upon a small clearing with a view of Hyrule. _

"_Behold!" She said boldly, "Your destiny!"_

I pause on the street where the Ordona carts are set out. I pull my hat off and run a hand through my hair. As I pull my hand away, I realize its shortness doesn't really bother me much. I grin widely to myself. I'm not crazy. Instead, I'm best friends with a princess, and apparently I have some sort of adventure in store waiting for me.


	6. Chapter 5: The Nightmarket

**AN:** If this chapter comes across as being slow, it's because it is. I'm scrambling to balance plot elements. I'm doing a double update, though, so hopefully I can entice you to continue reading!

Update: Edited. I found a few things that I like to call "grammarly" mistakes. Ew...Also, italicized words from Skyward Sword opening.

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Nightmarket**

If you have ever stared at something so intensely you thought for sure it should have exploded instantaneously, then you understand my level of frustration. The list that Princess Zelda handed to me without any explanation this morning remains the source of my anxiety. Even though I've gone and traced the block handwriting repeatedly, I've found no breakthrough in figuring out what the symbols each represent.

Auntie found the tent empty and was not pleased. When I did return, she pounced upon me like a cat onto a rodent. I felt guilt fester in my stomach.

"Where did you go off to?" She demanded, pressing her my face to her chest, "I was so worried!"

My apologies felt empty, even if Auntie genuinely accepted them. I still feel this horrible stone of guilt grinding in my gut. If the princess is sending me on some sort of journey, I will have to leave Auntie once again. The problem is: I'm not allowed tell anyone about it. How will Auntie respond when she find this out the hard way? I had to push the thought out of my mind as I responded.

"I went…for a walk in a garden," I replied, softly.

Auntie accompanied me to the Apothecary tent to have me examined. As expected, I am fully recovered and ready to go about my life as usual. After, she sent me back to sit behind Uncle while the two of them sold vegetables.

We are doing exceptionally well in our sales. The Hylian Rail supplies food from the Farmlands, Northern and Southern, to the rest of Hyrule. Something I did not know, however, was the fact that much of that food is canned and preserved prior to being packaged and sent away. In some areas such as the Winterlands where the Sheikah reside, no one has ever seen a fresh vegetable picked directly from the stem in their lives. Families from the cities flock to our carts in hopes of purchasing fresh produce. I was in awe at how excited some people became when they saw a pumpkin for the first time.

Uncle explained all this to me and more. I listened as best I could while also fretting about the list in my hands.

* * *

As I watch the sun's rays fade to gentle twilight, my concern only grows like an unruly moss. The scents of the Nightmarket reach my nose. I see new tents and vendors make their way down our street to reach Castletown center. The opportunity for finding the items the princess requested is closing.

"What did you think of that, Link?" Uncle laughs, throwing a tarp over the produce and folding the cart, "Did you see that one big guy try to heft a pumpkin over his head? Bwah-ha! Priceless!"

"Indeed," I reply, absently, "He sure wasn't expecting it to be quite so heavy."

He sits beside me and I tuck the list into my purse. I know for a fact that he can read and if he knew what was on that list and for what purpose, there is a high chance he won't ever give it back.

"Paula," He beckons Auntie to sit with us, "What would you like to do tonight? There's a show going on at the Northern Entrance put on by the best Sheikah dancers and singers. They're also setting up the stage over on this end for the Princess's Coming of Age celebration to take place tomorrow at noon which we can watch. Or, we can wander the Nightmarket and meet with some of my old friends."

Because of the scene I caused last night, Auntie and Uncle did not go to the Nightmarket except to see those vendors who could be found along our street. If Uncle was upset, he isn't showing it; rather, he remains enthusiastic for what is to come. I lower my head. I need some way to detach from Auntie and Uncle to complete the princess's task, but Uncle's optimism is making devious plotting difficult.

"I wouldn't mind seeing the show, would you?" Auntie says, and Uncle shakes his head, "Link, what do you think?"

I choose my words carefully, "I would rather not see a show with Sheikah in it. I think you can guess why," Auntie tilts her head in acknowledgement and Uncle leans back on his heels, "But just because I don't want to doesn't mean that you two shouldn't. After all, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity to see the world and all the different cultures. What if I stayed around the Northern Wall and did some simple shopping? That way I can see the Nightmarket and you two can watch the performance. And then I'll know when the show is over and when to find you two once it's finished."

Auntie and Uncle exchange glances. Uncle's shoulders tense; he doesn't like the idea. Auntie is eyeing me suspiciously. They exchange a few words with one another while I hold my breath. Uncle turns to me.

"It's unusual to see you being so independent, Link," Uncle says, "But, I suppose that since you're practically an adult now, it's alright."

I release the breath I was holding, something Auntie picks up on right away, "Is there something you're not telling us, Link? What were you really up to today?"

An absurd idea pops into my head like a mouse into a cupboard. My mouth opens before I can halt the words tumbling out.

"I met a girl today in the market during my outing," I say, "She's…going somewhere. On a long journey, or so she says. She asked that I help her find some items during the Nightmarket. Here," I hold the list out to Uncle, "This is what she needs help finding."

I feel a blush blossom along my cheeks as my heart pounds in my chest. I pray to every god I know of that they don't question me further.

Uncle takes the sheet carefully from my hands and reads it to himself. He hands it back with a shrug and I bite the inside of my mouth in frustration. I question for a moment why he decided not to read it out loud.

"Looks like wherever this friend is going she's in for a long journey ahead of her. I wonder if she is going on a pilgrimage to pray at the temples. I always thought that was very dangerous, especially with highwaymen running around. I suppose that if it's her choice, then there's little we can do about it. I'm glad you've decided to help her, Link. It's very kind of you."

"Thank you, Uncle."

I slip the list back into my purse as we rise. Auntie stretches languidly in the cooling air. Uncle places a calloused hand over head on my hat. I can't find it in me to reflect their smiles. My face remains neutral.

We pass crowds of vibrantly dressed people. Upon entering the main streets, the noise swells enormously, echoing the vivacity from the night before. We pass vendors in a colorful blur of wares and shouts. I stay close to Auntie and Uncle as the lanterns are lit, illuminating the path towards the Northern Wall.

Along the Northern Wall there is a raised wooden platform. High above, I see the outlines of figures in dark clothing setting up props and scenery. By the looks of things, the story they will be reenacting tonight is the first battle between the forces of Good and Evil Incarnate. There are cloud cutouts both lying down and being hoisted onto the stage, and I hear the soft, lilting soprano of a female vocalist warming up to a harp in the background.

My hands twitch involuntarily in anticipation. I can't make up my mind about how I feel about embarking on this quest. There are a lot of unknowns giving me reason to pause, and because of this I hope for some time to rest tonight in order to meet the princess in the Grove. That is, if she and I are able to meet, unlike last night.

That's another thing weighing on my mind – the fact that she seems to have control over our meetings while I do not. It's just another thing I have to remember to ask her about. It makes me a little nervous, the lack of control I seem to have over the events in my life. From not going to Castletown, to suddenly going to Castletown; from being betrothed to being a spinster; from being a farm maid to becoming a hero…It almost feels as if there are several hands pulling at those immaterial strings of fate over my head.

As the crowds gather, pushing inwards, I make eye-contact with Auntie and Uncle.

"Good luck, Link!" Uncle calls to me, and I wave.

"Be sure to come back once the show is over, okay?" Auntie reminds.

I fall back and the ocean of viewers fills in the empty spaces before the stage, swallowing Auntie and Uncle's dark silhouettes. I turn on heel and sprint in the other direction, feeling both awful and exhilarated.

Behind me as I run I hear the opening music to the show. A speaker addresses the audience in an old, guttural language to be translated by another speaker across the way.

"_This is a story told for generations…"_

My thoughts turn to the gods and goddesses in recognition of those opening words. Those words I have heard rumbling in Uncle's baritone timber above my head before I slept as a young child. I cannot help but wonder why the gods chose us humans to carry out their work. In the face of their light we act so helpless and unworthy. We pray to their great omnipotence in times of despair and great need. We've always had this notion that they are looking out for us, just waiting to be asked for their help. As a matter of fact, I've always been raised to think that it is they who will always look after us, and not the other way around. It's the reason we have a shrine back in Ordona dedicated to the thunder god, Levias, because though our prayers and offerings he delivers to us the great rains which nourish our crops. However, it is not until now that I have to stop and just wonder: who answers the prayers of the gods? When a candle is threatened by a roaring tempest, who builds the shelter to shield it?

When the gods of light are threatened by darkness and hatred, it is always a Hero of mortal flesh who comes forth to answer the beckoning call of their prayers.

The Hero. He is a character of myth, one who comes to life through the voices of great storytellers and the brushstrokes of whimsical artists, divinely inspired, or so they say. He is everything Hyrule needs him to be and more. Courageous in the face of adversity, humble at heart and spirit, he drives the darkness from the world, risking life and limb, asking for nothing in return. There have been many Heroes over the ages, each equally as great as the last, surpassing expectations and trials throughout the land.

None of them were anything like me.

At first, the idea was fantastical. Me? The Hero? I felt as a drifting cloud in a summer breeze, so giddy, so free. Finally, my life could mean something. Finally, I could become something I could be proud of being. My troubles and worries for my future in Ordona could be cast aside and forgotten in an adventure for the purpose of something greater. The princess and her ceaseless belief in me only spurred these feelings on and on. That is, until I was given some time to think.

I asked myself: do I really want to leave Ordona to go on an adventure, or am I simply just running away?

All my life I've been given a focus, and that focus was to be whatever Ordona needed me to be. And so I became a maid, because I could not be anything else. Then I became a bride because it is my duty as a woman in my village to marry and bear Faron children. This big quest to save Hyrule – of course I would so blindly accept it! My level of dissatisfaction with my life was at an all time high. Had I not had my hair cut and my world thrown into a metaphorical twister and shaken all around, I would never have so readily accepted the princess's terms.

And then the truth of the matter descended and fell onto my shoulders. It rang clear like a crystal bell, and suddenly my vision became transparent and vividly real.

I never had a choice.

My life doesn't get to be an adventure; it _has_ to be one. I don't get to be someone important; _I have _to be.

I was never given a choice to begin with because the moment those dreams started my fate must have already been sealed, and everything that happened afterwards was all a part of this grand scheme. The princess is a descendant of the goddess Hylia, and the fact that she can communicate only to me through a grove of legend is infallible evidence that I must, somehow, become the Hero.

It's the notion of this great responsibility which draws the air from my lungs and makes me long to go back and pretend I never even met the princess. I makes me long to run back into Auntie's arms. It makes me long to _not have this fate_.

I pull the sheet of paper with the list of items on it out once again. I compress my lips into a thin line as I continue to stare at it. As much as I would love to pretend I never have spoken with the princess, it's no use now. I simply couldn't do that.

Why?

I slowly turn to look behind me where the opening music for the show is distant and dimmed as a soft voice rises in appeal to the crowds.

"_This is a tale that you humans have told for many ages, generation to generation…But there are other legends, long hidden away from memory, that are intertwined with this tale. Now, a new legend bound to this great story stands ready to be revealed. A legend that will be forged by your own hand."_

Why?

I gaze at the lighted walkways, the bulky frames of people doing their shopping. The cricket song caressing the night air fills the atmosphere as I make my way towards Castletown Center. I pass crowds rowdy, loud, obnoxious; crowds soft, giggling, conspicuous…Soft, loud, barking laughter crackles through the air. A whining child wails, pulling her parents towards a stall. A fretting mother hurries down the street in search of her truant son. An angry vendor shoos a crook and smacks him over the head. A charity group huddles off to the side, chanting their mantras. An apothecary toils over a cauldron, a line waiting with bottles ready to be filled. Goron dancers pound the earth with their flat feet and Zora chefs swiftly serve tasty delicacies.

Why?

Well, when all of Hyrule is placed before you, such that no matter where you look you can see it in its entirety, it is impossible to turn your back on it.

* * *

"Excuse me, might I trouble you for an opinion?"

I look up from my moonlit misery. A full hour has passed and I have not yet even found a postman to read the list off to me. I had begun to feel as if I had already failed at my task.

The girl waving in front of me boasts an amiable smile of white teeth and dimples. Playful brown eyes meet mine from under a mane of flowing red hair. She is clothed in a dress of the simple dull red of the Meadow Flatlands, and her heavy boots identify her as a rancher.

She takes my hand and pulls me up from the bench I was seated at.

"Wait…" I try to tell her to stop as she drags me into a busy street.

"Just come over here," She giggles, "It will only take a second."

I follow her down a ways, puzzled by our rather informal meeting. I watch the healthy flush to her cheeks bathe in the light of lanterns as she continues to rapidly navigate the market. She remains oblivious to my discomfort at being startled. As we continue to dash haphazardly through streets, it dawns upon me that being rude was not her intention, and so I relax and follow her, keeping my eyes alert for landmarks to find my way back.

She tugs me to the side of a brightly lit tent boasting beautiful dresses of all shapes and colors. She pulls a rich violet one with ruffles rippling down like a waterfall, and hands it to me. With her other hand she takes an iridescent red one off the rack with ribbons and ties reminding me of a complicated flower.

"Okay, so…which would look better on a blonde? The red or blue one?" She holds hers up to my body, "I'm buying for my best friend and she's about your height."

She has me bring the blue one up to my frame as well and taps her lip in thought.

"Well?" She prompts, "What do you think?"

I flit my eyes between the two beautiful dresses and this mysterious girl's expectant expression. I reach out and feel the smooth fabrics and sigh. Not only are they spectacularly made, but they must feel lovely to wear.

"They're both gorgeous," I say, wide eyed, "Your friend must be something special."

"Uh-huh," She responds, taking the blue dress from my hands to compare to the other one in the light, "See my dilemma?"

"What color are your friend's eyes?" I ask, tracing the intricate seams with a finger.

"She's got green eyes," is the response, "So, are you telling me I should get her the red one?"

I nod, "Yes, it would be very complimentary."

"Ah, good! See," She gives another laugh that's contagious, "I knew you could help me. And here I was standing for a good twenty minutes before I ran into you."

She hangs the blue waterfall dress up once again before taking my hand and leading me over to the woman in charge of the tent to make her transaction. Across the way, a man stands yelling futilely to a crowd of laughing shoppers. Before him on a dilapidated table are several jars with what appear to be preserved plants.

"I am the Hyrule Horticulture Man!" he calls, "I've studied a vast variety of Hylian botany. You should all listen to what I have to say about the invasive species of Deku Baba infesting the Woodlands! Yes, sir, even you! No, do not touch that! _That_ is a dissected deku seed, thank you very much! You may observe, please do not – Hey! As I was saying, the Deku Baba was once a native species to Hyrule, but was eradicated nearly two-hundred years ago. Lately it has come back to the Woodlands . Now, an interesting discovery about the Deku Baba is that, although they are classified as plants, they do have a structure at the base of their mouth-like bulbs which acts similarly to a _brainstem_. Isn't that just fascinating…"

I turn away from the crazy man's ramblings. As the vendor neatly folds and wraps the dress in white paper, the red haired girl turns her attention back to me.

"So, have you been to the Gerudo stands yet?"

I shake my head 'no' and her jaw drops in a comically over exaggerated manner.

"What? No way! How could you have missed the Gerudo?"

There are many, many ways. Spending a night in the Apothecary tent, being warped in and out of Hyrule Castle, and making a scene in front of the Crown Princess, just to give credit to but a few. I offer a small smile and shrug innocently.

She thanks the dress vendor and takes her item before grasping my hand and pulling back into the tide of people flowing in the streets.

"They're over this way, missy. Here, I'll show you."

After squeezing past several sweaty bodies to get to the Gerudo stand, we find ourselves beholding a long table of wares. The five Gerudo women sitting down behind this table are heavily adorned with bracelets, earrings, nose rings, and fanciful cloths wrapped decoratively around slim figures destined to be the envy of every Hylian woman. We pass brackets of jewelry and ornaments, a few racks of long, scary looking swords and spears, until reaching the corner where a glass display of earrings sits proudly boasting its treasures.

The girl presses a hand to the display, warm brown eyes wide with wonder.

"So, what do you think? Aren't they pretty?"

I lean forward to get a better view. Each pair of swirling, silver backed earrings are unique and fit with a gemstone heart. I nod, slowly in acknowledgement, taking in the beauty of the small jewelry pieces.

She jabs her finger forward, "You see these plain silver ones? Those are my favorite. Look, they have little leaf engravings on them. How about you?"

I move my head a little to let the light shine down on the display. A pair of deep purple earrings catches my eye and holds my attention. I point to them.

"I really like these," I say.

She follows my finger with her gaze and nods enthusiastically, "Ooh, is purple your favorite color?"

As I turn to respond, a larger woman from the Woodlands bumps into me, nearly knocking me over. The red haired girl catches my arm as I regain my balance. The woman swoops down on me, an apology ready and loaded on her lips when she catches sight of the state of my hair, sputters, turns, then leaves without further acknowledgement.

I shake at the cruel interaction. An ocean stings at the back of my eyes and I swallow a bitter comment. The red haired girl takes a glance in the woman's direction and scowls.

"Let's get out of here," she says, offering her hand once again.

I take it without hesitation.

It's a little funny. After the events of today, meeting the princess and musing about mythical quests and adventures, I'd almost forgotten about how my hair would affect how I might be treated.

Almost.

* * *

"I'm not a harlot, just so you know," I say, timidly.

She'd led me to Castletown Center where the massive platform is being set up for Princess Zelda's Coming of Age ritual tomorrow. Workers labor tirelessly, hammers banging and saws grating. The girl told me to stay put while she bought some food and returned with a heaping plate.

"I know," She says, and I feel like laughing at how simple of a response it is. She gestures for an open bench, "Here, would you like to sit? I brought you a fork to share."

I sit and take the wooden fork from her. A thick, brown eyebrow rises.

"You're left handed?" She blurts.

"Yes," I respond, "It's not so uncommon. Are you sure about…" I gesture towards the colorful array of foods on her plate, "I can purchase my own if – "

She nods vigorously, "I bought _way_ too much. It would be a real shame if it went to waste…wouldn't it?"

Her nose wrinkles in amusement as I gawk at her. I take a piece of something I can't identify and place it on my tongue.

It would seem that this strange girl has an insatiable salt tooth.

"How did you know I wasn't a harlot?" I ask after a moment, the question demanding to be let out.

"I saw what that awful woman did to you yesterday," She responds, seriously, "It was really unfair of her. All you did was look up for a moment."

I let silence fill the air between us as we eat. I glance up at the semi-blurred skies above. Clouds have begun to sprawl all over the night sky, tucking the moon into a blanket of darkness. A cool wind sweeps past us ominously and we glance up.

"Did you feel that?" I ask.

"Yeah," She says, a little quietly, "The wind just changed. A storm's coming."

I return my eyes to the lively scene around us and she does the same. The moment of oddity passes, and we move on.

"Ooh," She says after a moment, "I want you to try and guess my name!"

I toss her a puzzled look, "Why won't you just tell me?"

"Because it's more fun that way. Same as it's more fun to run around with someone my own age in Castletown than by myself." She puts her fork down and crosses her arms, "Just guess."

I have to think for a moment.

"Elizabeth."

"Nope."

"Andrea?"

"Not even close."

"Margaret."

"Where are you getting these names from?"

I try again, over and over. I run through every name of the girls in Ordona and every name I've ever heard of in my life. Finally, I start making up random sounds. She starts laughing at my attempts.

"Feirilia…" The sounds die on the tip of my tongue.

"Okay, okay. Stop," She waves her hands before her face, still laughing, "Since you gave it an honest go I'll just tell you it. My name is Malon. Malon Yael Rancher."

"Oh," I say, "That's unfair. I've never heard the name Malon in my life."

She shrugs, "Ah, well."

"I still don't see why you couldn't have just told me from the beginning," I grin, "Who are you Malon Rancher? Are you a Hylian secret agent or something?"

She bursts out laughing, "It's just for fun. Seriously, this is the most I've heard you speak. You're really quiet, you know that? Okay, now it's my turn."

"You want to guess my name?"I ask, amused.

"Yeah, well, I made you do it to me. It's only fair that I do it to you."

She gives several attempts. Her lists of names are far more extensive than my own, and it a takes her awhile to exhaust her own sources.

"Oh…" She purses her lips in concentration. I'm just about ready to tell her when she says, "How about Sara?"

I give a sharp inhale at the sound of that name, almost as if I'm startled. Her eyes brighten.

"Did I get it?" She claps her hands together excitedly, "Wow, that took awhile. You look like a Sara."

I shake my head quickly in negation, "N-no…My name is actually Link."

"Oh…really?" She shakes my hand, "Well, okay then. It's lovely to make your acquaintance, Link."

"Likewise."

An awkward pause replaces our lively conversation. I toss the plate and wooden forks in a disposal can and return to the bench where Malon sits, staring at the workers absently. Before long I have the list between my fingers again, tracing and retracing the little symbols with nothing short of abject hopelessness

"What's that you got there?" Malon leans over my shoulder.

"It's…" I make to fold it up again and push it into my purse, but Malon snatches it from my grasp.

"_Travelers Cloak, Hiking Boots, Satchel with Four Compartments, Two Climbing Ropes, Two Bottles –"_

"Wait!" I exclaim, surprise exploding in my chest, "You can read?"

"Yeah, I can read. I go to school here in Castletown," Malon says, obviously, her eyes wide, "Are you running away?"

I bite my lip.

"Oh, gods! You're running away, aren't you!" Malon accuses, "Where'll you end up going?"

"I…I don't actually know yet," I reply, putting a hand up to block the stream of questions bound to spewing out of Malon's mouth, "Here, I want you to look at this for a moment."

I pull out the letter Princess Zelda sent me this morning and point to the Hylian Royal seal. She takes the letter, turns it in her hands, finds my gaze again. Her mouth remains hanging open. I raise my eyebrows in agreement with her response.

"Someone in the Castle is sending me somewhere in Hyrule to do something important. They gave me quite a sum of money," I pull out the five silver rupees, "And I'm supposed to buy everything on this list so that I can embark tomorrow."

Malon shakes her head in awe, "Wow, that sounds…kinda scary. And exciting. But really weird at the same time. Who just gives out money like that? This is…I dunno. Maybe they want you to go pray at the temples or something and bring back a completed temple book. "

I shrug, doubting that's the case, "Would you mind helping me find these items? Please?"

A conflicted look passes over her face. Her brown eyes vividly reflect worry. My spirits dampen again at her lack of an initial response. She looks down at the list, then back at me. Repeats the motion, sighs.

"Well…I guess I can get you these items," She finally admits, "I know where to get all of them, anyway."

* * *

"Did you get it all packed away?" Malon asks, leaning against an apartment building as I jog back from my tent.

"Yes, I stuck it behind my tent underneath a vegetable cart."

She nods, "Okay. That's good. Here's the change from the rupees," She hands me a large handful of red, blue, and green rupees, "And you managed to pack everything away inside of that satchel?"

I nod as I pocket the change.

Our trip through the Nightmarket for the princess's list of items was a whirlwind of an excursion. Malon and I dashed through markets and stalls in our search. A rare few exchanges of words occurred, mostly just things like: _hold this,_ or _these boots look sturdy,_ or_ this cloak is lined_, and _okay, grab it!_

"Okay," She looks down, and her shoulders slump a little, "Well, I have to go now. Dad's calling for me."

"Malon, thank you," I say, and she smiles, "Thank you for everything. I don't know how I can ever repay you for all of your help today."

"No need," She says, waving her hands in front of her, "It was really nothing. Thank you for helping me with the dress."

She turns leave, pauses, "You know…We wouldn't mind adopting you."

"Pardon?"

She shrugs, "Dad and I are over this way," She points further down the street, "I'm just saying that you're always welcome to come live at Lon Lon Ranch. That is…if this doesn't work out for you."

I'm not sure what to make of this. I smile and wave as she makes her way but my insides feel like they're turning within my body. This day's felt like the longest in my life.

Before returning to the Sheikah performance, I lean back against the building and gaze at the sky. The cool night air erects goose bumps up and down my arms and legs, and I cross my arms against it. The darkness has swallowed the moon. There is only the faint outline of light from where it should be shining from behind a thick layer of clouds.

That storm is coming in faster than I thought.


	7. Chapter 6: Seven Days

**Chapter 6: The Seven Days**

I inhale a lungful of city air in the morning. Stepping out of the tent in my new boots, I feel like someone else entirely. The clothes are and baggy and unfamiliar. The lined pants and traveling cloak are so different from the cotton dress I have packed in the satchel slung across my shoulder. My feet feel strange in the boots Malon picked out for me, like my toes are being squashed by a sitting hog. I shake my hands, feeling this new self of mine.

There is a light giggle off a little ways. Turning, I see stragglers returning from the Nightmarket. Blue and black rings hang below their half-closed eyes, a set of smiles light their faces. I duck behind the tent so as not to be seen.

I take a few more steadying breaths, feeling the rise and fall of my chest with each lungful. My heart slows to a steady cadence of a lullaby. I close my eyes, extending the moment for as long as I dare. My eyes open, and then I disengage from the tent shadows. The sky is bleak and overcast. The deep purples and blacks found above tell of heavy rains to come. I can feel a sort of raw tension in the air, drawing out my fears and insecurities once again. Despite them, I feel my feet make steps on their own accord, drawing me farther and farther away.

I pause near the end of the street as two familiar figures come into view. Cousin Sofia's white bandana is stark in the dim light. Ralph Faron's hands are knit in front of his chest, moving as he speaks with earnest certainty. Their conversation halts as I approach, like the tail end of a light rainfall, and both heads turn to face me.

"Link?" Cousin Sofia blurts in surprise.

I nod as she rearranges her dress on the ground to better look in my direction. She does not rise to greet me. Ralph stares with a countenance as expressive as the clouds above. Sofia's large, brown eyes make sweeping arcs as she takes in my new attire. Her head shakes.

"I didn't even recognize you at first."

I shift my weight at the heavy awkwardness filling the air, "Yes. Indeed, that's the point."

Ralph's eyes darken in the shadow of a second.

"You're running," he states.

"Yes."

"Now?" Sofia asks, brown creasing, "On a national holiday? Link, that's…"She pauses, "Where would you go?"

I don't know how to answer yet, so I say, truthfully, "I'm not certain yet."

Ralph pulls himself to his feet, arms lifted so that his hands rest on his head. He paces, once, turns, shakes his head with a mildly amused smirk.

"Well, good luck, then," He voices.

Cousin Sofia's eyes snap up, alarm swimming behind the brown of her irises.

"That's it?" She asks, "That's how you're just going to leave us?"

It is in this moment that I ironically believe that the only one who understands me is Ralph Faron. As my eyes flit to his retreating form, I feel a sort of gratitude towards him. It wells up in my chest, but does not overflow; rather, it remains there, held in place.

He dips his head, entering a tent. He pauses, as if debating turning back around to say something more to me, but then he continues forward, the tent flap closing behind him. I cannot help but think to myself that maybe he did know me a little better than I thought he had. All it took to realize this was having my hair sliced off and being thrust into a new perspective. In another time and place, perhaps he and I could have made…something with one another.

But I can't afford to think like that. Not now. Not anymore. From this point on I am no longer Link Ordona. I have to stop pretending that I am. No, from now on, I'm just Link.

"I never really belonged in Ordona," I address Cousin Sofia on the ground, "Anyone trying to keep me, or tell me otherwise is wrong. From the moment I was born, I was always destined for a different life than everyone else. Up until today, I was sure that my future held nothing more than cleaning and menial duties around the village," she shifts in discomfort, her eyes betraying much concern although she tries to hide it behind an expressionless façade, "The gods have summoned me to a different path, now," I say, thinking of the princess, "And I think I have to go."

In her eyes reflects not a glimmer of understanding. It hits me that she can't understand. The mere idea of a community member just leaving without a purpose towards the betterment of the village is too unfathomable for her to understand. She does her best, though.

"Indeed," She manages, after a time, "I…I wish you the best, Link. Please, take care."

I know she means it, and so I reply, "Thank you."

As I turn and make my way down streets both broad and narrow, passing carts both empty and full, I recall that day at the hat stand nearly two weeks ago when Cousin Sofia gave me Auntie's straw hat for free. It seems like quite a long while ago. A little nagging detail resurrects itself and dangles in front of me curiously. I have to wonder: who was the little grass figure she had braided between her hands?

* * *

The princess sits, waiting for me atop that voluminous bed of hers. Her hands are folded neatly in her lap, and her braided hair is immaculate. A smile that doesn't quite reach her eyes lights her face when she sees me.

"Princess," I say, walking forwards with a twirl, "Here's everything on the list."

"That's good."

My ascent into the royal quarters was much more graceful this time around than last. Instead of landing like a battered bird, sprawled out on the floor, I managed to keep my balance.

She clears her throat, her tone sounding oddly dull, "Very well done, Link."

"Did you reset the warp tile?" I inquire as she casts her eyes over my new attire.

"Yes, I had to," She replies, quickly, "Good riddance! That was a horrid job on my part. I'm embarrassed to even call that magic my own."

I walk up to her, "Happy birth- "

"Please don't," She puts a hand up, "Please…just, sit with me for a moment."

I timidly sit on the bed. The mattress is so soft, I sink in with the feeling that I won't stop. There's a hardness in the air surrounding her today, completely different from yesterday. I can see there are dark circles the colors of the skies outside beneath her eyes and under layers of white make-up. Worry for her health and well-being drives my lips to move.

"Are you alright?"I inquire, settling beside her.

She nods, slowly, turning to face me, "Yes, Link. I am alright. Did you say your farewells?"

I pause and she gives me woeful look that could melt the heart of a stone.

"You didn't…did you…"

I feel the guilt crash over me all over again. The turmoil I've been trying to keep hidden away rises up and overflows in my chest. I take a moment to catch my breath.

"I did in my own manner," I respond, "Last night I purchased a small link of metal. I left it on my bedroll this morning."

"That's not exactly what I would call heartfelt in any way," She responds, seriously.

"It's what my father did," I reply, "Just before he left to work as a patrol guard in the cities. They'll…" I hang my head, "I just couldn't face having to say goodbye to them."

"So you did it in the manner you knew how. I understand…I suppose," She gazes off, distantly, as if lost in thought for a moment. Her eyes glaze over and a frown begins to tug at her brow.

"Here," I pull the rupees from my wallet from last night, "You probably want your change back. I didn't use all of the rupees."

"Keep it," She says, clipped.

This is highly unusual. I can tell that there's something very wrong.

I swallow, "Is there a reason I don't see you in the grove anymore?"

She closes her eyes for a moment, a humorless smile touching her lips, "Yes, Link. I've been given sparse hours to sleep during the festivities. Since the first day of Good Harvest I have entertained dignitaries and performed a variety of rituals. However, last night was a little different. I did not meet you in the grove because I was not asleep; rather, my soul was elsewhere."

My eyes widen in horror, "How does that work? Wouldn't that mean that you…died?"

She shakes her head, "No, I did not die. You actually have this ability at your disposal as well. However, I do not believe you have as great of control over it as I do. When you and I meet in the grove, it is because there is a path through which our souls can travel to reach the grove when the both of us are in a state of rest. Last night, I chose instead to send my soul to the Temple of the Goddess Hylia to pray and await Her Grace's blessing upon the eve of my Coming of Age."

"Why do I get the sense that something horrific happened to you?" I say, cautiously, shifting on the mattress.

"Horrific? No, I wouldn't call it that," She says, a little sadly, "Brutally enlightening? Now there's a good title for it. No, I met the goddess Hylia last night."

"You _met_ the goddess?" I can hardly believe what I'm hearing. She speaks of meeting the goddess as if it were something as commonplace as seeing a butterfly in a garden. All the while, that sad expression on her face weighs on me like a stone.

"Yes. She came down from above, bathed in golden light, singing The Ballad with a gilded harp in hand. Ethereal wings encircled her form as she touched the floor with bare feet. She called me by my name, Zelda, and revealed to me a vision containing the memories of all of the Zeldas before me."

She closes her eyes, "To suddenly have every thought, know every sensation, remember every memory the queens before me have ever possessed within their lifetimes was almost too much for me to bear. I thought that surely I would go mad with the knowledge of it all," She wrapped her arms around herself, her back curving slightly, "Still, I am not fully recovered from the experience. It took me several hours to differentiate the thoughts from one another, determine which thoughts and feelings belonged to whom, and who each Zelda was and during which era."

I bite my lip, "That sounds…awful. Why would she do that to you? Isn't she supposed to be your grandmother?"

Her eyes flutter open, staring coolly at the far wall of her room with something akin to hatred, "I think she did it out of necessity. I have been…woefully misguided throughout most of my life," She clenches her hands into fists, "Damn, damn, damn! Damn it all!"

I jump and she regards me for a moment, an unapologetic look on her face, "The superstitious Farmlands do not curse out of fear of the wrath of the gods," She comments, dryly, "That's why I've never heard you curse."

"Indeed."

"Well, you should try it sometime," She mutters, bitterly, "It gets something out of the system when cool headed reasoning fails."

She gestures abstractly towards the books on her desk, "These biased texts were all written by starry-eyed fanatics who carelessly tossed history and folklore together in a cake-batter, and then had the audacity to throw it into an oven to make it look pretty."

I shake my head vigorously, "Wait, princess. What are you going on about?"

"Everything. Given the knowledge bestowed upon me last night, it turns out that the stories passed down from generation to generation within the Royal Family hold a grain of truth wrapped in the frivolous gilded package of exalted hyperbole," She pauses in her rant, pressing a hand to her forehead, "Now, this concerns us both because we now find ourselves in more danger than I could have foretold. The darkness seeping into this world, it leeches my power away by the day, and it is almost upon us. We have very little time to do what I had planned."

I place my hands on her shoulders, and she tenses, "What do we have to do?" I ask, "I'll do anything you ask of me."

Such bold words, I'm not sure where they come from. They ring true in my spirit and I hold fast to them. I feel her relax, sit a little straighter. A calm washes over her countenance, and her eyes clear of the chaos they held before like pools of water being purified. I feel the change more than observe it. We exchange a smile, and the Zelda who_ I_ know is back.

"Do you know the legend of the Triforce?" She asks, a little quietly.

I nod, "Of course. Everyone knows it."

"Excellent. I need your help in sealing it away," She says, her familiar smile beginning to return, "The seals we will use serve a double purpose. Not only will they keep the triforce from the forces of darkness, but we will also be able to seal that darkness away simultaneously," She nods in my direction, "I have complete faith that you'll be able to do it, so long as the Elders don't close off the temples themselves."

"What happens if the Elders do close them off?" I inquire, the detail ringing an alarm bell in my head.

"Then the ancient magic defending the temples will activate and your life will be thrust into peril should you attempt to enter them," She replies, dismissively, "But you shouldn't have to worry about that now; the temples remain open. They will not be for long, however, which is why you must make haste."

"Okay…" I get the feeling once again that the gods are pulling strings above my head, "So, it's like a pilgrimage?"

"Exactly," The princess voices, yawning, "You are to travel to the Fire, Water, and Forest Sanctuaries to obtain the three Triforce Seals. Once you've recovered them, you must return to the Temple of the Goddess so that you and I can perform the sealing ritual together. Is that all clear?"

"I think so," I reply, "So, we're basically protecting the Triforce."

"Basically."

"And by doing that, we also save Hyrule from the dark forces."

"We will be sealing the darkness away as well, yes."

I swallow, "If you don't mind my asking: where exactly is the Triforce?"

She considers my question for a moment, and I can tell she's about to tell the truth when suddenly she closes her mouth. When she reopens it, she says, diplomatically, "It's hidden away. For our purposes it is safe in a place where darkness will not look."

"That doesn't sound very reassuring," I respond, frankly.

"I know it doesn't, but you are just going to have to trust me when I tell you that the darkness will not get to it in the time between now and when you return with the seals," She replies, "Do you trust me?"

Of course I trust her. What I don't trust are the new voices and memories rolling around in her head. Coming in and seeing a completely different Zelda was startling enough. I peer into her eyes, making sure she's still here.

"I do," I say after a moment's pause, and I see her breathe a relieved sigh.

"That's good. Thank you for trusting me."

Her shoulders sag again. She looks very tired. She leans her head into my shoulder.

"Wait, princess…"

"It's alright, Link…I just need to rest…Please, wake me in an hour so that I can see you off," She says, drowsily, "I don't get much time to rest…see…"

She dozes off immediately. I slowly move her so that she is lying on her side. I sit upright on her bed, prepared to make good on her request. Outside, thunder rolls. The sky has become a disorienting black. A wave of concern passes over me, but when I see the princess's peaceful face in slumber, I feel it dissipate and recede.

* * *

A blaring siren jolts me into awareness. The flames illuminating the room dim, casting everything into an agitated red haze. Scratching and shrieking greets me from behind the closed door. I hear the sound of metal scraping against metal, war cries.

"Princess!" I shake her, "Wake up!'

Her eyes slowly open, refocus. She flies upright, glancing left and right, disoriented until her gaze finds mine. In her eyes I see nothing short of dread.

"What's going on?" I ask, terror clawing into my stomach, "What's that noise?"

She rubs the sleep from her eyes with the backs of her hands, "There's been a castle breech! Quickly! We must – "

A thunderous thudding rattles the door on its hinges, cutting the princess off. She whips her head in the direction of the door, slipping off the bed and backing away. I follow her, cautiously.

"What do we do?" I ask, turning, "Princess?"

Lightning strikes in the distance in a ravenous flash of light. The princess does not respond. The door rattles again, cracking. I jump.

"Princess, what do we do?" I repeat, glancing over to her.

She's stopped moving, staring straight ahead dully. The sirens blare anew, and I barely manage to keep from trembling. The door shatters, and in wobble three armored creatures wielding enormous sharpened battleaxes. Their beady eyes glint in the red light like hungry black coals, and nausea wells up from my gut like a rising tide.

_Oh, gods…_

I chance a glance back at the princess who remains as still as ever; her face losing all sense of color except for her lips which have turned a disturbing shade of purple.

One of the creatures lets out a scream and clumsily hauls an ax over his head, making ready to charge towards us. I grasp the comforter on the bed with all my might and rip it from the mattress. With a grace I didn't know I possessed, I leap onto the bed and cast the blanket over its head as it hobbles forward. It struggles to reorient itself, swinging the ax utilely in an attempt to free itself, entangling itself like an insect in a spider's web. Its comrades at the door rush forward. I reach behind me, grasping for one of the embellished throw pillows, launching it into the face of one of the pig faced monsters before flying forward and pushing against the entrapped one, shoving it with the weight of my entire body. The three go down like dominoes in a struggling mass of axes, squeals, and squabbling limbs.

I grab the princess's hand behind me and yank her towards the door. She stumbles behind me, dazed.

"Princess!" I hiss, spinning us behind the demolished door and pressing up against the wall, out of sight, "Princess! Snap out of it!"

I shake her, "Zelda! Zelda! Wake up!"

She blinks, groggily, "…Link…What…?"

"Put a barrier up on that door!" I somehow keep from screaming at her, "Those things are still in there! Use your magic!"

She swoons, forcing me to catch her. I pull her to the side as the moblins walk past us and scurry off down the corridor, their squeals echoing all the way down the hall. I pull us behind a statue of a giant loftwing, pressing up against a stained glass window. I let her slide into a sitting position.

Pressing my face to the window, I hear screams from below in Castletown and my heart feels like it will pound right out of my chest. Swallowing mouthfuls of precious air, I look down to see the princess doing the same. I bend down and sit beside her, turning my head to watch her.

"What do we do?" I whisper.

She continues catching her breath, lips beginning to return to their natural color. It takes her several minutes to form a response, and for a little while I wonder if I should repeat the question, but the strength to do so eludes me.

"How?' She says, breathlessly, "How did you know?"

"What are you talking about?" I say, confused.

"How did you know to tangle the Moblins in blankets?" She clarifies, barely over a whisper.

"I didn't," I reply, pressing fingers to my forehead, "I honestly didn't. I just…thought they looked like fat potatoes. And potatoes roll…"

She gazes at me in disbelief. I let my head fall back against the glass. A wave of screams rises up from below, and thunder rattles the window so violently I'm afraid it will break.

"We have to get out of here, " I say.

"…Right."

"Where do we go?"

"There's…a warp tile behind a wall on the other side of the Castle on the fourth floor, that's one floor up from here. It will take us to the Temple of the Goddess where we will be safe."

"Can you lead us there?"

"Yes, I think so."

I rise to my feet, offering my hand, "Can you stand?"

She places her hand in mine. It feels cold and clammy. She struggles to her feet, shaking horribly. As I pull her away from the statue, her grip is so weak I have to grip her hand tightly to keep her with me.

"Okay," I say, trying and failing horribly in an attempt to smile, "This will be just like…running through the woods. Remember?"

She nods slowly, her pale face anything but convinced. I swallow.

I'm not convinced either.

If there is just one thing keeping me going, it's the terror. It's the sound of shouting and screaming, of metal meeting metal. As shadows race across the walls and squeals of blood-lust follow us through the castle, I keep running, dragging the princess behind me, knowing that if I let up for even a moment, it could be my last.

We zigzag through a maze of corridors, stopping and starting as hordes of these creatures called Moblins give chase to wounded castle guards. We dart away, taking longer routes, squeezing into crawl spaces, hiding in the shadows of statues, beneath tables and desks, and between rooms as monsters swarm.

Finally, the moment that I've been dreading comes upon us.

"Link!" She hisses behind me, grasping my vice grip with her free hand, "We have to stop!"

We veer off to the side into a cramped crawl space used for ventilation. I let her catch her breath. I'm shaking with adrenaline.

"What happened back there?" I dare to whisper.

"At which point?" She asks between gasps, "When the trap door full of Moblins opened up, or when the doors locked in that room we were stuck in for several minutes?"

"Back in your room," I clarify, "With the first three Moblins."

"Oh…" She hunches her shoulders, "I just…froze."

"It…it wasn't the darkness hurting you, was it?"

She tilts her head, "Well, that certainly could have been a part of it. But, I…I was just terrified."

"Oh," I say, whispering back, "I'm terrified too."

She offers a weak smile, "At least you're capable when you're terrified. I…I don't understand how they could have taken the castle so quickly. It's, well, it's unfathomable."

"I think I know," I murmur, and her eyes widen in surprise.

"You do?"

I nod, "Yes…I actually saw them come in…only, I didn't know what they were at the time. They all had these dark hoods on. We all thought they were from further south than us…We weren't wrong, were we?" I ask, "Are they the creatures supposedly sealed away in the Swamplands?"

She lets out a sigh and I feel my hope begin to deflate.

"Do you know why castle security was put on high alert?" She asks.

"I was told by my escort that it was because there were so many people coming into Castletown."

"That was a cover up. Yes, we needed our guard to be meticulous during the festivities, but the real reason is because, somehow, the darkness has been seeping into our land."

I gape, "Does that mean the barrier is weakening?"

"See, that's the thing," She responds, "The barrier still stands strong. The darkness is coming through by another means. I don't know how yet. It was something I was researching when I stumbled upon the Sacred Grove, and then I met you…"

I nod, beginning to feel quite a lot claustrophobic in the small space, "Why did the festivities continue even though you knew of this?"

"By stopping the festivities we would only bring attention to a matter we believed we had well under control," She responds, solemnly, bowing her head, "It's…inexcusable on our part. We should have cancelled, even if it did set Hyrule back by several decades…"

She trails off and I don't ask her to elaborate. Beside us, I hear the snarling of a monster and I feel her tense beside me. We scurry out of the crawl space, sprinting away from the giant behemoth of a creature standing beside the vent with a hammer the size of the princess's bed.

I lead her up a flight of stairs where she points to the end of the stone corridor.

"It's up that way and to the left. We're almost there!"

We sprint madly, exhausting our reserves. Freedom is the carrot dangling before the mule. I felt my exhaustion fall away, thinking only of getting to that warp tile. Turning the corner we stumble, trip into a web of nets, and fall within a circle of at least a dozen Moblins. I scream shrilly, writhing, trying to get free. My heart is beating so hard I feel like my chest is bursting.

The Moblins march forward. In unison, they raise wide blades which glint perversely in the red light. I roll the princess and I out of the way as the first wave of blades descend, spinning headfirst into a stone wall. Pain explodes across my forehead, grinding into my skull, and I give another scream of frustration and pain, tears leaking from my eyes in strong rivulets.

I see the Moblins approaching once more. This time, one grabs the nets and tosses us into the center of the room again. I don't have the energy to roll us out of the way this time. It comes close so that I can look into its beady eyes. It steps on the net, raising its broad sword over the princess.

Zelda screams and my own voice joins her in shrill harmony. The blade begins its cruel descent and I close my eyes. I can't bear to watch. I can't bear to hear.

"Haaaah!"

**Clang!**

I hear the sound of battle crash down upon my ears. My eyes fly open. The Sheikah guardswoman from before twirls her body in a blur of reds and long, blonde braids, knocking down Moblins left and right, wielding a short spear in her hands. She lunges forwards enough power to create a breeze, impaling one, two, three Moblins onto the end of it. She casts the spear down once she's finished.

She takes out a short knife from a sheath on her back and frees Zelda from the nets. Zelda rushes into her arms.

"Impa!"

There are tears streaming down Zelda's face as she sobs into the woman's shoulder. Impa puts her arms around the princess in a protective embrace as I disentangle myself from the nets.

"It's alright, Your Highness. I'm here now."

The Sheikah looks up and her cold gaze meets mine. I freeze in my semi-seated position on the floor. Her red eyes stare menacingly at me as her face twists into that horrible scowl seared into my memory. I stumble back in shock and she releases the princess in pursuit.

"You!" She roars, striding forward predatorily.

It's my turn to freeze. Instead of responding quickly, I gaze up at her, unable to make a move as she backhands me across the face. I fall back, my head thudding against the floor. I hear a crack and my vision blurs for a moment. I let out an incomprehensible jumble of sounds.

The Sheikah picks me up by the front of my tunic, pressing me against a wall. She has her free hand curled into a fist, and I am suddenly more afraid for my life in her presence than I was back with the Moblin hordes.

"Impa! That's enough!" Zelda commands and Impa lowers her guard, "That's Link, and she's my Chosen Hero!"

Impa drops me, stunned. She turns on her heels, "Your Highness? There must be some mistake! This is no more than an ordinary maid."

I fall to the floor and crumple into a pile like a pile of ash. I rub the place on my sternum where the Sheikah's fist must have made an imprint.

"You will take her with us to the Temple of the Goddess," Zelda continues, standing regally, using a commanding voice I've never heard her use before.

Impa glances down at me condescendingly. She looks like she's about to argue, but the shrieking sounds of another horde sends her into action. She plucks me from the floor by the back of my cloak and takes the princess in her other hand. She runs into a wall, and I cringe, only to pass right through it.

We spin, and twirl, lifting upwards or downwards, and then we touch the ground. I drop to the ground like a sack of dried fish, feeling dry and crumbly. I look up and gasp. We are inside some sort of stone enclosure, an enormous stone statue of the Goddess Hylia with her arms and wings outstretched towers above us. We sit in the middle of an island where crystal clear waters flow around us.

Zelda pulls me to my feet, "This where we must part ways, Link. I must go do my work, and you yours."

Zelda immediately runs forward, splashing through the water to get to the base of the goddess statue, ruining the bottom of her dress. She reaches the base and finds a place to sit, turning back around to face Impa and me. She settles into a cross legged position I'm sure would be considered unladylike and spreads her arms out in resemblance to the statue behind her.

"Link!" She calls to me from her position, "There is another warp tile behind you! It will take you to the entrance of the temple right beside Castletown. You must go to the Sanctuaries and collect the Seals of Water, Fire, and Wood. Bring them back here and we can seal this darkness away!"

I glance towards Impa who is gazing down at me, expression inscrutable. She nods, beckoning towards the far wall where I see a faintly glowing floor tile.

"You must hurry!" Zelda continues in earnest, her body beginning to glow, faintly, "My power will only last another seven days. You have seven days to return to me, do you understand?"

"I do!" I holler across the way, "Zelda, I can do this!"

Even from a distance, I can see her smile, "I know you can. I believe in you, Link! Now go! Hurry!"

I rush over to the warp tile. Casting a glance behind me, I see that she has closed her eyes. Light envelopes her, blossoming around her form until I can't look in her direction anymore. Impa joins me at the warp tile.

"What are you waiting for? You're the Hero, aren't you?" She grunts, "I can't go out there. I have to watch over the princess. Get moving."

I nod, stepping onto the tile.

"The princess had better be right about you," I hear the Sheikah's words as the world begins to spin, "Or else we are all damned…"

I see a flash of blinding white light, and I fall forwards onto soaked earthly ground.

* * *

**AN:** I don't think I've mentioned this, so I might as well do this now: I don't own Zelda.

The checklist:

Naive protagonist with a lot of growth needed in order save the world...check!

Manipulative princess who gets the protagonist to fall in love with her and do whatever she asks...check!

Cataclysmic event which forces the young protagonist on an epic adventure...check!

Looks like this long, drawn out exposition has finally come to a close!

Special thanks to everyone who has reviewed, followed, and favorited. I hope you continue to enjoy!


	8. Chapter 7: Fleeing the Cities

**Chapter 7: Fleeing the Cities **

A harsh gale of icy wind pushes me back, and I cough as smoke coats the back of my throat. I look up through the curtains of rain to see hundreds of forms rushing towards me madly. Disoriented, I press forwards against the flow of people like a fish moving upstream. I make little headway. Bumping into the other wet figures, I mutter apologies beneath my breath, but as the words come out of my mouth, the offended parties are already far behind me.

"Everyone, get to the Goddess Temple!" a man calls to his family. I turn my head over my shoulder and watch as the figures throw themselves at the base of the temple, crying out to the Goddess Hylia.

I attempt to wipe the stray tears from my face, but my clothes are so soaked, the sleeve of my tunic does little to help. I press forward, heading down a forest path in the direction of Castletown. Dark silhouettes in the rain continue to dart past me. I see the hunched forms of women holding onto young children, guiding and carrying them through the rain. Suddenly, I am reminded of Auntie.

I sprint the rest of the way, despair piercing my chest in sharp needles, chasing the breath from my lungs. I find the Western Entrance to Castletown and run straight into the giant double doors, pounding the heavy iron with my fists.

"Auntie!" The scream tears the back of my throat, "Let me in! Let me in!"

On the other side, I feel the pounding of many other fists. Screams rise up from within the castle walls. I throw my weight against the door, sliding down the rough surface as sobs shake my body.

"-Help us!"

"-They're killing people in here!"

"-Too much smoke – can't breathe!"

"-Mama! Where are you?"

I leap back from the doors, my nerves on fire. I need to get away. I stumble back as a great cacophony of horrible screams of pain and despair rattles the great iron doors. With a nonsensical shriek, I begin running back in the direction from which I came. As I run, the voices of those people continue to echo in my ears, ricocheting around in my mind.

A blinding light flashes across the sky, reflected by the clouds. I duck, thinking that it's a lightning storm. The rain above my head immediately ceases, and maternal warmth floods through my limbs. I glance up, patting my clothing with my hands. It's dry. From the Temple of the Goddess shines a brilliant light, driving he darker clouds back, keeping them at bay. I sluggishly pull myself to a standing position, gazing, mouth agape, as a beam of light shoots out from the temple, separating to touch the four gates of Castletown.

The light shines with such brilliant intensity, I have to shield my eyes and twist away. I hear jubilant shouts and cries. Praises to Hylia swell from the direction of Castletown in an absurd contrast to the wailing I heard moments before.

I slowly untwist and reopen my eyes one at a time. My mouth remains open at the sight: the great iron doors have completely disappeared, as if they never had existed to begin with. I whip my head back toward the Goddess Temple.

_Zelda_, I think, awestruck.

Like a great dark entity released from a prison, swarms of people, mad with terror, flee from the city walls. As a giant moving wall of bodies, they draw near, ready to either sweep me up with them or trample me into the ground.

I turn and run.

I run blindly. Even though it's no longer raining, my vision remains fuzzy and clouded at the edges. I just keep placing on foot in front of the other. _I have to keep going! I have to move! Go! Go! _I tell myself. I run and run and run until I find myself panting beneath the black gates of another city. I turn back around me, looking for the chasing throngs. Seeing none, I continue forward, dizzily.

People are out in the streets staring at me. Most are wearing their dark waterproof clothing, scratching their heads. I feel disoriented. I'm not sure where I am going. The looming black apartments and stores all look identical. I can't differentiate the different streets from one another. Figures are beginning to approach me, but I keep moving forward, trying to ignore them.

Someone touches my shoulder. I jump with a yelp, rushing away.

"Hey!" He chases me, grasping my arm and twisting it. Hard.

"I said come back here!" He pulls me back and several others flock around us. I drop to the cobblestone, hyperventilating. Figures in their dark cloaks form a semicircle around me.

"What the Hell happened at Castletown? What's with all this rain? Eh?" I'm being shaken, "Answer us!"

I try to shake my head. It's pounding so hard now, I feel like it will explode.

"Give her some air," Another man says, pushing the first one back. I try to track him, see his face, but I lose sight of him amidst the figures standing in front of me.

"Where are you from? What's your name?"

I clutch my head and bow it between my knees.

"Don't ask pointless questions, idiot!" I'm being grasped by the shoulders, my chin is forced up, "Tell us what happened at Castletown!"

This one is about middle aged. He too wears the dark clothing of his fellows. His eyes are brown like his hair and beard. He is rather pale.

"You speak Hylian?" He prompts, "We saw you coming from the direction of Castletown, you must speak Hylian."

I push his hands away from my face and stumble backwards, "It's burning!"

"Wha'd she say?"

"It's burning!" I say, louder, pushing back against the crowd, "Castletown is burning!"

I feel hands descend upon me, pulling me every which way. There are bodies bumping into me, fingers grasping at my hair, my hat, my tunic, my cloak. I rip them away and spin, awkwardly, trying to be rid of them. Still, they continue to come for me. I back into more hands.

"-Where's my family"

"-What happened?"

"-Look at me! Have you seen my daughter?"

I push away, dropping to my knees and rolling beneath those hands. I take off running again. They pursue.

"-Come back here!"

"-My family! Have you seen my family?!"

I flee down the middle of the city, pushing away from grasping hands and demanding voices. Before long I have another crowd following me, ready to envelope me into their masses. They continue demanding answers as I tear through their confusing streets.

"-Where are you going?"

"-Seize her, someone!"

Growing tired once again, I throw myself beneath a hat stand, riling the owner from his upright slumber. Hands drag me back out. I kick, scream. Someone has the strap of my satchel wrapped around my neck and I elbow them as hard as I can in the face. I dash away again, my lungs burning. I feel tears anew slipping down my face.

"-The witch hit me!"

I keep my eyes skyward where the skies are darkening again. I focus on the clouds to keep my mind off of how badly my lungs hurt. I keep running on and on, out through to the other side of the city and through the back gates. The hard paved roads are jarring against my joints. The pounding in my skull intensifies with every step I take. I touch a hand to my forehead, then the back of my head as I run. There isn't any blood, so I continue on, taking frequent short breaks to catch my breath before pressing onwards.

There comes a time when I come to the realization that I'm running in the dark rain once again and there no longer masses chasing after me. I slow my pace to an abject walk, breathing hard. Gazing up into the looming heavens, I feel the rain pelt my face relentlessly. I search the ubiquitous clouds for any sign of the thunder god, Levias, to appeal to him, but I cannot discern anything from the infinite shadows of the thunderheads. I drop to my knees on the paved road. I pull my hat and wring it out, watching the water splatter in the puddles below. To say that I feel awful would be a gross understatement. I clutch my pounding head and curl over, wanting to retch.

I know I should probably get up and continue moving. It's dangerous to be out on the roads alone. The thought does little to stir my motivations. My day of running through the castle and out of the cities has left me completely exhausted. I feel like a pigeon who has thrown through a storm. I shiver, pulling my cloak around me. It does little to help. It's already soaked through. I might as well have wrapped a blanket of water around myself.

Through the blanketing rain I take stock of the unfamiliar landscape. Instead of the green knolls and flat croplands I'm so accustomed to seeing, red rocks and menacing mountains present themselves before me, small shrubs wave in the wind, deranged. I press my hat to my mouth, missing the color green. As I close my eyes, I try to pretend that I'm not here.

_I'm in my house,_ I think, envisioning a scene,_ it's storming outside. Auntie and Uncle are with me, sitting on the floor beside the fire. We're eating the stew I've made using dried fish and fresh vegetables from the fields. The circular room of the farmhouse is a cozy comfort. The red embers of the fire dance playfully over crackling logs of wood. _

Thunder rolls overhead. Rain lashes my face. Another shiver trembles up my spine.

_I'm not here…I'm not here…I'm not here…_

I fall forward into the mud, eyes opening. No matter how hard I wish, I'm still right here. Stuck. The rains still pummel the side of my face.

_I just want to sleep…_

The puddles are beginning to grow and expand, coalescing with one another to become mini lakes. I should probably move. It's dangerous to be out here alone. I realize that I could possibly drown at this rate.

I close my eyes again. The puddles around me ripple, and my body shakes with shivering sobs.

* * *

"Well, well. What's this precious bundle doing here?"

My eyes open, slowly. My vision fades into focus. I feel awful. The mud has chilled me to the bones. I try to move but I feel too sore and exhausted to do more than shift my head.

I see the hooves of a black horse standing over me. A boot comes into view. It kicks me. I let out a low moan.

"Hello, lady. Have anything special you want to give to me?" A low voice says from above.

The mysterious man grabs the front of my tunic, pulling upwards. His face is covered with a black cloth so that I can only see his blue eyes and a small tuft of blonde hair from beneath a billowing hat. He wears a belt with a series of knives and short swords sheathed in it beneath a long black jerkin. He whips the satchel off my shoulder and pushes me to the side of the road, into the mud. I fall heavily and let out an exclamation of pain. It takes a moment for me to comprehend exactly what is going on.

"You're a highwayman." I whimper and he begins searching through my possessions.

He tosses aside my satchel, finding the rupees the princess gave to me in my purse, emptying them into his hand, pocketing them, dropping the purse. He glances at me, eyes crinkling in amusement. Lithely, he walks over and pushes me down into the mud. I land on my back, feeling the cold wetness soak into my back.

"Got anything else to offer?" He leans down, pressing a knee into my chest.

I flail, trying to shake him off to no avail. He keeps his grip on my shoulders. My hat falls off in the struggle and he laughs.

"You're a pretty one. And so young. What do you usually go for?" He leans down.

With the last ounce of strength, I let out the shrillest scream I've ever screamed and thrust my head forward, colliding our foreheads. He whips back in surprise, and I roll to the side, taking another breath and screaming anew.

I hear a blade singing from its sheath as he takes out one of his knives.

"Quiet or I'll slit your throat!"

I stumble back, towards his horse. He follows with murderous intent. I watch his feet as he moves and duck when he lunges forward. His horse lets loose a kick, knocking him awry mid lunge. I scream again, even as he falls to the ground.

I start to back away. I feel sluggish and awkward. My body won't move the way I want it to. He groans in pain, picking himself up from the ground. He's so much faster than I am. There's nothing I can do.

_It's all so unfair_, I think, letting loose another scream, this time out of every raw emotion coursing through my veins.

I feel a vibration beneath my feet. He is moving towards me now, that knife still gleaming in his hand. A rumbling purrs in my ears. _I am going to die_, I think.

From the corner of my vision, I see a moving object which looks like a boulder flying down the side of the mountain. It slams violently into the highwayman with enough force to send him flying several feet in the air like a thrown toy. He skids for several more feet, rolling, then stopping at the foot of a tree shrub.

I sink to my knees thinking, _what just happened?_ Every part of my body feels insubstantial. My mind is utterly numb.

A burly Goron unfurls in front of me. An exaggerated expression of horror set upon his features. He has his hands on both sides of massive head in disbelief.

"Oh, no! I didn't kill him, did I? Gods! Gods! It was a mistake! I would never, never kill anyone on purpose! It's not me at all!"

He marches over to the limp body of the highwayman, leans over, pokes the prone form curiously with a thick, fat finger. The highwayman lets out a groan, twitching. The Goron jumps up and down with evident joy, like an excited child, sending vibrations through the ground. He picks up the man in one hand and haphazardly plops him down onto his horse.

"Good horsie!" The Goron booms, "Take good care of your master, okay?"

The horse gallops off, the limp body of the highwayman bouncing up and down dementedly. I feel a slightly sick feeling rise up from my stomach. The Goron approaches me. He has my hat in his hand, offering it to me. He is so big he has to crouch down to hand it over.

"Here…sorry about your friend over there. He'll be alright, I think," He says, purple eyes blinking down at me with joy, "My name is Brother Cory. What's yours?"

I say something incomprehensible. His smile disappears.

"Sorry, didn't quite catch that. You were saying?"

I let out a giddy laugh. He continues to stare at me, innocently.

"Okay, tell you what, Little Hylian Girl. I'll take you up to my house since you're obviously cold and wet out here," He scoops me up onto his shoulder like a doll and begins carrying me up the slope of one of the mountains.

"I live in Goron City, you see," He rambles, "I love it in Goron City, but I really want to go to Castletown someday!"

I pass out against his shoulder.

* * *

"Little Hylian Girl? Wakey wakey! We're here!"

I wake to find myself staring into the purple eyes of a large Goron. I let out a shriek of surprise.

"Don't be afraid. Remember me? I'm Goron Brother Cory. I brought you up to my home after accidently running over your friend," He says, amiably.

I glance around at my surroundings. I am in a large, circular mud-brick shelter. Carpets line the entrance and the center of the house where I am seated at. There is a general kitchen area, a mat for sleeping, a fire pit in the center with a smoke hole built above serving as a skylight which is letting in fading light of evening. The atmosphere is incredibly dry and almost unbearably hot. I feel as if I am being slow cooked in an oven.

My cloak is set beside me. It is almost dry. I wonder how long I've been here for. I spin through my memories. I frown. I remember…talking to the princess…and then running out in the rain away from a burning Castletown.

There are giant holes in my memory. I haven't any idea what event the Goron is referring to, running over my friend. I silently pray that whoever he ran over is alright.

I try to move and find it the attempt excruciating. Just how long had I been running for, exactly? My head hurts so badly, and I feel incredibly drowsy.

"Well?" The Goron asks, gesturing around his house, "What do you think? Home sweet home!"

I think about what Auntie tells me about homes. I curl my legs into my chest. I miss Auntie terribly.

"You still haven't told me your name," Cory says, "But I guess that's alright. I'll just call you: Little Hylian Girl for now."

I swallow, "I was in Castletown…"

His thick eyebrows shoot upwards comically, "You were! That's so exciting! That's why you were on the road, weren't you?"

_Just how much time has passed?_ I wonder.

I scowl, "You haven't received word of what happened in Castletown yet?"

Brother Cory pushes his lower lip out in mockery of a frustrated child, "Don't break my heart. I wasn't allowed to go with everyone else. See, we all take turns working shifts in the mines, yes? And in order for us to go, we had to have eighty-five shifts in for the quarter. I thought I had enough, but when they looked through my file, I only had eight-two shifts documented."

I try to make my face look sympathetic, "I'm sorry… but -"

"Oh, don't be, little Hylian girl. It's not your fault. It's mine. It just stings because I was so looking forward to this holiday ever since the announcement last year."

He continues to mill about his home, removing objects from shelves, dusting them, replacing them. He checks the drying clay dishes on the rack, rechecks - still wet.

"Can I get you anything? Are you hungry? Thirsty? I have blankets in the back, but I now it's quite hot up here already."

I shift on his carpet, denying each extension of hospitality with a small shake of my head. My tunic is only half dry, but I no longer care. My eyelids feel like lead. My head could not feel worse. My only desire is for sleep.

He hands me a massive jug of water regardless, and I have to take it in both hands to keep it from spilling over on his floor. I take a few polite sips as he sits down across from me on the floor. The water has a metallic bite that I do not trust, and I set the jug down to the side.

"So, Little Hylian girl," Brother Cory booms, "What was this you were saying about Castletown? Wait! Wait!" He waves thick, knarled fingers before my face, "Don't tell me that yet! First, tell me what it was like in the markets. Yes, the markets! Is it true what they say about the street performances? That the Sheikah have such lovely voices so as to melt any heart of stone?"

I shake my head slowly in the negative. The walls behind Brother Cory's head are beginning to blur. I can't entirely remember certain key details I think I'm supposed to. Why am I here again? What about my quest?

"I heard no such rumor," I reply, and the Goron's rocky brow furrows, "You should know-"

"Aww, that's a shame!" He cuts me off, "See, there's this lovely girl I see in the mines every so often. She went with the Goron representatives, without me, of course, and I was sort of hoping for a romantic miracle in the Castletown market, yes?"

He gives a sad laugh, "Aww…well."

I clear my throat, but the sound is drowned by the still air of the room. Goron Cory continues his inquiry. I lean back, lose my balance, and have to catch myself with my hands.

"Oooh!" Cory pounds his feet excitedly against the floor in a miraculous display of flexibility.

"How is the food? I hear the Zora prepare the most scrumptious cuisine in all of Hyrule!"

"The food is…" I blink a couple of times.

_There's something I'm forgetting…_

"Yes?" Cory pushes, leaning forward, "The food is…what? A dream come true?"

"Dreams?" I respond, pressing a hand to my forehead, "Wait – hold on. The Princess wanted me to –"

"We'll get to all that stuff about the Crown Princess Zelda in a moment," Cory waves my utterances off, "Did you try any of the Zora food?"

"It's salty…Malon…"

_No, not Malon. What is it I'm forgetting?_

"What?" The Goron plunges a finger into his ear to clear it, "did you just say salty melons?"

I snort at the idea, "What?"

"That's what I'm asking you: what?"

"No…" I shake my head, holding my temples, "That doesn't even make any…"

A gong rattles the brains in my skull from the outside of the mud-brick dwelling. An old, gravelly voice announces itself through the thin cloth door.

"Brother Cory! This is the Elder!"

Brother Cory's jaw drops open. I get a good view of the dark cavern that is his loud mouth. He jumps to his feet with a rattling boom.

"Elder!" He prances to the door, pulling the fabric to the side in a flourish, "Welcome! I already have company over, but there's plenty of space to share!"

The figure that enters the dwelling looks like death. His back is curved dementedly, and his thick skin hangs off of stick like limbs. His face is a skull's mask with graying facial hair. The Elder steps in, barely acknowledging Cory, followed by the two much larger Gorons. Their arrival makes me feel very claustrophobic.

The Elder's gaze sweeps over me, and I stiffen as he approaches.

"This is her…?" He leans down into my face, sending chills down my spine, "What's your name, Hylian?"

I gulp, "Link."

"Link-what?" he snaps, impatiently.

"Link…Ordona…"

The elder returns to his full height.

"Ordona…" he mutters, turning to face the Gorons behind him, "Ordona, Ordona, Ordona. Never heard of it, have you? Well, I obviously know of the legendary Ordon Village, but that was turned into an amusement park in the wake of the Twilight. Hm…"

"It if helps," Brother Cory joins in, "She's got a southern accent. Don't you?" He turns to face me.

I nod once. My eyelids a drooping when the Elder addresses me again.

"So, are you from the Meadow Flatlands or the Southern Farmlands."

"Indeed."

"That wasn't a 'yes' or 'no' question, Hylian," the Elder snaps again, "Where are you from?"

I blink, eyes unfocused. His purple eyes narrow, "How did you get that bump on your forehead?"

"I don't remember."

The Elder points towards the jug.

"Has she been drinking enough water?" he demands.

The jug is shoved in front of my face and tipped back. A rush of water enters my mouth and I gasp in surprise, inhaling a mouthful into my lungs. I push it away, coughing, sputtering.

"How long has she been up here?" The Elder returns his attention to Brother Cory.

Brother Cory shrugs, "I don't know. Maybe an hour. Maybe less. I found her lying in the middle of the road down by the tobacco plants. The poor thing! She was all shaken up."

"I'll bet," The Elder grunts, clasping his hand behind his back, "The representatives have just returned from Castletown. Apparently, our capital has just burned to the ground."

For the second time today, Cory's mouth falls open.

"What!?" He turns to me, "Is this true?"

I curl into a ball, clasping my hands around my ankles, hiding my face between my knees. I nod, slowly, the image of a burning Castletown passing behind closed lids.

"Is everyone okay?" Cory presses, "Nobody was hurt, were they?"

"All of our own are fine," The Elder states, "There was a little confusion earlier on. Apparently there were some difficulties in navigating out of Castletown, thus a few minor…" he glances at me, "misplacements. All of ours found their way back. This one, though. This one is a long way from home."

"Oh, my," Cory responds, kneeling beside me, placing a heavy hand on my back, "You poor, poor thing! Don't worry, though! I'll take you back to your home myself tomorrow morning when you're feeling better. Maybe then you can tell us where you're from."

I press my face back into my knees. _Home…Auntie…Uncle…Oh, gods!_

"I was hoping you would say that," The Elder responds, walking towards the exit, "While you're out, would you mind gathering the tobacco leaves I asked you to collect _today_?"

I hear the twin smiles of the Gorons in the doorway as they spread across their faces mockingly.

"Oh," Cory says, humbly, "Yes, Elder, of course."

"Very good," The Elder says, dismissively, "Now, since darkness has begun to spread across the land, I must be off to seal the Fire Sanctuary off. Good day!"

As he makes for the door, an elusive detail clicks into place within my jumbled mind. Suddenly, a single event from the castle this morning floods into my memory. My head pops up.

"The Fire Sanctuary?" I blurt, "Is that where the Fire Seal is?"

The decrepit Goron turns so quickly I practically hear his joints articulating. He peers down at me again.

"And who, may I ask, told you that?"

"The princess," I continue, "She sent me here to retrieve the Seal. I need it to help her seal away the darkness!"

He scowls down at me, studying my face a moment longer before turning once again for the door.

"Bring her down in altitude, Brother Cory. I think the thin air and heat is bothering her. Hylians are rather delicate creatures. She must be confused after suffering that blow to the head."

"I'm telling you the truth!" I holler after him, desperation rising in my chest.

"If you were a young man sent straight from the Knight Academy with a group of triangles on the back of your hand, then maybe I would believe you," He turns and leans down into my face again. His putrid breath makes me feel faint, "But you're not. You're a confused little girl from somewhere down south who can hardly remember her own name after suffering from a head injury. You have no business with the Fire Sanctuary."

His words knock the breath from my lungs. I slump as he flicks the cloth door open and walks out, grumbling about the state of the air. The two massive Gorons follow him, one after another. I swallow a bitter comment as Brother Cory steps before me, offering his hand.

"You heard the Elder. It's time to go. I have a brother who lives closer to the base of the mountain away from Goron City. He'll be happy to share a roof with us!"

I take it and he scoops me up onto his broad shoulders again. We follow a trail down the side of the mountain for several minutes. The Elder's words continue to echo within my mind as we make our descent. I clench my jaw in burning frustration.

* * *

**AN:** Rough day for Link. I seriously considered making Impa a man for this story to put another gender bender in here and to balance the male and female characters, but I actually have plans for her later on which will make a lot more sense if she remains a woman.

Also, I edited the last two chapters, in which I found what I like to call "grammarly mistakes". Some were pretty embarrassing. Please, please PM me or leave a review so that I can fix them. Thank you all so much.

Hope you enjoyed! Take care, all.


	9. Chapter 8: Midna

**Chapter 8: Midna**

When I saw Zelda last night in the Grove, she looked at least ten times worse than I felt, which is to say, horribly. If she was tired when last I saw her in person, then she is utterly exhausted now. Her skin pallor was a washed out grey, and her eyes were dulled over, like those of a depressed person. I decided to keep my mouth shut about my own problems, because it wouldn't seem fair for me to complain when she obviously was going through a hell of her own.

As it turns out, I wouldn't have had to have said anything about what happened during my escape from Castletown since she seems to have a sort of omniscience. It's a temporary ability, a curse if you ask me since it's left her absolutely drained, but is one which lasts so long as she remains in deep meditation beneath the statue of the Goddess.

She is the current embodiment of Hylia now. As such, she now bears the responsibility of staving off the darkness. The "work" she referred to back at the temple was to act in Hylia's stead. Those townspeople were not incorrect in singing praise to the goddess' name when the gates opened up, as it was her power flowing through Zelda as a medium. When I questioned her on how this was possible, she circumvented my curiosity with large words I didn't understand, but the gist of what I could comprehend was that it was because of her bloodline, and because of the new memories she has of her ancestors.

Speaking of which, that embittered Zelda from before? She made an appearance every once in awhile. She sort of faded in and out of the conversation like a fog on a cool morning. I had to remind _my_ Zelda to come back, and she would, though I could tell she was struggling to keep the other one at bay. I couldn't help but feel that maybe there were words a certain queen of old wanted to say to me.

Words of anger, or even hatred.

I couldn't help but feel guilty. Is one of Zelda's ancestors angry with me for being born a girl? I could feel the burning rays of judgment each time _that_ Zelda, the Queen, returned, her voice cold and cutting.

During the tail end of the conversation she told me to come forward, and I did. I'm not sure what I was expecting. Maybe an embrace, as I am wanting of physical warmth and comfort like a landed fish wanting of water. What I got instead was fairly unpleasant.

"Prepare yourself, Link," She said, reaching forward as I knelt before her bare feet in the grass.

I looked up, surprised, "For what?" I asked.

Instead of answering, she placed her hand on my forehead. At first a warm, tingling sensation blossomed where her fingers touched my skin. But then the pain started. It felt like someone stuck a lightning bolt through my skull. I was rooted to the spot, frozen in place. As much as I wanted to scream, I could not.

I felt all of the memories my mind had blocked out from the day return to me, each piece of the puzzle being placed with the delicacy of a hammer smashing eggshells. From the revolting smoke rising in the air, to running through the black maze of a city with greedy hands, to what happened out in the rain with the highwayman, all of it came back to me, piece by excruciating piece, fitting into the jumbled up spaces between my memory.

Zelda had on an unapologetic expression, as if she purposely wanted me to feel pain. When she released me, I knew that I was staring at the Queen. She made no movement to help me up when I fell to the side, grasping handfuls of lichens and foliage as I made sense of this old but new information.

"You have been healed," She stated in a cruel monotony, "And your memory restored."

"H-he…! He _touched me_!" I screamed, thinking of the highwayman, "He tried to…to _do_ things to me!"

The Queen whirled on me, "Get up!" She yelled in that commanding voice.

How could she not understand? I was in such a state of shock; it was truly unfair of her to expect me to accept it all without having a meltdown. Regardless, at the sound of her voice I snapped into an upright position, tears rolling down my face.

"The forces of evil are at hand. What do you think you are doing, crying like a babe? Take all of your pain and use it. Use it as your strength!" Her eyes narrowed, "You are the Hero, it's time you start acting like one. Tomorrow you will enter the Fire Sanctuary and retrieve the Seal of the Triforce or die in the valiant attempt."

She took a step forward with a deranged intent. I let out a choked sob.

"Zelda?" I ask through blurring tears, "Please…"

Her head snapped back, eyes clearing like they did back in her room. She staggered, sank to her knees so that we were facing each other on the same level.

"Zelda?" I ask again, a little quieter through the tightness in my throat, "Is that you?"

She blinked several times, "Link…?"

I surged forward, wrapping my arms around her shoulders, burying my face into her neck. I felt her frame tremble at the impact, a light gasp of surprise at how tightly my arms had encircled her. Her own arms came up, and then I realized that she was crying too.

"Link, I'm so sorry!" She sobbed into my hair, "I don't know what just came over me!"

I just gripped her tighter, trying to tether her to the here and now. At that point, I'm not sure who was trying to comfort whom. We just sat there like that until the dream ended, crying into each other's shoulders.

When I woke up, I rose with a renewed sense of purpose. Brother Cory and Brother Gordanius, the one whose house I am currently at, were both already up and moving, cooking up a meat stew for me to eat. That they are a people made of rock, the Goron diet consists of minerals mined from deep within Death Mountain (What a terrifying name for the place I am at!). As such, they were having difficulty with finding a suitable meal for me, unfamiliar with the Hylian diet. They did their best, catching a flock of keese early in the morning.

Indeed, it was probably one of the best meals I have ever had, and I made sure to tell them both that which pleased them to no end. Then again, as someone for whom having meat was a rarity, it is no mystery why.

I push the empty bowl away, wiping my chin with the back of my hand. Brother Gordanius gestures obtusely to the giant pot still boiling over the heat of glowing embers in the center of the house.

"More, Little Hylian Girl?" He booms.

I shake my head and politely decline. Brother Cory sits down beside me with a wide grin that would have terrified me only weeks ago. Although both Gorons look very much alike, such that at first I had some difficulty telling the two apart, Cory is slightly more rotund than is Gordanius.

"So, Little Hylian Girl," He starts, "Do you remember anything? Can you tell me where you are from?"

"I need to speak to the Goron Elder," I intone, keeping my voice level.

Cory and Gordanius exchange wary glances. Gordanius asks me, "Are you sure you're feeling alright?"

To which I respond, "I'm fine, thank you," I stand, gripping the carpeted floor with my toes, "I was sent here by The Crown Princess Zelda to collect the Fire Seal of the Triforce. What I was trying to say yesterday is that I must go to the Sanctuary before the Elder closes it."

Gordanius lets out a deep laugh, "Little Hylian Girl, the Fire Sanctuary is no place for you! You will burn up almost immediately. Only the Goron Elder is allowed back there."

I am beginning to wonder if the Goron Elder is just sitting back there waiting for some young man from the Knight Academy with a group of triangles on the back of his hand to show up as his salvation. The thought gives me pause as I consider how to go about with my duty.

"I understand," I reply, coolly, "But we need to make an exception today. What happened at Castletown was only the beginning of something terrible. If I don't get that seal, horrible things will happen to you as well."

The Gorons seem to at least take my warning with some seriousness. Their faces fall and their countenance reflect an innate terror. Gordanius walks over and stares into the steaming pot of stew.

"Brother, do you think we should go to the Elder?" Cory asks, rising to stand beside me, "Nothing as horrible as what happened at Castletown has happened in awhile. It could mean that Hyrule is going to be attacked again."

Gordanius scratches some dirt from the side of his face in thought, "Well, it couldn't hurt, could it?"

* * *

The Goron Elder is having a very, very bad day. As we approach within his elongated mud home, I see his wrinkled scowl from afar. He chews the end of his unlit pipe with enough ferocity I'm surprised the end of it doesn't break, and when he looks up at me his eyes practically roll to the back of his head.

"What?" He barks as I stand before him, "Not you again. Can't you see I have enough problems I have to deal with already?"

The two Goron brothers explain for me what I told them back at the base of the mountain. I set my jaw, waiting for the Elder's response. The torches along the wall flicker as the Elder processes what he's heard.

"Well, she's right about something, at least," He grumbles under his breath, scowling, "Just this morning we've heard reports of monsters crawling all around Death Mountain."

I feel Cory and Gordanius shift beside me. I consider telling the Elder about what Zelda told me while we were hiding in the air shaft back at the Castle, but I hold my tongue as he continues to bemoan his woes.

"Isn't this just perfect? Transportation will all but cease during the upcoming years if the Hero doesn't make an appearance soon," A gravely laugh explodes out and rings off the walls, "Transportation is such a beautiful thing. Seeing as Hyrule's government and cities are entirely centralized, and all of its resources scattered in the land surrounding the capital, Hyrule is practically doomed if those monsters tamper with the Hylian Rail, which they will!"

He puts down his pipe noisily onto the ground beside him, "You can't go into the Fire Sanctuary, Little- wait, what was your name? Kink? Wedge?"

"Link," I correct, my tightening fists broadcasting frustration.

"Right, Link," He waves it off, "You might as well be called shoehorn, eh? Who names their little girl Link?"

I clear my throat and he gets to his point.

"You can't go into the Fire Sanctuary because I've closed it. Do you know what that means?"

Something about my life being thrust into peril? According to Zelda, that is. I shake my head in the negative.

"It means you will die," He states, flatly, "Because you are not the Hero and you are not worthy of entering the Fire Sanctuary."

"You're wrong," I say, boldly, "I am the Hero. The Crown Princess Zelda has chosen me to help her save Hyrule."

I surprise myself with this gallantry. Maybe it's because I'm worried about Zelda. I think her mental stability might be going. And I think Zelda knows this. As someone who knows what it's like to feel like she's going crazy, I can relate. I know that it's a devastating feeling.

The Elder just laughs, "You?" He continues, his rumbling laughs bouncing off the walls, "You can't be the Hero. You're a _girl_."

"So?" I challenge, "Who says that the Spirit of the Hero can't be reincarnated into my body? There's nothing which states that the Hero must be a boy."

"Says history!" The Elder counters, "The Hero is never a girl because this is a man's work. Every Hero to ever walk Hyrule was a man," He turns to Gordanius, "Get her out of here! She's wasted too much of my time."

Cory and Gordanius exchange apprehensive looks. They're conflicted. I slip away from all three Gorons.

"Princess Zelda sits at the base of the Temple of the Goddess keeping the darkness at bay. She has sent me to collect the Triforce Seals of Fire, Water, and Wood." I address the Elder, "I am her Chosen Hero."

I realize as I say this that I have no proof. During my encounter with the highwayman yesterday I left my satchel in the middle of the road containing my purse. If the seal wasn't destroyed in the rain, I could have shown them the letter Zelda sent me back in Castletown requesting that I meet her, but since I no longer have it in my possession it's impossible to go about this.

As this thought turns in my head, I can tell that the Elder has reached the same conclusion. He leans forward from his seated position on the rug and glares at me.

"You're quite troublesome," He comments, "Seeing as you're persistent, I have no choice but to give you a test," He points to me, "Do you know what a tobacco plant is?"

I nod. I have seen them growing in the fields we use primarily for export to the Flatlands.

"Good," he says grasping his pipe again, "You shall go down to the base of Death Mountain. Alone," He glances at Cory and Gordanius, "and find my hidden stash of tobacco plants. If you manage to find them, bring back a couple of leaves for me," He laughs, "I doubt you'll make it back alive, seeing as there are those creatures patrolling all around the area, but should you return, maybe – just maybe- I'll consider allowing you entry to the Sanctuary."

I suddenly feel torn between taking a sigh of relief and throwing an angry tantrum. I can tell he's sending me out with the hope that I'll either become so terrified that I request to be brought home, or he's relying on my inexperience to get me killed. Either way, I'm out of sight and out of mind. He couldn't care less about what happens to me, he's too busy having to sort out how he's going to keep his own city prosperous.

On the other hand, what he is offering is an opportunity. I get the feeling that whatever is behind the closed doors of the Fire Sanctuary is a lot worse than a horde of Moblins. As much as I'd rather not see another Moblin in my life, I highly doubt the gods are going to let that happen. Since I'm supposedly the Hero now.

I swallow, "Deal."

He waves to the other Gorons in the room, "Brothers, sit. You," He points to me, "What are you doing? Go! Get out of here already!"

I watch Cory and Gordanius take to seated positions hesitantly. Both Gorons cast wary glances in my direction. Cory looks like he's trying to mouth directions to me, but the Elder yells at him for it and tells me to go again. I take a few steps back, watching the Elder, waiting for him to laugh at me again, but he does not. I take off running.

I pass the clanking metallic structures of the Goron city and mines. The iron stairs complain loudly as I run down them through the gates to reach the lower paths of the mountain. Although my initial intent was to keep going, voices rising up from the heart of the city give me pause. I dart around where there is a large tent.

Nearing the entrance, I hear what must be the stories of representatives who came in last night. I shift the cloth door to the side so that I can peer in, and I see a circle of at least eighty Gorons holding counsel. One is in the middle, sharing her story.

"I was out near the Northern Entrance –you know, where all of the Sheikah come in from? I was just out for a stroll to see a part of the town where I hadn't seen before. - This was right before the princess was to perform her Coming of Age ritual, mind you. I was passing a group of vendors who, strangely, were not shouting to sell their wares, which were all under heavy blankets," The Goron's face twists into a face of agony, "And then they just attacked me! Out of the blue! They tried to set me on fire!" She continues to sob for a time, the Gorons around her giving consolation, "Of course it didn't work. I mean, I live in a volcano," She laughs sadly, "And then there were just everywhere. I couldn't see where I was going because there was so much smoke, so I ended up fleeing from the North side. Once I was out I could see where I was. I was so scared, I curled up and rolled the rest of my way here. By that time it was almost dusk. The rest of you hadn't made it back yet, but the good Elder let me take shelter in his home."

I pull away from the tent, her words muddling my brain. I feel a painful aching in my heart. Zelda's coming of age, my dreams, the darkness approaching. I can't help but feel as if all of these events are interrelated somehow. Like, the gods are writing a script, and we're acting it all out.

I continue down the path leading past several Goron homes. I reach Gordanius's house and retrieve my traveling cloak and boots. As I slip the boots on over my feet, I take a look around for something I could possibly carry around with me for defense. A fire stoker, a knife, or even just a frying pan. I find nothing useful, so I exit.

The skies are overcast once again, but do not foretell of any immediate rain. The cool light filtering through turns everything a shade darker, and I glance down the side of the mountain in search for Moblin hordes. I let out a hiss when I see small bumbling forms wobble in formations all around the flat land around the mountain.

Suddenly, all of the aches and pains of yesterday return. There's a deep soreness in my legs from running and my knees hurt from kneeling on the ground. In addition, sleeping on a slab or rock is a lot more uncomfortable than it sounds. Yesterday I was fine running around evading Moblins through Hyrule Castle. Today, though, I'm in no condition to outrun them.

I lean forward, grasping a rock formation to my left as I gaze at the scene before me. I see large rocks and natural cover I can use to slip past the hordes, and I begin to plan my path. Recalling from yesterday, Brother Cory was out harvesting the tobacco, or at least, he was on his way when he heard me screaming and came to my rescue. If I can get into the general area of where I was yesterday, then maybe I can find the tobacco plants. An added bonus if I manage to find my satchel, but with the Moblins running around I doubt I'll be able to get it.

I take a few deep breaths before walking down the path Cory brought me up yesterday. As soon as I break out onto flat land, I dive for a rock structure and arrange myself behind it so that the Moblins won't see me. I get the familiar feeling of my heart wanting to burst from my chest as I grasp my heart and try to calm down. I hazard a peek from behind my sanctuary and watch the Moblin formations, looking for a pattern. As soon as I see my next opening, I dash forward, throwing myself behind the next rock wall.

It's meticulous work, but the fear of what should happen if I am spotted keeps me from being too hasty. Slipping from rock to rock, I find a path leading upwards that was initially hidden from my view. Glancing around, I wait for another two Moblin formations to walk dangerously close to my hiding spot before hurrying up the path.

Wiping a layer of sweat from my brow, I see a natural spring bubbling up around my feet. My hopes rise. Where there is water there is life. The soil here is not as rough and rocky as it was higher up on the mountain. It is cultivatable. Walking around the water, I continue down the path, keeping my eyes open for large broad leaves.

Of course, thoughts of cultivating soil and irrigation bring me back to thinking about the Farmlands. As I go in search, I allow my thoughts to meander back to Auntie and Uncle. I wonder if everyone made it out alright. I feel a shiver run the length of my spine. I didn't see anyone from the Farmlands yesterday. Of course, I was at the wrong gate to look for them, but the simple fact that I could not confirm that they were alive gives me pause and a horrible sinking feeling in my stomach.

I have to sit for a moment, head in hands. I think of Aunt Wilma and her wild enthusiasm. I wonder how Uncle Liam and Cousin Sofia are, and my worries even include Ralph Faron. How horrified they all must have been when the world began burning around them. How horrified Auntie and Uncle must have been when they couldn't find me. I have to wonder: _do they think I'm dead?_

Probably.

I rise to my feet, wanting to sob. I push the tears back and trek onwards. When I come upon a dozen broad leafed plants of a rich green, I nearly step on them I'm in such a daze. Letting out a short cry of absurd joy and surprise, I kneel and pluck a large handful of the leaves. I remove my cloak and wrap it around the greens. I do wish I had my satchel. It would make this so much easier. I wonder with some apprehension how I'm going to run with this large bundle in my arms in order to return to the Goron Elder.

I move over to the side where there is a small ledge. Looking down, I nearly laugh as an outrageous idea strikes me. The plain below is strangely clear of Moblins, and there, lying in the middle of the road where I had left it, is my bag. To my right I can see the smooth trail following the curve of a Goron's body which Cory made while rolling down the side of the mountain to my rescue. It would be so easy to just follow the groove in the rock, run out, grab the bag, stuff the leaves in, return.

I creep down to the plain, grasping the sides of the rock for support with one hand as I clumsily walk down with the bulky cloak. My feet dislodge rocks as I move, and they spill into the grass below. I glance up every once in awhile with a frozen caution, making sure that there are no monsters lurking about. Once my feet touch grass I take off in a sprint.

I reach my bag and drop to my knees, pulling it open. Off to the side is my purse, which is empty of rupees, though I couldn't care less. Zelda's letter is still in there, and the seal is intact. Upon seeing the purple wax, I press the envelope to my chest before replacing it into my purse. Now that I have it, anything the Elder tries to say to either convince me of leaving or to refuse me entrance to the Fire Sanctuary can be rebutted. I unravel the cloak and arrange the long leaves inside of the satchel before pulling the cloak back over my head and slinging the bag over my shoulder.

I take a sweeping survey of the plain before me. I can see path that I took to flee from the cities, the cutting impressions left by the highwayman's horse. The soft ground holds a dampness which seeps into my legs.

A gurgling sound behind me turns my blood cold. I spin around and scream, feeling the back of my throat tear. The armored reptilian biped standing meters from me with an absurdly large knife grins with razor sharp teeth, whipping its tail back and forth with delight. I scamper backwards until my back rams into a small shrub, and the creature follows with dazzling speed.

I've never quite seen anything like it before in my life. It's dark green scaly skin ripples above taught musculature. It reminds me of one of the stories Uncle used to tell about the creatures that were sealed within the Swamplands. One was called the Lizalfos, and I believe I am about to become its lunch.

**Thunk!**

Or…or not.

It was like: there's a monster in front of me, and now there isn't. Instead I'm staring at a rock where that monster should be, but isn't.

The funny thing about the mind is how it chooses to process certain events. Like that enormous rock which just fell from the sky and flattened the Lizalfos? I think I stared at that rock for almost a full minute, completely acknowledging its existence as I would the tree behind me and the clouds above my head, not thinking much of it other than that it had just saved my life. I thought it was fairly interesting for a rock to happen to just land perfectly so as to crush the monster just as it was about to slit my throat.

And then in dawns on me that I am so far away from the mountain, no rockslide could have conjured that rock. Isolated as it was, I can only come to the conclusion that it was intentionally dropped. Right there, on that spot. Only a couple of meters in front of me.

Because I am right here, and that rock is right there, and did I just miss sudden death by compression by a couple of meters?

I pull my knees into my chest, shaking. If this was divine intervention, then I can only hope that the gods have very precise aim. All of the strength flows right out of me. It feels like the ground is soaking up all of my energy. I glance around with apprehension, wondering if the sudden rock appearing and dropping out of the sky would attract the hordes. I make to get up, placing my hands on the ground, but strength continues to elude me.

A high pitched giggling reaches my ears, and I grip the ground with my hands, expecting another monster. Instead, a dark form twirls out from behind the rock. I stiffen as it approaches.

"Aw, have I frightened our little heroine?" the figure intones in a feminine falsetto.

She comes closer and I grip the ground harder, shaking tremendously. I can't tell if she's here to aid me or finish what the Lizalfos started. There's something off about her countenance which tells me she could be either.

It's a girl…I think, of about my age or younger. She is of a race I am completely unfamiliar with. She wears a long, flowing black half dress like shadows swathed over her body. Her skin is a pale blue, a lighter color than the Zora. Glowing blue etchings mark her bare elongated arms, legs and stomach. Her hair is like a fire, and her yellow and red eyes like a pair of curious sunsets. I feel like I'm in the presence of some sort of extraterrestrial being.

Maybe I am.

She leans forward and places a chilling hand beneath my chin and I freeze in a mesmerized trance, "Now, now. Had I known I had to save the Hero what should I have done to prepare? Perhaps brought I should have brought out the heavy artillery."

She giggles again and drops my chin, pushing away to return to the rock. With a pale blue hand she grazes the rough surface.

"Do you like my handiwork? Thank you, I am rather proud," She laughs, kicking the rigid Lizalfos tail jutting out to the side, addressing the dead creature, "Hurts like a bitch, doesn't it?"

She dances until she reaches me once again.

"Well? Are you going to get up, or shall I paint a big red target on you and suspend a multicolored arrow over your head with the word "food" inscribed in the air?"

My mouth hangs open and I am without words. She stands and stretches, waiting for me to respond. I use the shrub behind me to pull to a standing position.

"What are you?" I ask once I've caught my breath.

Her brow furrows frighteningly and she stops milling about.

"I am not a what," She corrects, sternly, "My name is Midna of the Twili," She grins, baring sharp fangs, "And who might you be?"

I'm uncertain how to answer, so I don't. She waves off my silence and continues to admire her work.

"You're definitely not what I was expecting," She says, and my lip curls at the familiarity of those words, "Then again, Zelda always did have strange tastes, even if she did pick you unconsciously."

"You know Zelda?" I blurt, wishing I could stuff something in my mouth to keep from saying things.

She places a finger to her lips, sunset eyes glowing.

"My secret," She states.

"You look like you might do," She continues, switching subjects abruptly, "I just saved your life, didn't I? It would seem that you owe me something in return."

She snaps her fingers and disappears from sight. I look about frantically, trying to find her. I'm not particularly fond of the idea of owing this Midna of the Twili anything, especially since she evidently has the ability to magically crush things with rocks.

The Twili are a highly magical race I have only heard of in legend. I can't remember most of the details, just that their world is an extension of ours in a place plagued by perpetual twilight. There is the legend of the Twilight Princess, of a Twili woman who sought out Hyrule's Hero to save her own people, but I have not heard it in awhile.

It would seem that all of the oral stories I have ever heard are coming to life. Although, rather than feeling as if these monsters have fled their stories and come to my world, I feel instead as if I have been dragged into one of these stories unknowingly.

I hear her laughter down at my feet, eliciting a jump. I stare down at my shadow in the grass.

The dark shape ripples and morphs, I let out a squeak as it continues to move on its own accord. After a beat, I feel an eerie curiosity and I bend down to observe. My shadow takes on a flat image of the Twili, and her mouth opens through the shadow as she laughs.

"I'm just going to stay down here," She giggles, "Just until things get interesting. You never know, I might just take pity on you and help out every once in awhile."

I kneel down, smacking my shadow with my hands with unmasked horror and disgust.

"It's no use doing that," She informs, "I've done something for you, and eventually you will do something for me."

I pound the muddy ground harder, "Get out of my shadow!"

"Nope."

I rest my hand, panting, "How do you know Zelda?"

The shadow crosses her arms and assumes and annoyed posture, "You do realize that you're still in the middle of an open field infested with Hell spawn, right? Shouldn't you, I don't know, run for cover?"

I take a sweeping look across the plain. I can see the Moblins in the distance, but there appears to be no sign of any other Lizalfos. Not that I'm counting on sight alone this time. Just because I can't see them doesn't necessarily mean they're not here. I take to my feet, warily staring down at Midna's shape painted on the ground. I can see an outline of her fangs as she smiles.

"Guess you're going to have to trust me not to hurt you along the way," She follows with another laugh.

I swallow.

"Trust you?" I ask, "And why should I do that, exactly?"

Midna sighs at my feet, "That's something for you to decide. As of now you have little choice in the matter. Now, are you going to continue standing in broad daylight like a damn imbecile, or are you going to grow half a brain and take cover?"

* * *

The Elder has been glaring at me for the past three minutes - a longer time that you would think - thick lips puckered, dark eyes narrowed to slits, wrinkled brow a spider web of furrows. He's hardly said a word to me since my arrival to his tent with the plant leaves. I think he's in shock. Perhaps he is just hiding it behind a mask of distrust. He brings his unlit pipe to his lips and bites it, still glaring.

"Well?" I say for what feels like the fourth or fifth time, I can't entirely remember.

Gordanius turns to me, "I think, Little Hylian Girl, the Elder is surprised you went out there by yourself and made it back in one piece. What a remarkable feat! That's not something I would risk, and I'm made of stone."

I hear the Elder masticating against the pipe a little louder at Gordanius's comment.

The term 'by myself' is one which must be applied loosely. I slowly lower my eyes to my shadow, which quivers like it is alive and breathing. A perpetual chill remains lodged at the base of my spine, similar to how one would feel if they found out that a hornet has landed upon his or her shoulder and refuses to fly away. I had walked rather stiffly back up Death Mountain, aware of how my feet would momentarily touch my shadow as I placed it on the ground. I must have looked quite odd waddling into the Elder's home.

Cory stands up and approaches, bearing a wide grin that is bursting at the corners with relief and joy. It looks like he wants to give me a hug, something I would have welcomed if he would be gentle, but the Elder stops him with a "Hmph!".

I squash the urge to just walk over there and rip that blasted pipe from his mouth and step on it, or run outside and throw it off the side of the mountain. Midna seems to sense my anger and my shadow trembles as if stifling a fit of laughter.

"Well?" I repeat with a little more venom than I intended, "I went out and got your tobacco leaves. Are you at least going to acknowledge me?"

With glacial slowness, he takes the pipe form his mouth and places it off to the side. I think I've seen molasses run uphill at a faster pace. I once again have to press down the urge to do and say something completely inappropriate.

"Alright," He grunts, "You did alright. I expected more, but it will do."

My mouth hangs open. Rage boils up from my gut and spills over like molten rock from a volcano. I step forward and point accusatorily.

"How can you say that?" I cry, "You just went me out there where there are dangerous monsters teaming around the base of the mountain all searching for blood, and all you have to offer me is a criticism? No word of thanks, or any answer to our deal? Did you think of that? Instead of sending one of your big Goron brothers, who could probably take out a whole horde of Moblins just by rolling them flat, you sent me, alone and without a means of protection, just so that you can continue your recreation while the world falls apart all around you!"

I freeze, my eyes widening in horror. What just came out of my mouth? By the glower the Elder's face has all but turned into, I feel that it is far too late for an apology.

An apology, I realize, that would not be sincere in the slightest. I almost have to laugh at the thought because it feels like great majority of the apologies I've given throughout my life were disingenuous anyway. For a moment I wonder where I would be right now if I never apologized for something I didn't truly feel sorry for.

_Probably in the ground,_ I surmise with sarcasm,_ after the village killed me for trying to subvert their perfect little society._

The Goron Elder's purple lips tremble. He is seething with rage. He brings up a trembling hand, index finger raised to mirror my own.

"Get out of my sight!" He hisses, like water hitting steamy hot rocks.

I reach into my purse and clutch Zelda's letter, "What about our deal? You said you would let me into the Fire Sanctuary."

He crosses his arms, "I made no such deal with you. I will only let the Hero into the Fire Sanctuary, and you are not him."

I whip out the letter and offer it to him. The paper shakes in my hand. He goes cross eyed to look at it and snatches the envelope from my hands.

I clear my throat, "The Crown Princess Zelda, descendent of Her Grace, would disagree with you," I say, my voice taught, "According to her, I am the Hero. Or are you going to forsake the goddess?"

He runs his hand over the seal, checking its authenticity. His eyes move rapidly as he reads the simple letter, muttering to himself. Behind me, I hear Cory and Gordanius shifting. The Elder looks up and drops the letter to the ground.

"This proves nothing. I'll wager whoever sent you this was a servant at the castle," He spits, leaning forwards and threatening, "And should you ever accuse me of forsaking Her Grace, I will have you thrown off the peak of this mountain."

Cory and Gordanius let out short cries of disbelief. I feel like the breath has been knocked from my lungs. I struggle to recover. That was no empty threat.

The Elder claps his hands, and the two enormous Gorons from yesterday strut into the house menacingly. They push past Cory and Gordanius brusquely and take positions behind me, their looming shadows consuming me. I feel terror pulsate through me. I glance about, trying to think of a way out. The two Gorons grip my shoulders painfully.

"Brothers," The Elder addresses, "Escort this girl down to the base of the mountain. Guard the entrance, and should she attempt to return to Death Moutain, send her away again," He flicks his wrist, grumbling, "No Hylian is welcome here but the true Hero."

I let out bird-like squawks as the Gorons manhandle me to the entrance. Their rough hands bruise my shoulders and sides as I struggle.

"I've already proven to you that I am the Hero!" I cry, flailing "You don't understand! I only have six days left to get the seals!"

My shadow shoots across the floor like a dark stain, encompassing the building's interior. As if by a solar eclipse, the room is flooded by a rich darkness. Midna giggles in the absence of light, and I hear the Gorons all fall to the floor and cower in response. I am thrown down and land with a grunt on the stone floor. Pulling myself up, I blink several times for my eyes to adjust, but it's no use. There is no light here.

If you have never heard a Goron have a complete meltdown, it is not dissimilar to a six year old child who has lost their way in a dark alley one stormy night. The Elder is nearly inconsolable, his ragged breathing mounting in intensity and rapidity. He cries out to the Goddess.

"Gorons, people of the mountain and rock," Midna's voice rings and ricochets throughout the room, "You displease the Gods of Old."

Cory begins wailing. I press my hands to the floor crawling forwards, searching for the wall to reorient myself in the darkness. I bump into one of the Elder's hands, and he lets out a loud cry of surprise.

"Midna, what are you doing?" I whisper to the floor.

She ignores me, continuing the charade.

"You have turned a blind eye to the Will of the Gods. O ignorant Elder," the Twili continues with a cruel joy, "Demise is calling for your soul."

"No!" The Elder wails on the floor, "Haven't I been good? I've given everything for the sake of this City! I have performed my duty to Hyrule, serving the Will of the Gods piously, have I not?"

He continues to whine and ramble for a time. The other Gorons in the room join in as a chorus. They are all screaming at once, appealing to the gods. I plug my ears, feeling as if my eardrums will burst from the noise.

Glowing blue markings spread above us on the ceiling. They bear remarkable similarity to the ones I had seen on Midna's body. I feel fear begin to claw at my stomach. Just what is the Twili up to?

"Silence!" She screams, shrilly and I cringe, "Look up, cowardly Gorons! Before you are the Gates of Hell, ready to be opened to consume your worthless souls!"

The chorus of cries rises anew.

"What have I done?" The Elder wails, over and over, "Guardian of the Gates of Hell, what have I done?"

Midna laughs, shrilly, "What has the Goron Elder done?" She repeats, "What has he done!? Look, you pathetic rock, and you will see a light before you and you will understand your gravest of errors."

My eyes search in the darkness. I let out a cry of fear, looking down. From my own chest is a faintly glowing golden light, barely shining through the thick cloth of my cloak and tunic. Placing a hand beneath the tunic, I realize the light is coming from beneath my skin. I scream, clawing at my chest.

"Midna!" I holler, "What have you done to me?"

Again, she ignores me.

"Do you understand now, Elder of the Gorons?" Midna continues, her voice echoing, "Open the Fire Sanctuary, let the Heroine of Hyrule through. Should you fail this task, I will cast you into the Eternal Darkness!"

"Yes, Guardian of the Gate!" The Elder cries, "I understand completely!"

"Good," Midna laughs, "We part ways…for now."

She ends her charade ominously. The blackness recedes immediately, as if it's being slurped up by the ground, and light returns. The light beneath my skin vanishes, and I remove my hand from my chest and glance about. The Gorons are still on the floor of the house, shaking. The Elder snaps up, his gaze meeting mine. His expression is of a drooping fear. Within him I see a frightened child, staring into the eyes of something he doesn't understand. He leaps to his feat, pipe clattering to the ground, and makes a mad dash out of the building.

I take to my feet, slowly. The Gorons around me refuse to move, still shaking, except for one of the larger ones who I think just passed out. Midna's full form pops out of my shadow, and I stifle a cry of distress.

Hand over my heart, I ask, "What was that?"

She grins, "Nothing like a bit of terror as motivation. Those rocks can be so dense sometimes," She laughs manically at her own joke.

She could have had me fooled. As a matter of fact, I have to wonder what exactly it was that she conjured up on the ceiling. I move away, my back hitting a wall, "What are you?" I ask again, breathlessly terrified.

She crosses her arms, delightfully aware of my discomfort.

"My name is Midna," She proffers another chilling smile, white fangs bared, "and I am the Twilight."

* * *

**AN:** An early update for the anonymous reviewer who asked for one. My school starts on Monday, so I'm not sure how regularly I am going to be able to update this story from here on out. Special thanks to GerdenGerudo and Pleasinglytherandom for their continued support!

This Midna is not the same one from the TP game. Perhaps a new incarnation...?

I hope you all enjoyed! As always, take care, all!


	10. Chapter 9: The Fire Sanctuary

**Chapter 9: The Fire Sanctuary**

A long time ago, when I was very young, Uncle would let me out of the house into the back yard on days when I was not too ill. Usually this was during that time which the northern provinces call spring, on which the blue skies were quilted with fluffy clouds dragging across the sky. I relished this time that I was given because I was allowed to explore the world beyond the cavernous inside of our home. From the moment I was first let out from the confines of those circular walls, I felt like I never wanted to return.

I can recall so clearly how different the air felt on my skin. It was softer than I had expected at first. As someone who had been told that the outside was a bad place for someone as sick as I was, I expected the gods to come down from the sky and swallow me whole. I had always thought that I would have to be as strong as Auntie or Uncle to venture outside, so I kept away from the windows and doors for as long as I could.

It really was silly of me. But I was young and very gullible.

I think my preconceptions all came from the presence of rain which falls most plentifully in the springtime. On days when the heavens would roar and crackle with ravenous light and slashing rain, Uncle would sit me in the center of the cozy house with a blanket over my shoulders and tell me stories of the thunder god. Just the day before my first adventure into the back it had rained heavily for many hours. When Auntie opened the door the following morning, she summoned Uncle outside to look at something. Uncle stood beside her for a long while, and the two of them were laughing at a joke shared between them. I was curious, but I did not dare go near the door.

Uncle returned and took my hand, asking if I would join him. I slowly nodded my head, thinking that if Uncle were with me, then maybe I would be alright. For just a little bit. What I saw hanging in the sky was a band of colors faintly outlined beside layers of giant clouds. I stared up, mouth agape as a cool breeze stirred the ends of my hair. I was completely mesmerized. When I asked what it was, Uncle told me it was called a rainbow. Auntie explained to me that they appear after a great storm if Levias is pleased with his offerings.

A fluttering movement caught my attention, and I ran after a violet colored flying thing. Uncle let out a bellowing laugh and joined me, hoisting me up onto his shoulders when the creature flew too high for me to reach. The racing around left me winded often and I would have to stop and rest, my bare feet sticking in the cool mud, still watching the butterfly roam about. I looked over my shoulder, wondering what Auntie was up to. With several layers of awe, I watched as a smile touched Auntie's lips. Her brown eyes caught mine, and she slipped her hat on and watched from afar.

Back then, Auntie didn't like children all that much. It took a little while for her to get used to me, as surprising as that sounds. I'm not entirely sure why, I just know that she was very awkward around me at first and that she wouldn't really interact with any of the cousins. I think it took about five years of living with her for Auntie to finally embrace that very maternal side of herself that I am so used to seeing now. It was in this moment of chasing butterflies and laughing with Uncle that I think she finally saw me not as a burden or an obligation she took on to be dutiful to the village, but, perhaps, as a child she could consider her own.

This is a very strange concept in the Farmlands. Ordona is one big family, so all children are children of Ordona and therefore the responsibility of all Aunts, Uncles, and Elders. In spite of this, there is another level within each family unit which exists between the parents and their children. Children do not call their parents 'Aunt' or 'Uncle', but rather 'Mother', 'Father'; 'Mama', 'Papa', or some variant thereof thus differentiating their relation to their parents from their aunts and uncles. When an uncle calls a child of Ordona 'niece', it signifies a unity of all within the village. It's like saying: I love you because you and I are two parts to something greater. When a father refers to his own child as 'daughter', there is something…more. It's not something I can put into words exactly, but it is something I can understand. It's something that I think every young child knows. It is something that at that specific moment when I saw Auntie's bright teeth flash in sun, I knew could possibly exist between the two of us.

Eventually, I did end up catching that butterfly. As a result, I accidentally killed it. My grip was far too strong and I didn't realize then that they were such delicate creatures. Auntie looked at it, sadly. I could only stare, memorizing every last detail from the dappled wings to the impossibly slender black legs. Uncle helped me build a small shrine to it in the back before bringing me back inside.

…

I don't know why that specific memory came back to me. Maybe it was because, in the wake of the rain and the running, I was reminded of a time that was similar, yet at the same time I simply wanted to go back to a completely different time when the responsibility of stopping impending doom wasn't weighing over my head. Or, maybe, it was because in the presence of nearly four-hundred Gorons, I feel like a delicate butterfly being examined and slowly suffocated by sharp eyes and crushing judgments.

The Gorons are a very patriarchal race governed by a Chieftain who is associated with the term 'Father', and an Elder who is referred to as 'Grandfather'. That the rolling people of rock use familial terms makes their society very similar to how things are run in Ordona. The most marked difference between societies, though, is the roles of the female Gorons. No, the women of the Southern Farmlands are not treated entirely as equals to the men per se, but they definitely demand respect. In Goron society, I'm not entirely sure if they are considered people. At the very least, they aren't allowed to represent themselves.

After the Elder left his home and after Midna nearly gave me a heart attack with her cryptic "I am the Twilight" spiel, the Gorons roused themselves from the floor and made a dash for their leader's hut, located in the center of Goron city. I followed as best I could. They all curled up and rolled, so once they were out of sight I was forced to rely on sound to locate them.

In any event, I ended up meeting the Goron leader. His name is Demosthenes. If I thought Cory was massive, then I don't even know how to categorize Demosthenes. During my time in Castletown, right before the postman found me, I saw a massive statue of the god of sumo wrestling. I'm fairly certain that Demosthenes could be his living twin. He is at least three times the size of Cory, and more strongly built than any of the other Gorons. Yet, he has a kindness to his purple eyes and a rather charming smile for a Goron. When I asked him why he was so nice to me, he simply replied, "I have a daughter."

Once the Elder had unsealed the entrance to the Fire Sanctuary, he came directly to leader's hut. Unsurprisingly, I was also there explaining what had happened at Castletown to Demosthenes, so the Elder and I got another chance to stare at one another. Me with unmasked disgust, and him with unmasked horror. During a moment of conference between Demosthenes and the Elder, of which I was excluded, Midna popped out of my shadow and asked if she could personally toss the Elder off the peak of the mountain. In the sanctuary of my mind I saw her perched atop the peak of Death Mountain with a maniacal grin spread across her features as she watched the body of the Goron Elder go sailing through the air down to the plains below. I decided I couldn't dwell on the thought for long, especially since she wasn't even being serious.

Demosthenes immediately called a meeting asking that the entire city congregate in the center. He had me stand up on a raised wooden platform beside him and give my testimony on what had occurred at during the siege of Castletown. According to the Elder, who stands beside me, the entire city is in attendance. Although at first glance it is very difficult to tell the male Gorons from the female ones, I can tell that the only ones in sitting before me are men. I cover everything from Zelda's quest to running out in the rain and being rescued by Brother Cory. Demosthenes steps forward with great control and power.

"Is there anything you would like to add?" He rumbles from beneath a pile of facial hair.

I shake my head 'no', and the crowd continues to stare and blink at me, wordlessly. I can't tell if they think this is a joke, and they're just waiting for the punch line. I turn back to Demosthenes.

"That will be all," He booms, "We have yet another account of the destruction of Castletown. Please, keep those citizens of Hyrule mourning loved ones in your prayers. All are dismissed."

The Gorons all leave, shaking the rocks and sending vibrations through the wood of the platform and into my feet. The Elder turns to me, maintaining a healthy distance.

"I have unlocked the entrance to the Fire Sanctuary, but he guardian has already awakened. I do not know what you will find within the walls of the Sanctuary, only that it was created with the intent to find one worthy of Din's Seal. As I said before: should the goddess find you unworthy, you will perish."

"What a pep talk," Midna's voice whispers in my ear and I ignore her as best I can while also calming my pounding heart.

Demosthenes's brow furrows, "You shouldn't go in without any preparations. Hero or no, you are still made of Hylian flesh."

The Elder turns and leaves, muttering about his age. Demosthenes shakes his great head as he goes. The Goron Leader steps off the platform to stretch with a grunt. I follow him, jumping down and landing on all fours before standing and running in front of his massive form.

"What should I do?" I ask.

He pauses while he thinks for a moment, "At whose house were you staying?"

"First I was at Brother Cory's, and then Brother Gordanius's."

He grunts, "I've sent Brother Gordanius to watch the base of the mountain with a few others. You would do best to seek out Brother Cory and ask if he still has any burn potion. If memory serves correctly, he was still lingering around my hut. If he doesn't have any, you will have to approach the apothecary on the other side of the city," He sighs, crossing his arms with a frown, "Sadly, I do not have any influence over the apothecary's wares. You will have to pay for the potion yourself."

I nod and thank him, praying that I wouldn't have to purchase the potion since I have no rupees after the highwayman robbed me. I race to the hut and find Cory sitting down near the entrance, eyes lost in a stupor. I rouse him and ask if he has any burn potion. His eyes widen for a moment and he shakes his bulky head, sadly.

"No, I don't, Little Hylian Girl. But you'll need more than just burn potion if you're going into the heart of the volcano where the Sanctuary is," He points to my traveling cloak, "That material will burn the moment you enter. What you need is a fire cloak."

I stifle a sigh of despair, "Where could I get one of those?"

Cory jumps to his feet and offers me his hand which I take and he hoists me on his shoulders, "If you come with me to the apothecary he can make your cloak fire resistant."

I hold my head, trying to think. The only thing I can do now is hope that I can get a Hero's discount or a deal. I look to the skies, hoping to find a rainbow or a butterfly, but neither have decided to take to the heavens today. Cory's much longer legs get us to the wide Apothecary's tent near Gordarnius's house fairly quickly. I hop off of the Goron's shoulders and follow him in beneath the waving tent flaps.

To my great surprise, the apothecary is a young Hylian man. His pale brow furrows as we enter.

"What are you doing here?" He addresses me, "my business is closed."

I try to appeal to him, explaining my situation, but it's no use. He's hardly listening to me. Brother Cory stalks forward, using his bulky frame to his advantage to tower over the apothecary, threateningly. The apothecary stands with his back straight, arms crossed, not backing down.

It's something about his life being over now that Castletown has fallen and how he would have gotten on the first train out into the country outskirts if only taking the damned H-rail wasn't such a gamble now that abhorrent pigs are swarming Hyrule field. And no, it's nothing personal, but it's quite unfair of us not to understand the anthropological dilemma he now faces, and no, Gorons no longer scare him – that ship sailed long ago, idiots. Did we honestly expect him to just hand over the potion for free? Does he look like a charity?

I duck out of the tent as the arguing between Cory and the apothecary begins to escalate. Raising my eyes skyward, I see that the sun is has reached its zenith. I'm feeling crushed by the unbearable weight of a six day timetable. Midna pops out of my shadow, somersaulting before landing lightly like an acrobat.

"What's the plan?" She prompts, slinking behind me and placing cool arms across my shoulders, "You've got a plan, right?"

I shake my head slowly, tensing beneath her hands, "I do not, but I'm open to suggestions."

"If this were on me, I'd have snuck into the Sanctuary already. Since you're you and not me, that's not going to work," She points to the entrance to the tent, "You're going to need those potions. Figure out a way to get the apothecary to give them to you, or just steal it and be on your way."

I spin out of her grasp, eyes narrowing, "If you're such an expert, why don't you go in and steal some for me?" I gesture obtusely towards the tent flap, "In you go!" My words come out flat and laced with sarcasm. She smirks at me.

"Someone's impatient," She mocks, sashaying towards the tent flap, "Isn't that a big no-no?"

Something boils up inside of me and threatens to spill over. How dare she accuse me of being impatient? What right does she have? If anything, she's the impatient one!

She stoops and pokes her head in, lingering a moment before coming back out and shrugging, "Not my cup of tea. Besides, I don't even know what I'm looking for. That man has brews all over the place! No, we need an alternative and I'm all out of suggestions. You know what that means?" She continues after I stifle a groan, "This is all on you, _Heroine_," She throws a smug look, "Responsibility is just so much fun, isn't it? And this is just the beginning, too. I doubt Zelda's spoken to you about these seal guardians…what horrible things are in store for you, I wonder?"

I scowl, the impossibility of the situation making me irritable. I have to wonder why Midna is on my side and not the other. She seems more dark being than light from my perspective, and I still don't think I can trust her. With the display she put on back at the Elder's home, I can't help but feel like she's going to steal the Fire Seal the moment I get it and use it for her own purposes. After all, I know not of her motivations. I still don't know what she did to me back there to make my chest glow.

"Why do you want me to get the Fire Seal so badly?" I ask, trying to mask my suspicion under the guise of curiosity.

"You need it, don't you," She replies, simply, childishly tilting her head.

"Sure, but why help me?" I continue, "What's motivating you?"

She scoffs, "I know Zelda, remember?" She waves her hands in the air, "For now, consider me her messenger from another realm."

"She would never send a messenger," I reply, dismissively, thinking of the Sacred Grove, "I know her."

"Is that right?" Midna responds, immediately, like she's reading my thoughts ahead of time, "She sent that postman to you, didn't she? You know how Zelda is awfully tired…" She trails off, watching me in a coy manner I don't believe for a moment, her voice becoming timid, "I'm just trying to help you, you know."

"By doing what, exactly?" I counter, bluntly.

An offended look crosses her features, "I saved your life, didn't I? I opened up the Fire Sanctuary for you," She snarls, "The least you could do is get us into the Sanctuary."

Brother Cory lets out a shout that could have the dead holding their ears. I cringe, clamping hands to the sides of my head and Midna mirrors the gesture, compressing her eyes shut. She opens them one at a time to glare pointedly at me. Once Cory is finished with his bout of rage, I toss my hands to the sky and mutter, "Fine!"

* * *

"I'll admit, I wouldn't have thought of that," Midna says, hand on my shoulder.

We're standing in front of the stone pillared entrance to the Sanctuary, two bottles of burn potion stashed away, and a fire cloak over my shoulders. I glance back to the retreating forms of the Gorons who came to see me off. Midna is rather daring with her appearances. I wonder what the people of rock would think if they saw her.

"Pardon?"

She waves at the cloak absently, "Getting Demosthenes to escort the apothecary to the Hylian border in exchange for all this. I wouldn't have thought of that. Maybe you're not a stupid as I once thought."

"I'll take that as a compliment," I remark, stepping forward, "Can you tell me anything about what I'm about to step into?"

She shakes her head, red hair flying with the gesture, "I'm pretty sure Zelda is the only one who knows, and since she hasn't told you, maybe there was a reason. Shall we go, or continue to make merry chatter?"

I pause, taking a deep breath. The Elder's warning ring in my head like the knelling of a funeral bell. My legs somehow keep from shaking.

_What am I about to do?_ I wonder, _what are my chances of making it out alive?_

If I were that type of person, I might have burst out laughing and started rolling on the ground. What a time for such thoughts to come to mind! I've had the past forty-eight hours to ponder these questions, and they suddenly come up now? After all of the work I did to get here, I didn't once ask myself the fundamental question of: am I going to live through this?

I realize now that I didn't even ask Zelda about any of the details pertaining to my quest, before or after the siege of Castletown. I am naïve. I am stupid.

_I am here_, I reason, trying to calm my racing heart and tether back to the moment, _and I have to do this. _

After all. I'm the Hero.

Aren't I?

I walk forward and push the two stone doors open with a grunt, feeling a blasting wave of heat sear my face. I wrap the cloak around me and stumble in. The door rumbles shut behind me and locks. The first things to notice are the absence of light and the unbearable heat. Is this what it feels like to descend into Hell? The fact that there is a steep decline in the floor makes this seem even more so, and my mind begins to play tricks on me, telling me I won't ever make it out again.

"Midna?" I ask, probing at the darkness with my fingers. Her name burns on my lips in the hot air, "Where are we? Can you help me, please?"

I feel her hand on my shoulder, pulling me sharply to the right, "This way," She sighs, "There's a bend. Am I going to have to do everything for you in here?"

We continue down a meandering, sloping path leaving me quite disoriented. I am only aware that I am slowly descending into somewhere and that the temperature is definitely rising. Finally, I see a distant glowing orange light at the end of the low ceilinged tunnel, and I make a run for it. I stumble out into a large, circular room with a mural on the far wall. The room is illuminated by a thousand torches at least, all flickering and radiating heat. I find it difficult to breathe. Midna floats in beside me and sinks to the floor, bare feet brushing the red rocks.

I wrap the cloak tighter around myself, glancing over at the Twili in envy, "How are you not burning up?"

She turns her attention away from the mural on the wall and regards me, "The gods favor me," She teases. Laughing, she responds, "It's hard to kill a shadow - how else?"

I walk up to the mural and press a hand to its rough surface. There are patterns and designs marked in a faded brown ink from the top where wall meets ceiling, all the way down to the floor. There are concentrated concentric circles in some areas, others look like wind designs and maybe even characters from a written language. The design is fairly easy to commit to memory, actually. There seem to be seven major elements to it: there is a maze like pattern, a spiral with notches, something that resembles a great sundial and other things like that.

As I wonder what on earth this could be, I hear a rumbling behind me, and spin around. To my great horror, I watch as the tunnel closes up, sealing me inside of the Sanctuary, as if the door locking wasn't enough. I suddenly feel extremely claustrophobic and panic sets into my chest and makes me jump. I run to the smooth wall where the tunnel used to be, my breathing becoming faint and rapid as I grasp at the wall and carve my fingernails into it.

It's unbearably hot in here. I feel like I'm suffocating in dry air. My vision is starting to blur and I feel so dizzy I want to scream or vomit.

"What the hell are you doing?" Midna's voice comes from the mural side of the room.

"Get me out!" I gasp, clawing at the wall, dirt stinging the nailbeds in my fingers, "Midna, help me!"

She floats over and pulls me away from the wall, pointing towards the far wall to a space adjacent to the mural where an arching doorway has appeared, "Look," She says into my ear, "There's an exit. Take it."

My legs feel like water as I stumble towards it. I grasp the exit frame and walk through, trying desperately to regulate my breathing. When I look up, I give an abject moan of despair. The heat has nearly doubled, and I have to pull every bare inch of my skin beneath the cloak to keep from blistering.

This room is rectangular with a great platform of rocks at the entrance and in the center. Everything else is surrounded by angry molten rock, flowing in crimson reds and sunset oranges, spurting and squirting. Some flames thrash in the air where the tide is rapid.

"Gods!" I cry.

I don't dare cry for fear that my eyes will boil within my head at the presence of tears. I glance towards Midna, who at least has to shield her eyes from the molten rock. She leans forward with interest, nonetheless, gazing across the expanse of magma. She turns to me.

"What next, Heroine?" She asks me, expectantly.

"How am I supposed to know?" My voice comes out as high pitched whine. I watch the flowing red streams, paralyzing terror turning my spine to iron. Their circular patterns whizzing around the room, going on and on angrily, like a whirlpool found at the gates of the underworld.

Midna floats around the room, surveying the chamber. Upon her return she shrugs, "I have no idea," She voices, "But I think you do."

I shake my head incredulously, "What are you talking about?"

She tilts her head, "I'll be asking the questions from here on. What are you thinking about right now?"

"I want to go home," I say, my voice trembling, "This place is dark and frightening."

Twin sunsets roll, "Besides the obvious."

I gape at her, and she crosses her arms, "Take a moment. Breathe. Look around you. If you're the Heroine, you'll pick up on the clues."

I want to retort, but my mouth burns from what the little I've spoken already. I close my eyes and slow my breathing, feeling my focus return. I open them again, and everything looks a little different. I take a survey of the room, eyes narrowing at the island in the middle of the room. I let out a gasp that ends in a fit of choked coughing as the charred air bakes my lungs.

"That mural," I say, stepping forward with purpose, Midna grinning after me, "I know what we have to do."

I step as closely to the edge of the rock wall as I can without feeling like a roasting pig. I point to structures in the ceiling and walls.

"We have to somehow block the flow of magma to these areas, probably by using these landforms," I inform, "The magma moves in a counterclockwise motion, flowing more rapidly in some areas than others. By placing blockages we can turn the flow into three circular patterns that will reduce the flow to the area over there. Look! You can see that groove in the rock over on that far wall," I point for emphasis, "I think that's the opening to the next room. There should be seven rooms total."

Midna looks skeptical, "You deduced that all from some rudimentary cave paintings left hundreds of years ago by an unknown source?"

I bite the inside of my lip, thinking, "I guess it makes more sense in my head than in application," I admit, "Also, you wouldn't happen to be able to dislodge those rocks above, would you? Otherwise, this idea is pointless."

Midna turns her head upwards to look at the thick stalactites above. She tilts her head back and forth, considering, "Well, yes. I could, but then we would both die," She turns to me, "I'm not even supposed to be in here with you. The more I interfere, the less likely we'll ever make it out. This Sanctuary is here to test one worthy of Din's Seal. If I did everything for you, I don't know what would happen." She gives me another pointed look and I sigh.

"Ok, I get it," I say, turning back on my heels and heading away from the angry currents to search for another hint.

I point to a low growing plant sprouting about twenty paces to the left of the entrance that I must have missed on the way in, "Midna? Are those…bomb plants?"

The Twili comes beside me and looms over the grey-green plant on the floor bearing a large blue fruit about the size of my head. She kicks the fruit, dislodging it from the stem. Its color immediately changes to red, and it begins to swell while rolling away.

She pulls me back as an explosion booms across the room and I let out an exclamation. There's a small crater in the rock where the explosion occurred.

"A simple yes or no would suffice!" I yell at her.

She lets out a humph, "Only one way to find out. I'm unfamiliar with Hylian botany."

That makes one of us. Along with the ores and minerals mined from Death Mountain, one of the Goron exports are bomb flowers and fruits. Uncle explained to me how they work. By plucking the fruit very close to the stem, the exposure of air to the inside of the fruit initiates a reaction that, given a short period of time, will cause an explosion.

I pull out of her grasp, resettling underneath the fire cloak before peering at the plant, which has already begun swelling with the bud of another fruit. I wonder how on earth the fruit could grow so quickly. Perhaps, maybe, it really isn't so much a fruit as a pouch used for storing certain fluids necessary for either feeding the plant, or even cleansing soil around it. In a place like this, there are more than enough volatile substances to draw from.

"Did you count?" Midna intrudes upon my thoughts.

I cast a quizzical expression over my shoulder and she elaborates, "Did you count how long it took for the plant to explode? It might be helpful to know. I mean, if you're going to chuck one at the ceiling and all."

A look of horror must of crossed my features, because she slowly begins grinning like the cat seducing the mouse, "That's the plan, isn't it?"

As much as I would like to shake my head, I just stare at her, blankly, for a couple more moments until she lets out an amused giggle and strides over to the plant.

"Shall I do the honors, or will you?"She inquires, poised to kick it again. Alarm shoots through me faster than a lightning storm and I push her aside, not wanting her to accidentally pop the fruit and blast us both to Hylia's Throne.

I place both hands on either sides of the fruit's rough surface and take a deep breath.

_What am I about to do?_ I moan, internally, _Gods, give me strength!_

With a tiny grunt of effort, I disconnect the fruit from the stem and immediately drop the swelling thing before scrambling backwards on the rocks. I shield myself beneath the fire clok as the explosion occurs with a resounding boom echoing the first one. Midna lands next to me.

"I counted seventeen seconds," she states, "You?"

In all honesty I wasn't actually counting, rather, singing a weaving song I used to hear back in Ordona. I got to third line of the first stanza. My issue with counting seconds always used to be consistency. I could never count on the second every single time, always speeding up or slowing down. I shrug my shoulders.

"Seriously?" Midna lets out an exhasperated growl, "You do realize we have a time limit in here? I'm not Hylian and even I know more about your mythology then you!" She places an irritated hand to her forehead and shakes her head as if embarassed, "Since you walked in we have twenty four hours to get out or else the Sanctuary will seal us both in and we will die. So, with that out in the air, how about you do something midly intelligent and count next time!"

Before I can answer, she floats back over to he plant and kicks it, eliciting an involuntary jump from me. I try to count, but get closer to twenty while she maintains that she counted to seventeen.

"Ok, this clearly isn't working. What, you don't have an internal metronome?" She says this obviously, like she expects everyone to have one. I shake my head, startled by how sharp her tone is. She continues, "I know for a fact that I have an internl metronome of one-hundred-and-twenty bets per minute. I am not wrong when I say that this plant, specifically, wil expode after seventeen seconds."

I don't disagree with her. One thing I do know about music is that it is counted in beats. A very odd idea occurs to me.

I reach over and grasp the plant, feeling tremors of fear shoot through my limbs as the fruit disconnects. The fruit is actually fairly light, but the feeling of the rough sac growing warm like fresh milk and swelling beneath my fingers causes me to carry it awkwardly, held way out in front of my body with arms fully extended.

In throwing it at the ceiling, the explosion makes a sizeable dent in the foundation of one of the stalactites I pointed out earlier. Midna just nods her head, "See," She affirms, "Seventeen seconds."

"Next time, would you mind counting aloud?" I request of her, kneeling beside the plant. She just nods her head as I grasp another sac and pull upwards.

"One...two...three...four...five...six...seven...eight...nine..."

_Goat's milk sweetest, from Ordona. Sheep's wool finest of Talos fair..._

_I_ somehow manage to run to the edge without tripping with the swelling fruit in my hands.

"Ten...eleven...twelve...thirteen...fourteen...fifteen..."

_Feeding looms, left to right. Watch the red strand flying in the air..."_

No longer counting or caring much for Midna's obnoxious voice I throw the angrily expanding fruit and duck beneath the cloak. I hear a satisfying cracking sound and the ceiling rumbles in such way I have to hope that I haven't brought the mountain onto our heads. I would probably go down in oral tradition as the worst Hero in the Histoy of Hyrule if I did. I doubt anyone would give me points for trying.

I take a peek from behind the cloak and let out a sigh of relief to see that the rocks have fallen into position. Already, the current is beginning to slow to the far left where the path had been blocked by raging flames. Midna voices her approval, "Look at that, your theory might actually work."

"Indeed," I breathe, slowly rising to my feet.

I look over to the right where the path leading to te next room remains shielded by a wall of flames. The current has begun to slow, but I don't dare try the path just yet, even with my fire cloak. The whole concept of needing to use the burn potion is wholly unappealing. I don't even want to think about what it must be like to sustain a burn. I'll admit, I can't recall any event in my life in which someone from Ordona had burned themselves severelly enough to need a potion for it, but considering how hot I feel right now and how quickly a piece of meat can roast, I can only imagine what the right ammount of heat will do to me.

_Lovely thoughts,_ I think.

Walking back to volatile plant, I kneel and press my lips together.

Here goes nothing.

* * *

"What the hell?"

Midna floats over the rivers of molten rock as they recede into the ground leaving behind hot canyons of rough ignacious rock. I peer of the edge, holding the cloak to my face in facination as the angrily liquid seeps into the floor and disappears.

We had just finished bringing down part of the moutain into the streams, hoping to finally walk across to the next room. I frown a little, wondering where on earth all of that lava just went and hoping that whatever we just did will not end up making things difficult later on in the Sanctuary.

"We must've triggered something," the Twili comments, "All the better for us, I guess," She turns to me, "So?"

That girl is either way too optmistic or is kidding herself.

We make our way over to the other side of the room. I am much slower than Midna, then again I can't fly and I have to wrap my hands in he fabric of the cloak to keep them from burning against the rock as I maneauver down to the path. As I climb, I take care not to brush my legs against the wall. In looking down, I can see the cavernous abyss below which threatens to swallow me.

My tunic and pants are drenched with sweat. Once again I look over to see Midna leisurely floating beside the next doorway, arms crossed staring expectantly at me. I do feel envious of her. It twists and claws up through my gut and into my throat. I saunter past her into the next room with a dark countenance she either doesn't pick up on or outright ignores.

I feel my temper cool for a moment as I stare at the new puzzle in front of me. There are three blocks stone blocks and three switches, as well as grooves indicating that the blocks are to be pushed into place. I run he mural through my mind as reference, and the layout of the room seems to correspond to the maze-like diagram I recall seeing.

Three blocks, three switches. I wonder if this is intentionally here to be deceptively simple. What if I'm only supposed to push down one switch? What if pushing down all three sends a flood of lava coming toward me?

Midna clears her throat, "You're overthinking it. Just push the blocks onto the switches and we'll be done in here."

As I stumble towards the first of the blocks, I swallow the need to voice my concerns in favor of focusing on my next task. This time I at least won't run the risk of blowing myself up.

Midna floats up onto one of the blocks, watching me push with all of my strength. She dangles her feet as sweat beads across my forehead in this unbearable heat. After several moments, filled with my own grunting and panting, she tries for conversation.

"Where did you say you were from again?"

I pause, wiping my brow, eyes still trained on the large slab of relatively lightweight rock in front of me and beneath my hands.

"I'm from Ordona," I state, "It's in the Farmlands."

"Oh, Midna responds, casually, "Are they all as quiet as you are, or are you just an anomaly."

I ignore her in favor of continuing my task, panting as I push and pull, straining every muscle in my back, arms and legs. I am so ill prepared for this, I realize. Adventuring? Whose idea was this? Then I remember: technically, it was mine, and technically, I wouldn't have had a choice in the matter anyway.

Midna clears her throat, impatiently, "I believe I asked you a question, Hylian! And what the hell is your name, anyway?"

I throw the response over my shoulder, "It's Link. Yes, I know it's an unusual name, but you know what? It's mine, alright?"

I can practically hear the Twili grinning behind me, "Defensive much? So, are you going to answer me? Or shall I begin an enlightening conversation with the wall?"

I finish pushing the first block into position before moving on to the next one which has twice as far to go. I take a moment to breathe before answering.

"To answer your first question, the Farmlands are actually quite social. I've always just been a little different."

I begin pushing again as Midna chews on what I've thrown her way.

"And to answer that second one," I pant while resting, "I usually am not defensive, but then again, the issue of my name wasn't issue until recently, so it's a new development."

"Link…" Midna repeats, slowly, like she's savoring the taste of some desert on her lips. She lets out a hum, "Cool name," She inclines her head toward me, "does it mean anything?"

"By itself? I doubt it," I reply, "In the context of the farmlands it means everything."

"Care to elaborate?"

"Well," I begin, leaning my chest against the block, "Ordona is like a big family working together to support one another. We're always searching for 'links' to bring us closer together and to act as leaders of prosperity."

"Ironic," Midna blurts, loudly, intrusively, "What, considering you left them and all."

I nod, slowly, and start pushing again, mulling over my life. I think about the earlier days of sickness and being housebound, watched by a silly uncle and a hot-to-cold Aunt. I think about spending hours in front of a fireplace and pot, learning to cook while the cousins learned to plant. I think about being assigned to the houses of Elders to clean up their oftentimes very messy accidents and spillages and also caring for the pregnant wives when they approached their due dates and required temporary live-in assistantship. I think about watching the cousins with envy as they rose with the sun and walked out to the fields or irrigation canals, hand in hand with the aunts and uncles, the jealousy and rage that boiled within me until I became so numb I could hardly tell the difference between joy and hate. And then the quietness that came from all of that. When had I become so abject, so willing to be a tool for society?

"I was an outsider," I respond during another break, " I was actually the village maid until three days ago."

"If only they could see you now," Midna responds from her perch, "What would they say? And is it possible, even, that I was wrong to say it's ironic? I mean, you're the Heroine, aren't you?"

I push, tire, break again, "They wouldn't see me as being anything different," I respond, "They'd take one look at me and point towards a mess needing cleaning up. Everyone has their place in Ordona society, and ever since my hair was cut, I would have been condemned to a spinster's life as the Ordona servant."

"You know, I never want to be married," Midna abruptly throws in.

"Pardon?" I have to ask, confused.

"Oh, is single life really all that bad? I mean, look at where we are. Isn't it exciting? Can you imagine yourself going on an adventure like this if you were married?"

I shrug and continue pushing, "That's just the start of it all."

I tell her about my arranged marriage, my encounter with Ralph Faron and how I was willingly going to subject myself to that kind of abuse. About mid way through I realize how much I have spoken, that my words are like streams of ideas and emotions flowing ceaselessly from my mouth in great volume. As I speak I wonder why I'm even entertaining this conversation. Why would Midna even care? Then again, she's someone who, for once, is willing to listen to what I have to say, and isn't throwing in societal doctrines in to tell me I'm wrong for thinking and feeling as I do.

"This Ralph guy sounds like a creep," The Twili voices from her perch, and I throw my head back.

"He was acting out of anger," I laugh, mirthlessly, "He was already in love with my Cousin Sofia, and when he was to marry me, I don't think he as very happy about that. I mean, if I were him, I wouldn't really want to marry me, either."

Midna crosses her arms and hardens her expression, "Just what the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I was the village maid, Midna. I don't know where you come from where the idea of social status and worth are meaningless, but here, or at least in the Southern Farmlands, it means a lot to people. Ralph is valuable to Faron society because he's hardworking and able bodied. Faron and Ordona boys look up to him. Someone like Ralph deserves someone who is his match, his equal. Me? What as I? I was completely disposable, unworthy really of anything. My Aunt had to pull so many strings to get me a match in the first place because she wanted me to be happy. She worked so hard for me she ended up finding a young man who was actually sought after by other women," I sigh and shrug my shoulders, "All for nought, though. Zelda's guard cut my hair and now neither of us are allowed to marry. Ralph...I don't now what is going to happen to him. I... I don't even know if he made it out of Castletown or not - or even the others from Faron, Ordona, or Talos, " I look away, tears brimming in my eyes, "Gods, what have I done? I didn't even say goodbye!"

When I finish, Midna whistles.

"You know, the more you talk about this hometown of yours, the more horrible it sounds. What a dreadful place to find yourself in! I'm glad I wasn't born there."

My eyes narrow, but I have my back turned, so she can't see.

"It's not…that horrible…" I offer, "It was never-"

I shake my head, trying to find the words to express what I mean to say, regretting my babbling from before. Midna beats me to dialogue.

"No, from an objective perspective such as my own, Ordona sucks," She sticks her tongue out, "It really, really sucks."

"It does not!" I call back, feeling deeply offended.

"I'll tell you something, Link," Midna waggles a finger in the air, humored, "You're defending that village, and you're pissed that I don't think it worthy of my praise, and I'll tell you why," She leans forward on the block, "You love your home. Oh, you've had your moments of disgust, frustration, even hatred, but deep down inside Ordona is still the place you all home. It's the single place your thoughts reside in when you feel hopeless and worthless, probably because it's the only space besides the inside of your head where you have lived all your life. And besides, whatever foster parents you had you must miss terribly. I can see it written all over your face, so don't even try to hide it from me. It won't work."

She crosses her legs on the block and tilts her head, "It's a bit sad, isn't it? Loving the people who have seen you as, and treated you like, absolutely nothing throughout your entire life. Look at what they did to you! They made you feel - no! They convinced you that you were worthless! You actually believe that until Zelda sent you on this quest you had no purpose in ife. What a desolate existence. I pity you, Link. Tell me, have you ever really known love, or are you grasping at a daydream?"

I shove the block into place before approaching her, anger rippling beneath my skin like strings of fire. I grasp the corners of the block, facing her, "Get off," I tell her, barely controlling my voice.

"No," She says, " I won't."

I try pushing the block, and it moves a little, but I can definitely feel the weight difference and am too expended to push the rest of the way with her on it. I clench my hands into fists.

"Make me," She says as I glare at her, "Make me get off."

"No," I parrot her, "I won't."

I turn around and start for the entrance to the chamber, heading back towards the corridor to get to the main room. Maybe I can find a clue somewhere else to solving this puzzle. Midna lets out a mocking laugh behind me and I feel humiliated.

"That's it? I challenge you and you just walk away? You really are worthless!"

I continue on my way until I feel my shadow ripple beneath my feet. I turn around, sprint back and push the block into place, trying to hold back devastated tears. The block clicks into place, and I hear a rumbling sound.

When I return to the main chamber, I see that a new door has opened. I pause before it, looking in. It's a circular chamber with ledges and torches along the walls, some lit and other unlit. I cautiously walk in, settle against the wall taking stock of the positions of the ledges, the torches, even the shapes made in the rocks. Midna somersaults out of my shadow again, arms crossed, a bright red eyebrow raised.

"You suck," She says, before floating up to the top for an aerial view of the chamber.

I cross my arms and wait for her to return, seething with rage and embarrassment.

* * *

There really is something about this place. Something like an air of familiarity. You could say it's the whole Hero thing, but I don't actually know. Everything sort of comes instinctively - I can usually either guess or figure out what I have to do next to open a door or unlock a passageway the more I explore. It's almost like there's a story being told here, leading up to some sort of climax.

For example: bomb plants are a huge motif in here. I've used them more than I've climbed up walls or lit or extinguished torches. If I find a plant, I usually immediately start thinking: _Ok, what can I blow up in here?_

Which is making me wonder about this guardian everyone kept alluding to. I'm almost done in the sixth room (I have a key to unlocking the door at the far end and I just have to figure out how to get to the other side without falling down a chasm to my death) and I have a lot of concerns about what's on the other side. I have this gut level feeling that bombs will be involved, and if there's one thing I can rely on when running through giant puzzle like this, it's my instincts.

Midna huffs above me, floating agitatedly above my head. She spirals through the air, black cloths swirling around her figure. She's impatiently waiting for me to find a way to get to the other side of the room without having to rely on her own powers.

Midna and I haven't really spoken since the switch room. In case you didn't realize, that's a lot of silence. I don't know how long we've been down here, but I wouldn't be surprised if its been several hours. I lean forward, tapping my fingers against my knees while considering some very dangerous options, all of which would surely kill me, and I finally break that silence.

"Midna?"

She floats backwards and upside down, aloof, her expression blank as she looks right through me. Her hair looks absolutely absurd upside down.

"Do I hear something? Oh, it must be nothing," She says, dreamily and sarcastically.

Annoyance spikes like water from a hyperactive geyser.

"I'm sorry," I grate out, " For whatever I did to make you angry with me. Midna, please. Talk to me. I'm scared."

She continues twirling abstractly in the air, "Was that an empty apology?"

"What do you want from me?" I demand, sharply.

She stops in front of me for a moment to speak, "Why should you think that I want something from you? Don't you want something from you? Don't you want to get out of here? To talk to your non-loved ones back home? Zelda?"

I stiffen, "Of course I want to get out of here. Of course I want to see Zelda again! I'm asking for your help!"

"And I'm here to give it to you as I can," is her quick response.

"No, you're not," I argue, "You've given nothing but criticism, little to no usable information, and all you do is float around looking bored!"

She shrugs, unaffected, "Perception and reality..."

I clench my fists, "Midna!" my voice cracks in the heat.

She does a lazy somersault, "Yes, Link?" She says with complete vocal control which is just as mocking as her sarcasm.

"Stop - stop doing that!"

"Stop doing what?"

"I- I don't know! That!"

"What am I even doing, Link?" Midna voices, "Putting my faith in you? Is that it?"

"Yes!" I scream, "Help...Help me, please! I can't do this alone!"

"No," Midna presses to the floor, bluntly, "I can't do everything for you."

"Midna," I sigh, too tired to even feel weary, "Look," I point to the chasm, "I can't do that. Not yet. I need your help..."

She turns around to gaze into the chasm for several moments, posture erect and demanding.

"This is going nowhere," I grunt, looking down, "Midna? I..."

She spins around quickly, her mood suddenly swinging,"You know what? Forget about it. I'm not angry at you. I'm pissed about something that's out of your control...and you know what else? I need you to get that seal to Zelda because she and I are working towards a common goal. That darkness that's been plaguing the land - I've been trying to stop it too," her eyes meet mine. They're wide and expressive. She's definitely not lying, "So, yes, I am dependent upon you, Link. More so than you may realize, and for that reason I am critical. To be frank, I didn't expect to have to help the Hero, okay?"

"Okay..."

"Good," She snaps back into that aloof expression faster than a whip, pointing, "Now get us over there."

After running through a long list of deductions in my head, I figure the fastest way over will be to rope swing using the climbing ropes from my satchel. As I pull them out, Midna shrugs and magically bind sthem to the ceiling. Thoughts of Zelda rise up.

How did she know to put climbing ropes on that list? What kinds of things did she purposefully keep from me?

Obviously, she kept that part about her being a princess a secret.

I swing through the air, feeling like I'm flying. The landing is hard, but I've found that rolling helps with the impact.

How is Zelda? Is she watching me right now, or is she concerning herself with other matters?

Thoughts of Zelda chase the strength from my legs, and I pull away from the door to lean my back against the rock wall as I sit. Unbidden, tears leak from the corners of my eyes and trace rivulets down the sides of my face. I think about my last meeting in the grove, what happened, how much I both wish to go back and talk to Zelda, and never see her again. I think about what The Queen did to me, that madwoman's hatred I saw in Zelda's eyes. I press my hands to my face, ashamed of my crying.

"What' now?" Midna follows me, her arms akimbo, "Come on, you said there were seven rooms, didn't you? Let's go already."

A strangled sob escapes my lips, and I grit my teeth to stop anymore from coming out. Midna lowers herself to the ground and peers at me.

"Okay, breathe. You're going to be fine as long as we keep moving," She fans my face with a hand, "This dreadful heat!"

I shake my head, "It's not that…" I whisper, my eyes pressed closed, "It's Zelda…"

"O-o-oh," Midna intones, rolling her eyes, "her."

At first I want to snap at the infuriating Twili. How dare she show such little respect? A moment later I want to ask her again how she knows Zelda, even though I know her answer will be as cryptic as ever. Now I want to shake Midna and demand answers from her.

"What's she done now to make you upset? Midna asks, "She couldn't have done anything too terrible. I mean, she's not as powerful as she makes herself out to be."

I scoff. My defragmented memory and I beg to differ. I wipe my nose with the back of my hand. Sniffing, I scowl at Midna.

"It's not so much what she's done…it's…I don't even know how to explain it!" I press knuckles to my forehead, "Ever since she became the embodiment of Hylia…she's just different!" I choke on a sob," She hurt me…oh, and she wanted to do it too, but the Zelda I know wouldn't do that, so what am I supposed to believe?"

I look to Midna, waiting – bracing – for another sarcastic reply. I watch her expression slowly shift from an aloof and untroubled expression to something quite serious.

"Sweet Din, you care about her," She says, awed, "You actually care about that prissy little parrot. I mean, I knew you two were acquaintances..."

I lean my back against the uncomfortable stone, a sharp edge cutting into the skin near the base of my right ear. I let out a sigh, trying to regulate my sharp breathing, even if there are still tears running the length of my cheeks.

"So, she hurt you?"

I sniff again and wipe my eyes. I try to find a way for my thoughts to become coherent.

"She's angry," I say, "At me," I turn my head away so that Midna won't see my lips tremble, "It's because…" I close my eyes, taking another deep breath, "I think she's angry that I was born a girl, and that I' not the hero she was expecting. I'm not strong. I don't know the first thing about fighting. I'm not really qualified to do anything with my life. I mean, I can't even read…"

"Is that how measure value? By one's ability to read?"

"Sure. You can read, can't you?"

Midna snorts, "Whatever."

I close my eyes for a moment. Midna slaps my face.

"Hey!" She shakes me, "Let's there's a door needing opening."

"I don't want to open it!" I wail, pushing her away,"Don't make me!"

She grasps my shoulders in a bruising hold, "You're dehydrated," She says, "We need to get out of here soon. And to do that we need to go through that door," She pulls me to my feet, "I don't know what to say to you to propel your motivation, but you have to get through this."

I stumble towards the door, fumbling around for the key in the satchel. The smooth iron slips between fingers and rattles in the lock, and the doors spread open like wings of a loftwing, beckoning.

"Midna -"

I feel two hands on my shoulders, a rough shove, and then the sensation of falling backwards.

"Sorry, Link."

I fall onto my side, bruising something that's already bruised.

"Midna, what -" My jaw hangs open as she places fingers between the space between the doors as a clear film radiates from her hand. She presses both hands to the barrier and raises an eyebrow.

"I can't pass through," She says with a slightly apologetic smile, "It sucks. But you're on your own."

"Midna!"

The doors begin to close on their own accord, I scramble up and run towards the narrowing opening.

"Midna!" I scream again, throat tearing, voice cracking horrifically, "You knew this would happen? Midna!"

She lets go of the barrier and steps back, turning away from the doors as they close.

* * *

Like a breaking dam, my eyes open up and water flows down the sides of my cheeks freely. I slowly rise to my feet and press a hand to the door, feeling the heat radiate from the other side. My nails drag along the door, leaving behind a trail of white as I clench my hand into a fist.

The path leading farther down into the heart of the mountain remains dark. The only way to navigate is by feel. There comes a point of time in which I feel like I'm going in circles in a round room.

A faint light beneath my tunic begins to glow, and I let out an involuntary gasp. Not this again!

A tremble shakes the room. A brilliant shockwave of light and heat pushes me back against the wall, and a large red and grey mound swells and rises from the floor. Sinewy wings stretch upwards like reaching hands, a scaly reptilian snout points towards the ceiling in a roar that ends in the spewing of twin rivers of fire.

Reds and orange flicker against our stone prison, and the dragon lashes out with razor like talons, rows of saber teeth bared in a smile seeking my demise. I throw myself behind a stone as dancing flames begin to fill the room. The temperature is rising to unbearable heights as brilliant splashes of colors dance behind closed eyelids.

_I'm going to die!_

When sweat begins to flow down my face, something animalistic rises up within me, baring its fangs. The blood pounding through my veins pushes something into place, and suddenly my senses are hyper alert. My thoughts shut off like water from a tap.

There's a bomb plant on the other side of the room. Two rocks to hide behind and an elevated platform accessed by climbing the rockface, which is steep.

I look up, meet eyes with those orange pools of hatred. There's a burning sensation rising from my gut, pooling in my muscles. It's something in between the lust for survival and the lust for murder. It is inhuman. It is potent.

The creature's muscles are rippling beneath flesh - I leap away from the stones as the dragon crashes into it, sending waves of gravel and stone shards raining upwards.

I roll away on my side, dodging around the front talons. The floor's rocks leave cutting marks on my arms and legs. I feel a tugging sensation around my torso, and the stripping sound of fabric ripping. My satchel flies off my shoulder and lands somewhere in the room. I am lifted off the ground by the fire cloak for half a second before the rest of the fabric shreds and I fall to the floor, scrambling for cover behind another rock.

I don't waste a single second reaching out for the bomb plant and throwing it has hard as I can in any random direction. I hear a sharp _splat!_ as it's volatile juices leave a dark stain along the wall, but remain inactive.

The dragon descends again, nostrils flaring with crimson fumes and fire. I rush towards it, throwing everything I have into diving to the floor as it passes above before shuffling to the back of the room beside the bomb plant as the infernal reptile circles.

I snap the stem and run towards the wall, climbing clumsily while counting beats to the weaving song in my head.

_12...13... 14...15..._

Mid-way through the climb, I throw it at the dragon's head as it explodes. The creature lets out a earth shaking scream as it falls to the side and headfirst into the floor, rippling the earth.

I drop, roll, grasp another bomb fruit, feeling the swelling sac grow warm between my hands. I creep forwards, counting out loud to keep time. The dragon leaps upwards in a beautiful arc, spinning like a twister in a direct curve towards me.

In the blink of an eye, I'm pinned to the floor, ears ringing, lungs screaming for air from beneath the weight of the creature. I let out a few choked gasps as it opens it's maws, heat surging forth from its belly.

I can feel my body vibrating with hatred. I snarl back into the jaws of the beast, teeth gritted and bared.

Somehow the bomb is still in my hand, and its becoming quite hot, ripe for use. With blinding fury, I shove my arm down the creature's throat, retracting it almost immediately as the jaws close.

I grin, menacingly, as orange pupils dilate and the creature is flung over my head with the force of the internal explosion, rivers of fire expelling from its nostrils.

Only the victory is cut short. An overwhelming, searing, roaring, screaming, energy depleting pain sears up my right shoulder.

Both the dragon and I scream in unison, thrashing.

I don't know how much time has passed. All I know is this bone crushing pain. I can smell something burning, that something I know must be my flesh. Somehow, I find the energy to pull away from the dragon and back towards the bomb fruit. The dragon is still roaring and spewing flames across the cavern floor in agony.

With the hand of my uninjured arm, I grasp the stem, breaking it far along the length of shaft. Through a blurring vision, I watch as the fruit remains stable. Taking stem between teeth, I grasp the rockface and begin my ascent with a blinded determination. At long last, I make it to the top, - just in time, as the fire beneath me reaching a raging crescendo.

For a split second, the creature below ceases it's spewage of flames and rages, raising its head to look up at me. Peering over the edge, my eyes pierce those of the dragon's. His eyes are wide with terror. A terror of me. I creep forwards, grasping the plant in hand and ripping it from the stem between my teeth.

It dawns upon me how high up I am, how powerful indeed it makes me feel. Beneath me is a creature filled with such terror at the sight of me. Suddenly, I know what it must feel like to be a dragon looking down upon a little nuisance.

Of course, my vision flickers as I approach the edge. The pain in my shoulder is indescribable, and I feel every muscle in my body begin to relax as nausea wells up and takes the legs from beneath me. The floor melts into far away, and I feel a cool breeze upon my face.

I'm falling.

Into a warm, comforting darkness.

* * *

**AN:** Sorry about the delay. Anyone miss this story?

Sort of an everything chapter. Link's personality makes a bit of a return as she's learning how to become more independent. We also get a look at how she perceived the world as a youngling and how that continues to affect her now. Midna and Link have some interesting interactions...I think Midna's got some ulterior motives and a more convoluted history with Zelda than we know.

I might have to rewrite this chapter at some point. I realize it is rather fragmented and I have not gone through and edited it.

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed, favorited, or simply read. As always, take care!


	11. Chapter 10: Heroine

**Chapter 10: Heroine**

The Golden Haired Girl's eyes scanned the clearing several times in thoughtful consideration. She briskly walked forward and poked a bush. Stepping back, she turned her head in several directions before setting upon a path to a coniferous tree and peeking within its explosive branches.

"Green…" She called in reference to the color of my dress, centering herself in the clearing.

I let out a small chuckle she couldn't hear, dangling my feet above her in a tall oak tree. She settled herself against the trunk, relaxing. I watched her breathing slow as she became still. My nose crinkled in anxious curiosity.

Eleagantly, her head turned upwards and she smiled up at me, "There you are."

_How did she do that?_ I wondered with no shortage of fascination.

I waved with a silly grin, "Join me, please?"

She regarded her white dress with a fond expression before meeting my gaze with an air of reluctance, "I have never climbed a tree before in my life," She admitted, softly.

"Neither had I!" I called down, "Not until today. It's not hard at all."

She hesitantly put a hand on the trunk, running long fingers along the grooves of bark before setting her expression, determinedly, and grasping a handhold and pulling herself up to the first branch. She made her way with great caution until she could sit on a thick branch nearby and clutch the trunk.

"Not nearly as bad up here as I thought," She commented after settling.

She caught my curious expression and elaborated, "I come from a city of high stone walls. I'm used to heights, but not anything like this. The risk of falling is a little unsettling."

I pressed my cheek against the rough trunk, "I kind of like it up here. Everything looks different now, doesn't it? It reminds me of seeing the world for the first time after a rainstorm," I spread my arms apart, "My imagination went like this."

She hums in agreement, "The imagination. Yet another form of escapism."

My eyes widened a moment, "You too?"

"Yes. My Coming of Age approaches," She informed, "It will be a difficult transition for me. It won't be anything I can't handle, though. I do not fear change," She said, eyes becoming stony, "But I often question what I am becoming. And how that will affect…everything."

I watched her eyes for a moment as they got lost in the air in front of her, "What are you worried about?"

"Hm? What am I worried about?" She blinked several times, "I don't worry."

"Yes you do," I responded quickly, "You have your worry face on."

Her eyes crinkled suspiciously, "I have a worry face?"

"Yes, so you might as well tell me," I slid a finger to my lips, "I promise not to tell anyone."

An amused twinkle lit her eyes, "A worry face – I must wear it far too often if you're able to recognize it," She wetted her lips, "Time is a rapid stream both cruel and unfeeling. I don't know if I am ready for the duties befitting of an adult of my bloodline."

"Mine's in a couple months," I said after a contemplative pause, "When is yours?"

"Days," She supplied, "I imagine you'll be in Castletown around then, won't you?"

"I…" I struggled to articulate my thoughts. She waited patiently, "I'm going to meet the man I am to marry," I let out an uncomfortable laugh, "Mine will be a hard transition too. I'm moving out of my village."

Her eyes softened, "An arranged marriage?"

I nodded, feeling a gloominess wash over me.

"I wasn't aware that was still a tradition in Hyrule," She said, softly but with interest.

"It really isn't, but I'm an exception to a lot of rules," I responded with a shrug, "There's not anything either of us can do about it, unless you can magically whisk me away to wherever you're at," I let out a laugh she didn't share. Her jaw tensed for a moment, and I supposed there wasn't a polite way to respond to that comment.

She made to move closer to me, but I stopped her with a hand and swung down to her branch, settling beside her.

"You're worried about your marriage."

I nodded, "I am…I guess we both have things on our minds, don't we? You're a noble, right?"

"… I am."

"Will you have to marry soon too? I mean, you probably have suitors," I said, a little tentatively.

"I do not. My father has kept them away. The women in my family wait until they are twenty-one to accept one."

"I guess that makes sense. Uncle told me that members of the Royal Family don't marry until they are crowned regent at that age. Is it the same for all nobles, then?"

"…No, it is not," She said after a pause, "Most marry shortly after their Coming of Age."

"You must be lucky then. By the time you get married I'll probably have children," I made a face, "I'm not sure what they'll think of me. I-I just hope…that they aren't too ashamed to call me their mother."

She took my left hand in her right, studying the back of it. The feel of her hand on mine sends a warm feeling to my cheeks.

"I think you sell yourself too short, Green," She said, "You are braver, stronger, and more intelligent than you realize."

"Why joke with me?" I said, "I'm not really any of those things."

She traced a triangular pattern into my skin with a forefinger, eyes narrowing slightly in concentration. It's like she's was trying to put the mark of the Triforce on the back of my hand.

"Perhaps you just don't realize it yet," She said, kindly, "But you are definitely all of those things."

"Is that why you used to call me 'Hero' when we first met?" I responded, face flushing, "I am no hero, nor do I ever plan to be one. I'd rather not doom Hyrule. No, my destiny's been picked for me here in the Farmlands," I shrugged, "I'm just me."

She stopped tracing and put my hand down, "There's something that I must…" Her gaze met mine and became troubled. She never finished that sentence.

"You on the other hand," I said, cutting the silence, "You're remarkable. You know, from the moment we first met, I felt so blessed to have found you here…wherever this is," I smiled, "I just want to let you know that being friends with you has made me the happiest I've ever been in my life."

The corners of her lips tugged into a smile of sorts that was layered with something I couldn't quite discern, "Thank you. I'm glad to have been able to spend such time with you…Green, what are you doing?"

I realized then that our faces were only a breath apart. I was leaning so far over on the branch, crowding her space. I quickly swooped down and wrapped my arms around her in an embrace, feeling my face burn. Her arms came around me in a gentle squeeze.

"A hug," I said, shivering, "A customary tradition in the Farmlands."

She laughed out loud, voice ringing. I felt her relax in my arms, "I haven't received one of these in years. Thank you."

I nodded, pulling away, feeling a little dizzy. Was I just about to…

I never finished that thought. It was because the forest and daytime sky suddenly shattered all around me as a sudden horrific realization struck me hard in the stomach.

* * *

"Zelda?" I ask, a memory fleeing from the back of my eyes.

A dark, blurry form above me responds with distinguishable sarcasm, "Do I look like a whiny Hylian princess to you?"

"Midna," I say, darkly.

Her form slowly falls into focus. She is kneeling with a nearly empty bottle of burn potion in her dark hands, orbs of soft blue light floating above our heads, illuminating the space around us. My entire right arm feels numb as she spills the rest of the bottle's contents over my shoulder.

"You know, with all the noise coming from in here, I thought you must have died," She comments, leaning back, "Did you know you almost blew yourself up? Look at that crater!" She pointed to a large hole in the ground inches from my head, "And you'd best thank the gods the guardian bled out before it got to you," She points again, this time to the immobile shape of the dragon on the floor.

I have to turn my head at odd angles to see where she's pointing towards. I let out a low groan of pain. Everything hurts. I gaze up at the platform far above my head, realizing the exact distance I must have fallen. My eyes narrow.

"You pushed me in here," I growl, "You left me to die!"

"I did not leave you here to die," She retorts, adamantly, "I was here the whole time. Besides, even if I wanted to, I couldn't cross the border, remember? Only you could enter the room until the guardian's seal dissolved."

"Let me guess," I croak, "The seal dissolves if and only if the guardian dies.

"Bingo."

I close my eyes, coughing, "Why did I have to kill it?"

"Not my rules. Why, do you regret it?" She asks.

Taking several deep breaths, I slowly rise to a seated position, every muscle protesting with spikes of pain. My eyes train on the dark, majestic form of the dragon lying in its own blood on the cavern floor.

"Of course," I murmur, "Wouldn't you if you had to kill something?"

A traumatized look crosses her features, and I have to wonder for a moment why. She turns her head away quickly, "It was a beast. Not worth pitying, in my opinion."

I feel tears sting the back of my eyes, "It was more than that. I can't believe I just…That dragon was more than a beast, Midna! There was a moment…it was as if we were sides of the same thing. And then I just killed it! You don't understand…How can you be so indifferent about killing things? Even with that Lizalfos that you crushed with a rock, you have no respect for the dead."

"Stop it!" She yells at me, sliding an arm across her face, as if she's trying to wipe away tears.

I shut up immediately at that.

"I-I'm…"

"Don't say you're sorry unless you mean it," She hisses at me.

I remain quiet as Midna calms down. I dare myself to look down at my shoulder and give a short cry of horror at the sight. My skin is puffed and inflamed, twisting and bubbling in certain areas. The burn potion was only able to do so much.

"You're going to scar," Midna supplies, back still turned, "And there's not anything we can do about that."

"You're a sorceress just like Zelda," I call, hysterically, "Can't you heal it?"

"No, I do not have the ability to heal others," the Twili replies, stiffly.

"Oh, gods," I wail, tears spilling down the sides of my face for what feels like the thousandth time today, "I'm disfigured!"

"You are not disfigured," Midna sighs turning back towards me, "You're going to be just fine, Link, alright? It's just going to be a scar, and a pretty awesome one at that."

"Is that supposed to come as any sort of comfort?" I demand, voice cracking, "Look at it!"

She peers closely at it, "You're not going to die. The potion will prevent that from happening."

"It's your fault!" I scream, shoving her away with my dominant arm, "It's all your fault!"

"Yeah, I get it. You're pissed I shoved you in here," Midna grimaces, "I'll take responsibility for that. But honestly, did you think that you would come out of this experience unscathed? We're inside of a fucking volcano. The Gorons concerned themselves with making sure you had burn potion and a fire cloak before you walked in here for this very reason. How is it so unfathomable to you that you got hurt? You're on a quest of the gods, for the Love of Nayru. You're going to get injured and you have to learn how to deal with that fact."

"That's so easy for you to say! Look at you! You don't have to cope with the ramifications of your own actions!" My throat constricts and I end in a fit of coughing. I try to scream again, but my throat refuses to function.

"Well, you've lost your voice thanks to all your shouting," Midna says, sardonically, "Here."

She offers a hand I refuse to take.

"We need to get out of here," She points to an opening in the wall that definitely was not there when I was facing the dragon, "The Seal is through there and only you can grab it."

I ignore her again, cradling my right arm, tears still flowing down my cheeks. I try to tell her 'no', but only indiscernible sounds squeeze past my vocal chords.

"Come on," Midna commands, grabbing a fistful of tunic and lifting me to my feet with surprising strength, "From here on out, you are Hyrule's Heroine, whether you like it or not. Come on, walk with me. That's right."

My feet shuffle forward as she pulls me through the door and into a long, narrow passageway leading upwards, those orbs of light she conjured illuminating the path. I'm dead on my feet. She practically drags me the entire way. The passageway is a spiraling ascent with a golden light at the top.

We stumble into a large room illuminated by a spinning red triangle in the center raised upon a stone pedestal. As I approach, I feel a humming in my chest and a singing in my ears.

"What's –" My voice cracks and dies again.

"Din's Seal," Midna shoves me forward, "Take it."

The glow from the Seal is warm. I tentatively reach my hand out towards it, shaking. The triangle slows and ceases all motion as my hand draws near. In a blinding flash of light, I hear a high pitched whistle sound go off, and the triangle disappears from sight.

I turn back to Midna as the light altogether fades, who watches with vague interest.

"Where?" I croak, grasping at my throat.

"I suppose it went wherever the triforce is," Midna replies, her eyes sweeping the room.

I stumble back toward her in disbelief. I went through all of this trouble, almost dying about a thousand separate times, just for a triangle of light that disappeared the moment I touched it?

Zelda has a lot of explaining to do tonight.

"I think we're done here," She voices, snapping her fingers, conjuring my satchel and handing it to me, "There's a warp tile behind you, whenever you're ready."

* * *

I am greeted at the entrance by the shocked faces of over forty Gorons. Thick jaws are dropped, purple eyes opened wide. I must be staring back with equal surprise.

They were all waiting for me, I realize.

"She's alive!" Someone shouts, and suddenly thunderous roaring splits he air as all the Gorons begins stomping and shouting.

Demosthenes shakes the ground as he rushes forwards.

"Don't just stand there, Brothers!" He bellowed on the top of his lungs, "Can't you see the girl is injured? Someone, for the love of the gods, find some red potion!"

He gently lifts me onto his massive shoulders and begins taking me down the mountain towards his hut. I think he does this on purpose to showcase me to the whole city. While the other Gorons rush around to make good on their leader's request, curled into their balled up forms, some waiting in the city streets stare open mouthed at our arrival, bowing as we pass.

The darkened night skies above are an unusual comfort. I feel like I can finally breathe, and I take gulping lungfuls of the cool air. I close my eyes, relishing the feeling.

"Heroine Link," Demosthenes rumbles beneath me, "Don't fall asleep yet. We need to get you some water and treat your shoulder."

"Okay," I rasp, widening my eyes as we continue into the heart of the city.

The Goron Leader doesn't even make to take me from his shoulders as we approach his home, rather, he ducks in with me still up there. Goron Brothers Cory and Gordanius are there, waiting. Cory leaps up.

"Little Hylian Girl! You're alive!" He calls in greeting, "We were so worried about you! Gordanius and I prayed every second that you were gone!"

Gordanius rises to his feet from the mat as well, "Oh, Link. What happened to you?"

"Burns," I rasp as Demosthenes gently sets me down. Cory and Gordanius both crowd me. I'm too tired to care anymore about feeling claustrophobic.

The Goron Leader receives a bottle of water and red potion from visiting Gorons who have come to check on me. I see their excited faces from in between tent flaps as they wave enthusiastically at me. I lift a trembling hand and they give cheers in response.

"Heroine Link!" They all chant from outside the hut, their loud voices bombarding my eardrums, "Heroine Link!"

Demosthenes summons his daughter from another room in the hut. I watch as a very tiny Goron peeks into the room, blinking. She waddles in, eyes wide with fascination. She could be smaller than me, I realize, and I wonder how old she must be.

"Heroine Link, I would like you to meet my daughter, Aelia. Aelia," He turns to her, "Would you mind opening this for me?"

He hands her the small bottle and she unscrews the tin lid before offering it to me. I take it and bring it to my lips.

"Make sure you take small sips," She says, cheerily, "I've helped Dad treat pilgrims who came up here to pray at the Sanctuary. You don't want to eat or drink too quickly, or else you'll get sick."

I sip the water sharp tasting water and thank her. She sits beside me, something like awe shining in her eyes. Demosthenes goes out and dissembles the chanting crowd outside.

"Off with the lot of you!" He bellows, "She'll still be here in the morning!"

"Why is everyone so celebratory?" I ask in a whisper as Cory peers at me.

Gordanius responds, "Everyone was worried about you. We all had a major dispute after the first hour passed; some thought we had sent you to your death…Demosthenes was the most worried of us all, I think. Throughout history, the Hero has always established a strong friendship with the Goron tribe in his many incarnations. Although the path of the Hero is intended to be solitary, we Gorons have always bent the rules by offering the Hero aid along the way. Demosthenes would never forgive himself if he could have prevented the death of Hero and did not," He cleared his throat, "There was also lingering doubt about the authenticity of your statements. At your exit of the Sanctuary, any doubt has been washed away for sure. The arrival of the Hero, or, in this case, Heroine, we Gorons rejoice at the coming of our salvation from darkness."

I let his words sink in for a moment as Cory nods in agreement.

Cory is checking my shoulder as Aelia pushes the red potion into my hand. The larger Goron pushes his lower lip out, "Poor you," He says, "The burn potion definitely helped, though. This red potion should help seal the wound at least."

Aelia nods, "You're going to have such a cool scar! Drink up, drink up!"

I nod, numbly, thinking about how those words sound so close to what Midna told me back in the Sanctuary. I recall the words of Apothecary Dayton, and begin applying the potion directly to the wound, feeling a familiar cool, tingling sensation – like cold fire spreading down my arm.

Demosthenes walks back in again as I finish. He kneels before me and I set the bottle to the side.

"All good?" he asks and I nod, slowly, "Thank goodness. You must be exhausted. I invite you to sleep here tonight where we have softer mats."

"Thank you," I whisper.

He dismisses Cory and Gordanius, both of whom wave and say friendly goodbyes before reluctantly leaving for their own homes farther down the mountain. Demosthenes offers me some stale crackers, but I'm too tired to eat them. Aelia sets me up with a pile of soft mats that feel like clouds.

As I settle, the little Goron watches me, beaming, "When I grow up, I want to be just like you!" She calls before departing, leaving me in the main room to sleep. My eyes close and I descend into sleep immediately.

* * *

I take a moment to breathe in the familiar earthly scents of the Sacred Grove. I can feel the cool earth beneath m bare feet and the whispering breeze flowing against my skin.

"Link!"

My eyes flutter open and I am greeted by the sleep deprived princess. There's a new level of frailty to her now, one which has consumed a part of her both physical and mental. There is still hope in those sky blue eyes, even if her blonde hair is sweaty and matted, and her frame has curled in on itself.

We're not in the clearing anymore, but rather on the path leading down to the moss-less rock.

I wordlessly take her hand and lead her down to the rock where I beckon her to sit.

"How do you feel?" I ask, my voice sounding hollow, "Are you in pain?"

She shakes her head but I don't believe her, "No, I am just very tired."

I nod once, tersely.

"You look like you want to kill me," She comments after a moment, her eyes becoming shadowy "But that's understandable considering what I've managed to do to you."

"I don't want to kill you," I begin, tears stinging my eyes, " But that guardian… I had to…"

"I'll have you know that that guardian was specifically placed to protect the seal. If you hadn't killed it, it surely would have killed you."

If her words are supposed to be reassuring or comforting in any way, she's failed miserably. They do very little to ease my soul.

"I was afraid," I say, "In there I became like a wild animal. The guardian and I were no better than one another," I sag my shoulders, "I feel…this pressing sense of – I don't know, guilt? Loathing at my actions? Why did I have to kill something? You know…even back at Ordona, I couldn't watch when they took a pig or goat to slaughter. There was literally nothing in my life that could have prepared me for what happened," My lips tremble, "Why, Zelda?"

She closes her eyes, sorrowfully. She whispers, "I don't know."

"Aren't you supposed to know everything?" I demand, explosively.

A mirthless smile tugs at her pale lips, "I'm human, Link."

"And what am I supposed to be?" I demand, "Do you know how many times I could have died since the last time I saw you?"

"It's an impossible situation we're in, but you know this already," Zelda's eyes open to half lidded awareness, "I'm sorry you've been injured."

She says it like she means it. It's that earnest look on her face that tells me she would heal me, switch places with me, come join me on the quest if she physically could. It's the fact that she seems to be the only human on earth who seems to care for me in any way. I feel my anger slipping away like a receding tide after a storm. I let out a breath, knowing that I couldn't stay angry at her even if I tried.

"Who is Midna" I ask, hoarsely, "She seems to know you quite well, though I've never heard you mention her once. She told me she's working to bring down the darkness as well."

I actually see Zelda do an eyeroll, just like Midna.

"She's a Twili High Priestess," She responds, dully, "A pain in the neck. We did our magic training together for three years. She stopped coming a few months ago, so I assumed she quit. Now, I don't even know how she managed to cross the border between light and shadow, but since she's here, at the very least she's been helping you."

"You don't seem very fond of one another," I comment, "She calls you names. A lot."

"I know," Zelda deadpans, "We've never been great friends with one another. I've said some rather degrading things to and about her as well, so we're even in that respect."

I kneel in the grass beside her, "Zelda? Where is the Triforce? I need you to be honest with me. What happened to the seal when I touched it?"

"I…I'm bound by a powerful magic, so I cannot say," She lowers her head, "I wanted to tell you days ago, but I found that I could not."

"At least tell me that it's still safe, that everything will be alright in the end. If I get these seals, you and I are going to make it, right? Everything will go back to normal."

"You and everyone else in Hyrule will be just fine, Link. I can promise you that."

I breathe out a sigh of relief, "Thank you for that. I needed to know that our efforts aren't in vain."

She nods, absently, and I can tell she's about ready to snap out of the dream. I have one more question I have to ask her, though.

"Zelda?"

"Yes, Link?"

"Are you angry that I'm a girl?"

She appears mildly startled at my inquiry, "No, no I'm not angry at all that you're a girl. Why would you think that?"

"That other…you…" I say, slowly, and I watch her countenance fall, "I couldn't help but feel like you, she, detests that I'm a girl."

Zelda shakes her head, "No, she's upset for a number of other reasons…You know there's a reason you were born a girl this time around," She says the latter part suddenly, like she's trying to stay away from talking about something else, "The last Hero wanted to be born as a girl in his next life and his wish was granted by the power of the Triforce."

"Sounds like a strange request," I mutter, "How'd you figure?"

"I searched the memories of the Zelda you aren't fond of."

"So that's why she's upset, then," I continue, "It's because I'm a failure to her, isn't it?"

She quiets for a long moment, not acknowledging my statement. She grows still and contemplative. I rise, thinking that the dream is about to end.

"It's not all about you, Link," She whispers as I turn my back.

I spin back around, "What are you-"

"I am her failure," She says, tears spilling down her cheeks. She continues talking nonetheless, "She is afraid. I am afraid. All of the Zeldas are afraid. I have failed all of them because I was selfish and I wanted to continue pretending that I didn't have my own destiny before me. Link…I had every chance in the world to tell you about your quest and destiny. You could have started weeks ago before the guardians were summoned. We could have already sealed the darkness away. But I didn't tell you because…because I was afraid! I was afraid of the unknown, what I would have to become as a Princess of Destiny! And now I've all but cursed myself! You talk about being terrified of fighting a dragon, and that's one thing, but what I have done is nothing short of cowardice!"

"I-I don't…" I put my hands on her shoulders, "Here, look at me. I can…" I take a deep breath, swallowing down panic,"I know what I'm up against now. Even if I don't like it, I can get those seals."

She offers me a sad smile, "I'm afraid of that too…You had seven days because that's how long my magic will last. I didn't realize it until after I became Hylia that the price of my actions is my own life."

"What are you talking about?"

"Link…" She places her hands on top of mine, trying to smile through heartbreaking sobs, "I'm dying!"

* * *

The Gorons have pointed me in the direction of the Zora Domain located within Greater Lake Hylia. It's where the water temple is located, at the bottom of a lake. When I admitted to Midna that I can't swim, she took her hand and slapped her forehead, calling it a 'facepalm'. "I'll let you figure out what the gesture means," She said with an eyeroll.

After having a huge celebratory banquet in my honor, Demosthenes showed me a map and drew out a route I should take so that I could circumvent walking through the many ranches and small villages that dot and outline the shores of Lake Hylia. He and Aelis bade me farewell from the base of Death Mountain, waving enthusiastically. Up high, I caught sight of Cory and Gordanius waving their arms over their heads in farewell too.

I stumble and fall several times on my way, my muscles stiff and tired from yesterday. Stopping along the side of the road, I pull my hat off and run a hand through cropped hair.

"You look like you've seen a ghost," Midna appears beside me, "What enlightening things has Zelda told you now?"

"What's your problem?" I snap back at her, venomously, replacing my hat.

"Easy," Midna put her hands up, "Seriously, what's going on? You're completely out of it. It's Zelda, isn't it? You're still worried about her?"

"Of course I am, unlike you…She told me about your history together, Miss Twilight Priestess," I snarl, coughing. My vocal chords still haven't fully recovered yet.

She takes on that demoralized look from yesterday, "She told you…about me? What did she – "

"Oh, so now you care?" I snap, "It doesn't matter what she said about you, she's dying."

"What?" She snaps back, "How could she be…Where the hell is she?"

"She's at the Temple of the Goddess acting as the embodiment of Hylia."

Her nostrils flare, "That idiot. Is she trying to get herself killed? You do realize she can't do that for longer than a week or else – "

"She'll die? Yes, I'm aware."

"How long has she been doing it for?"

"Today's day three."

"Hm…well, this makes things interesting," Midna crosses her arms with an expectant glance, "So, are you going to be the Heroine and save the day?"

"What?" I balk at her.

"We have time…if we use it efficiently we can still save her life and seal the darkness. What do you say, Heroine?"

I gaze at her, watching her posture. For once I can read her. Though she tries to hide the fact, I can tell she cares about Zelda on some level. Her eyes are wide orange disks staring profoundly into mine.

"I can't do it alone," I say, and she considers my words with a tilt of her head.

"Then how about we do this together?"

I nod.

"Okay, let's do it."

**AN:** I think Zelda's statement: "The risk of falling is a little unsettling" is a double entendre.


	12. Chapter 11: Murky Waters

**Chapter 11: Beneath the Surface Lies Murky Water**

The Zora is laughing at us. As childish giggles fill the air, I hide my embarrassment as best I can beneath sloshing water. Midna tosses hair over her shoulder and shrieks at the offending party, who promptly dives beneath shivering waves only to surface beside me.

The journey to the lake was hardly eventful. Most monsters were completely avoidable, and Demosthenes's shortcut cleaved the travel time to a mere hour or so. Midna had hardly anything to say to me, although she would flit between spending time within and outside of my shadow, as if she couldn't make up her mind as to where she felt most comfortable.

She's a little more cautious now. Her cynicism has been turned down a bit. I wonder just what it is she thinks I know about her.

Whatever it is, she sure isn't telling me, nor do I expect her to start sharing anytime soon.

Upon reaching the crashing shores of Greater Lake Hylia, Midna devised a plan to reach Zora Domain at the bottom of the lake. It involved using driftwood and some "creative ingenuity" – her sitting upon a crude raft I made of wood and twine, as I attempt to propel us forwards in the water. Never mind that I've never actually gone swimming before in my life and have no sure means of diving beneath the surface without some kind of aid.

"You won't drown as long as you hold onto the wood," She reasoned above me, "Just keep kicking!"

I made incomprehensible gargles in the water, half drowning despite her logic. After at least half an hour of getting nowhere, Midna had me reposition myself onto the makeshift raft with my stomach lying flat on the wood and with my legs dipped in. I knew I would look strange, but seeing as the alternative – that is, drowning – was even less attractive, I managed to swallow my retorts and follow along.

We went like this until my splashing attracted the attention of the Zora girl bobbing beside me in the water. Her slim, film covered limbs glisten prettily as she lifts a hand and points at us.

"What are you two up to?" She asks, "You realize that you look ridiculous."

Midna takes offense, cheeks coloring rosily despite her natural blue coloration, "What are you talking about?" She hisses in response, "Who are you to speak to me, fish?"

The Zora responds, heatedly, "And who are you to speak to me, dark creature?"

"I come on behalf of the Goddesses," Midna raises her chin regally, staring down with a blazing intensity, "I am the Heroine's escort."

The Twili raises a dark eyebrow haughtily. Meanwhile, the Zora slowly digests her words, fine features stilling until her eyes rest upon me. Her blue eyes are like dancing water bowls, roiling with energy.

She watches me with intrigued curiosity, blue lips puckering, "The who now?" She asks, very slowly, "Did you just say 'Heroine'?"

"No, I said bucket of trout," Midna responds quickly. She shakes her head and gestures to me, "Behold: The Hero's newest incarnation, Heroine Link."

"Ah, yes," The Zora calms and turns away from Midna, "Your arrival is anticipated by the Zora," She brings a finned arm upwards to point at the gray skies, "The weather is cruel and the lake tumultuous, as you can see."

I nod as the water's waves push me up and down. The lake lacks the luster I expected after visiting the brilliant shores of Lesser Lake Hylia on the way to Castletown only four days ago. I had been wondering if the lakes were always this different from one another, but the Zora's statement has me thinking that it has something to do with the "darkness" everyone keeps talking about.

"Please, my name is Anat, allow me to escort you to our abode."

Anat reaches out and offers me a cool hand. As I take it, I am reminded of fish scales and fins from the river near Ordona. Midna protests, "You forget that Hylians cannot breathe under water, Zora."

Anat returns with a semi-pleasant smile that gives me a slight chill in its disingenuousness, "Oh, I am well aware, thank you; your splashing has provided me with a wealth of entertainment today."

The Zora lets out a barely concealed laugh that curls Midna's lip and brings a blush to my cheeks despite my shivering in the freezing water. She continues, "I can swim swiftly enough for you to hold your breath."

"Come on, Midna," I say, pointing with my chin, making to release the raft and be done with this nonsense.

My patience for the Twili's antics is depleted. Between lack of sleep, nourishment, and from constantly having to progress on this idiotic quest, I can feel irritability prickling beneath my skin.

Midna lets out a soft growl, tightening her hands into fists, "Very well," She manages after a time, "But first we have to fix something. I think we've let that air out enough, don't you?"

I look down at my bare shoulder where the tunic was burned away and shrug. As predicted, there is a twisting scar that pulls when I move my right arm. With a wave of the Twili's hand, the tunic material stitches itself back together again. She takes my chin in hand and sucks her bottom lip in thought.

"Well, you'll be sopping wet no matter what I do to you here, so trying to make you look presentable is pointless. Just keep your hat on," She declares before returning to my shadow beneath the water.

Anat lets out a gasp of surprise, and her fingers squeeze mine, She glances around, but I assure her that she's fine, and she lets out a small breath. I feel her tug my arm and I release the wood of the raft.

At first I think I'm dying. I feel an intense pain in my ears, like someone's sticking long needles into them, and I can't see things very clearly under flowing water. There are dark, moving shadows and long tendrils stretching and swaying from the lake depths. I let out a yep, trying to ask Anat to stop, but only a stream of bubbles escape past my lips. I grip her arm as hard as I can, squeezing my eyes shut as her slip body slips through currents.

She places a hand on my hat and pats my head as she navigates the depths, like she trying to tell me that I'll be alright. I feel her hands beneath m armpits and she lifts me out of the water and into air.

When my head breaks through, I hear a roaring in my ears and I suck in lungfuls of delicious air. Anat surfaces and pulls me off to the side where the water is shallow enough that I can stand.

We are within a shadowy alcove lit by torches in brackets along the walls. The abrupt and diverse sounds of a discussion echo noisily across the cave. As I pull myself up and out of the water, I catch snippets of the conversation.

"-The Hylian King was found and declared dead yesterday by a Sheikah scout. The whereabouts of The Crown Princess are still unknown to us. However, it was reported that her bedchambers were dismantled and burned."

"-What a pity…and during such an auspicious festival. This does not bode well for Hyrule."

"-And what of us now? Do we seclude ourselves here or retreat to the Mountains again?"

Anat pulls up beside me, standing stiffly. She takes my arm and pulls me into a large, circular room lined with black stone pillars interspersed with chairs housing seated Zora. The conversation ceases as we walk in. All eyes are on me, and I suddenly feel the cold more profoundly than before. It is a chill that nestles into the bones and seeps upwards through the skin.

"Lady Anat?" One of the Zora, a tall male with a showy set of fins, rises and addresses another across the room, "Lord Tenzin, what is your daughter doing here?"

Lord Tenzin drops his jaw to stare wordlessly. I take it to mean our arrival is a horrendous breach of Zora protocol. Anat raises my hand as if in some display of victory, and turns so that she can look into all the faces of the sitting council in turn.

"Father, I come with the Heroine of Hyrule!" She announces.

A stillness settles into the room, but an extremely tense one. Looking into the eyes of the Zora council, I can see offense and anger rising up.

"At last!" A voice murmurs, and suddenly the room seems to take a breath all at once.

* * *

The Zora King leads me down a set of long, narrow stone corridors painted an ominous shade of blue. He is rushing, and I have to jog to keep up with him and his billowing ornamental robes.

Lanterns light the path from glittering medallions which must each cost a fortune. The air is surprisingly fresh, like the breeze from the surface of the lake. It tastes almost like sweet water.

As it turns out, the Zora are the most easily offended race in Hyrule. I remember a few words Guardsman Loupem told my group about them, like how it's rude to shake their hands, and not to speak unless spoken to first because the status system is far too complex to go over in such a short period of time.

Anat's display was not only a major breach of protocol, but could have potentially landed her in Zora prison for years. It was a blessing that King Zora spoke up on her behalf and wanted me to enter the water temple immediately. I was amazed at Anat's courage. I couldn't help but overhear her father yelling at her harshly afterwards.

"Maalik!" King Zora rumbles.

I look up. At the far end of the tunnel are two young Zora standing guard before a sealed entrance. One steps forward and bows while the other repeats the gesture from her spot against the wall.

"Yes, Your Majesty?" The Zora boy addressed asks.

"You and your sister, step aside!" The King waves his fins in a broad gesture and the two Zora immediately jump to the side and stand stiffly at attention.

King Zora places his hand on the stone blocking the entrance, and a strange curving mark appears on the rough surface of the rock which shines brilliantly before fading away into light. I blink away the dots from my eyes as the light clears.

"Young Heroine," King Zora addresses me, gravely, "The Sanctuary before you is a test of your worthiness of a seal placed here many years ago by a prior Hero. The trials set before you will be unrelenting. I give you my blessing and wish you the very best in your quest."

He tilts his head downwards, "I place the heavy burden of protecting my people from the ever spreading darkness upon your shoulders. I pray that you do not let us down."

I bow deeply in return as he exits, feeling my heart hammering away at my sternum.

Just what did he mean by that? Was he going to hold it over my head if any of his people end up getting hurt? Or even worse, dying?

"Some motivational speech, huh, kid?" The Zora boy, Maalik, states.

I straighten my spine and come face to face with the two Zora guards.

"I'm Maalik," He says, nodding, "This is my younger sister, Mikala. We were assigned to watch over the Sanctuary in case monsters tried getting in."

I glance between the two of them. They both look quite young. The sister's fins are long and elegant while her brother's are bulkier, but still impressive.

"So, you're going to save us all?" Mikala asks.

"One thing at a time," I admit, "I need to get the Seal."

The two Zora exchange glances.

"Word of the wise?" Maalik offers, "Although the Water Sanctuary is aligned with Nayru's power, the prior Hero designed this temple to test the next Hero, or in your case, Heroine's courage. Make the bold decisions, save the strategizing for later."

I nod, "Thank you."

Both Zora shake their heads, "No, we thank you," Mikala says, "Now, you should be off. We don't want to keep you any longer from your task."

* * *

Sometimes…well, actually quite often, now that I think about it, I used to daydream the lazy days away to keep the long hours from becoming too tiresome while doing my cleaning rounds. I used to pretend that I was a guardswoman sworn to the Hylian guard to defend the people of Hyrule against invaders. The mop or broom was my sword, a pan or dish my trust shield, and I would run through dramatic fight scenes in my head just to amuse myself.

And maybe I did it to feel needed, or important by some measure.

Now that I'm here, I've found it's difficult to keep my attention on what's at hand. My focus slips and lapses, like ebbing waves on the shore. In ascending a long, narrow staircase built by the ancients, I think not on how to prepare for what is ahead, but rather how the grooves carved into the rock remind me of a washboard, and suddenly my thoughts are on laundry and bedsheets.

Which is just a gateway to suds and warm water, and how much I would love to take a warm bath to ease the stiffness from my muscles and chase the cold from my joints.

"Notice anything interesting about that Goron Elder?" Midna prompts, suddenly.

"I didn't even see him once today," I say as I shake my head. A cool breeze sweeps across my face, and when I look up I see icy fangs melded to the high ceiling.

"Exactly."

"You're saying he purposely didn't attend the banquet Demosthenes hosted?"

"It's plausible."

"Indeed", I murmur, watching my breath form before my face like a timid ghost.

It is very rare that the temperature ever becomes cold enough for breath to congeal in the Southern Farmlands. I take a moment to admire the white fog.

"I guess it just goes to show that not everyone is going to love you, or accept you."

I nod, "I've had my share of being treated as less because of my differences."

Midna shifts gracefully. She eases into a thoughtful pose, "I suppose it sets us apart from others in a way which can be perceived as both good and bad separately. And maybe it's the fact that there's a small chance that our being different could harm society in such a way that others feel justified in hurting us."

"It sounds…" I clear my throat, "How much thought have you put into that?"

"Too much," Midna waves it off as nothing, breaking the pensive atmosphere, "I'm just proving a point. People who are afraid of change and variance are like Goron Elders…and there are a lot of Goron Elders in life."

I have to laugh at her analogy.

"I wonder," I say, " Maybe life's one big miscommunication that can be resolved with time."

"Too optimistic," Midna snorts, "We're not fairies in the forest."

"True," I sigh, "Wishful thinking, I guess." I clear my throat. A question pulls timidly at my mind, "Midna? What is the 'it' that sets you apart?"

Her eyes narrow softly and her lips purse to the side.

"You're not going to tell me, are you?" I say, quietly to that delicate expression.

"No," She responds, "But given your knack for puzzles, I'm sure you'll figure it out eventually." She shrugs, "Until then, no."

I nod, kneeling on a step to resurrect the shredded remains of the firecloak from the satchel. In removing the garment, the blue Ordona dress crumpled at the bottom sends a pang of guilt straight into my stomach.

"What is it?" Midna asks.

I take a breath to ease my worries, but it does little to help.

"Nothing," I say, "It's just very cold in here. I was hoping that you could mend this cloak like you did my tunic at the surface."

She flicks her wrist, absently, and says, "Done."

I thank her and pull the lined garment over my head, feeling warmth begin to fill my limbs.

"Four days left, huh?" Midna comments, airily. She scowls, snapping, "That _complete_ idiot! What on earth is she trying to achieve?"

Midna gazes about abstractly, incredulous. The Twili almost seems personally offended at Zelda's actions. She mills agitatedly as I ponder her words.

What is Zelda trying to achieve? I think she's trying to make amends with all the voices in her head and all the people she let down by not calling off the celebration at Castletown. The Queen blames Zelda for the return of the darkness, and resents her for not being honest with me from the very beginning and sending me off before the mess at Castletown.

I wonder, back then in the Castle, after she froze up in a moment crucial to our escape, did she feel she had to lay her life down for my sake and her people's?

Was it all because of guilt?

"She's staving off the darkness for as long as she can," I say, "It's to give us time to find the Seals."

Midna tilts her head slowly, "Yeah? Well, you would almost think that she wants to die," she wrinkles her nose, "I would if I were her. I mean, her country is a mess. That's a hole I wouldn't want to dig out of…"

She speaks with both a layer of venom satirical and disdainful.

I'm somewhat startled by her words, but I bite my tongue for lack of anything I could properly articulate in response to that.

We continue the ascent in silence, passing beneath the shadows of ominous blue walls and cold high ceilings, until reaching a platform on which is a metallic lever.

Instinct says to pull it, even though logic says to leave it well alone. I grip the cold gilded handle and push down with all my might until I feel a gear click into place.

A humming vibrates through the air, and a harsh grating sound soon accompanies it.

I let out a startled cry as the staircase moves jerkily to the right, then downwards at a terrifying speed. Gripping the floor in a trembling hold of fingernails, I close my eyes and wait for the landing to stop moving. My eyes fly open at the sound of Midna's whistling. I look up, open mouthed.

"Clever," Midna says to the series of levers situated on walls separated from the landing by a yawning abyss. Before us is a grated door too elegant to be a regular room.

"That leads to the Seal Guardian," I say, rising shakily. We have to somehow figure out a means of knocking," I pause to count, " all five of those wall switches, I think."

"Without me flying over there and doing it myself," Midna sniffs, "Any ideas?"

I bite my lip. An idea has occurred to me, but it honestly does not sound plausible. Midna's expectant gaze compels me to share.

"We're still technically at the bottom of a lake, right?" I say, "Is it possible to fill the room with water to reach the levers?"

Midna taps her chin, "Have you magically learned to swim within the twenty-some minutes that we've been in here?"

I shoot her an offended glare, "I have no idea then!"

"Just saying. Besides, we could potentially drown ourselves unless we had a fixed amount of water coming in, and that still wouldn't guarantee anything. We don't even know how deep this goes down."

I blow out a breath, knowing she's right but still resentful.

I'm so stressed about time and finding the "right" solution to every little obstacle along the way.

I'm worried about Zelda.

And yet, at the same time I'm tired and really want to go home to Ordona, shamed or no. At this point, I know the darkness will come and kill me if I fail, and I would prefer to die in the company of Auntie and Uncle and familiar faces than some desolate pit at the bottom of a lake where no one will probably ever find my body unless I'm reincarnated again and find myself down here once more.

Does this make me a bad person? I have to wonder, and I feel a burning in my gut.

Because locked away in Castletown beneath a statue, Zelda is giving up her life force to give me time to complete this quest she's entrusted me to finish which has the potential to save the lives of everyone in Hyrule. And all I can think about is giving up.

None of the heroes have ever given up.

On one hand I can justify leaving and going home, because I've always been different and an exception to every rule I have ever known. I don't know how to use a weapon. I've never done any physically taxing labor in my life. Honestly, what good am I to Hyrule anyway?

On the other hand, deserting would be the treasonous, the highest level of cowardice. How dare I even entertain the thought of leaving? Thousands of lives are depending on me, whether they know it or not, and if Zelda is willing to give her life up in this endeavor, why can't I muster the same strength?

The path should be clear.

But it's just not. And I can't help but feel like something has to be wrong with me because of it. What kind of Heroine am I? Is it all just some sort of masquerade?

After all, I took this quest to run away from my problems back in the Farmalnds.

Didn't I?

I crouch and wrap my arms around my torso and hug myself for a moment, listening to the distant trickling sounds of water in the temple echo from wall to wall.

"If you're cold you should keep moving," Midna voices above me, gesturing to my almost fetal position on the floor with a tilt of her head.

I almost laugh, and I think a dark smile touches my lips. My patience for her is wearing thin. I throw up a wall of anger.

"Wow, it almost sounds like you're concerned for my wellbeing," I mutter, because for a moment it seemed like we could have a conversation, and now I feel like I'm alone.

"Of course. You're the only one who can touch the seal."

Admittedly, that was the worst thing Midna could have possibly said to me. Somehow, this girl knows how to get to me in ways I never imagined possible.

I rise to my feet and force myself to look down the flight of stairs and into the murky darkness that lies ahead.

"No place to go but down," I say, "So, we just keep going or die trying?"

Midna rolls her eyes, "Quit feeling sorry for yourself. Your melodramatics are making me sick. Don't make me push you again," She eyes the stairs at my feet, "It looks like a rather unpleasant ride down."

Oh? I'm the melodramatic one now?

In mentioning yesterday's stint at the door to the Fire Seal, when she literally pushed me into a fight I was wholly ill-prepared for, I feel a crashing wave of anger pour through me.

"Ah, good to see the cynical you is back," I say without processing my thoughts first, "For a moment I almost thought you were kind enough to care."

Midna scoffs, "Oh, no. Look, at that! Now I have two whining princesses to look after."

"I am not a-!" I viciously clamp my jaw shut and turn away.

My stomping echoes off the walls, sounding like a herd of incompetent goats needing direction. I slow to a stop, sick of hearing my own anger barraging my ears.

"That was a really horrible thing to say," I murmur, "About Zelda, that is."

Midna touches her feet to the stairwell, "Words are meaningless unless backed by actions. I wasn't the one stomping down the steps like a two year old mid-tantrum."

"Don't throw this all onto me! You're so provocative!" I accuse, continuing down the steps to a landing, "And I know you don't believe that! Just what is it that you have against Zelda anyway?"

"Just what is it exactly that makes you so _for_ her?" She shoots back, rancorously.

"She's my only friend!" I respond, angrily, "I value that. I value her. I spent weeks feeling happiness like nothing I had ever felt before simply because I met her. That has to mean something, doesn't it?"

Midna shakes her head condescendingly, "Wow…you are just…wow."

She quiets, but tension still permeates the air, charging it. I can feel a storm approaching. The Twili's mood darkens like the ominous clouds that gathered above Castletown before my departure. I wait in anticipation for some snide comment, an elusive cynicism to dispel the tension.

"If you're going to say something," I grind out, "Say it to me."

Midna's eyebrows raise, eyes glowing eerily in the dimming light, "Yeah, here's the funniest thing: I thought we were friends, she and I, but I was wrong. Just as she's led me to trust her, she's done the same to you…But whatever we once had, I'm through with. For the time being, the Princess's interests and mine just so happen to overlap, so I might as well do what I can to see she doesn't run Hyrule straight into the ground."

I twist my lips, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Midna laughs, cruelly, "Exactly what I just said."

I gesture wildly to her, "You think you're better than her! I doubt you have any friends at all, do you?"

"What the Hell?" Midna snarls, "First of all, that has no bearing to the matter at hand. Second, really? Really? This coming from the emotionally retarded farm maid with the lowest self esteem I've ever seen. You think you know more about what it means to love someone – truly, deeply, _meaningfully_ – as a friend, than I do?"

She glares intensely into my eyes. I refuse to back down.

"I am not emotionally retarded," I grit out and I hear her snort, "And at least I'm standing up for mine. Who are you standing up for, Midna?"

I stare her down like an animal for a moment more before moving away. I turn on my heel and begin walking down the darkening corridor. She lets out an angry hiss and it morphs into a trembling scream.

I sigh inwardly. _Now I've done it…_

Midna barks, following me, "You want to know what I have against her?" I turn and cross my arms as she continues, "Let's see, shall we? From the moment she was born, she had everything practically handed to her: love, protection and security, tutors, books, knowledge, people like you to use at her disposal, and all that came from all of that was once again another spineless monarch who parrots what her forefathers have told her."

Her words are like a barrage, each sentence punctuated by knife-like diction. Her thoughts stream out into an inconsolable mess.

"Sure, she can read a library's worth of books and recite each one verbatim if she needed to. Sure, her father has all but abdicated the throne to her as regent in all but title, but ask her to take a risk of her own and she will shy away. She's done a lot of great work for Hyrule, and in that regard, maybe I am a bit jealous of her, because she's a competent ruler and will have done great things for this country in terms of economic and social growth, but that's only when all the cards are in her hands and she can manipulate pawns and people at her will. And right now, she has none of those things. No, Link, I know her in ways don't want to understand, but I'm going to tell you anyways since asked."

Her voice darkens like a pool of water roiling beneath the surface with hate.

" Half a year ago, a man named Ganondorf arose from the darkness in the rotted place you call the Swamplands. Upon encountering the sacred barrier separating the Swamplands from the rest of Hyrule, he used his dark powers to gain access to The Twilight. _My Twilight," _She spits, "The problem your people sealed away didn't stay dormant or idle in the years spend locked away in a sweaty marsh. It never does."

She leans her face close to mine, her breath whispering against my face, "He enslaved us, forcing our scholars and mages to work day and night, or else face public humiliation, torture, and gruesome death, to create a small portal into the Light World through which he could send in his forces one by one."

The Twili warps behind me, lips brushing the tip of my ear. I feel my heart quicken to a near panic.

"I begged **her** to lend me her power, to send help to drive Ganondorf out. And do you know what she told me? She said, _and I quote_: 'It would be unwise to give you my powers, with which you could do anything you wanted to hamper the world of light. The Mirror of Twilight, the only means of transport between our worlds, has been destroyed and made irreparable by your predecessor, Midna, therefore Hyrule gains nothing by my involvement in your war.'"

I twirl away from her, and she continues, "Just like that she betrayed me, just as she will betray you and the rest of Hyrule by choosing to die instead of fighting for citizens and alongside her soldiers!"

I sputter and she darts forwards, bunching the front of my travelling cloak in her hands, twisting the skin painfully underneath, "Let me get this through your unbelievably thick skull, "She spits, "I _despise_ the Princess of Hyrule…" Her hands begin to shake, and the angry lines in her face melt to something indiscernible, "…but that doesn't nullify the two years of history we had together, during which she became like a sister to me." Her voice sounds like it's on the verge of cracking, "Your princess…for all the knowledge she possesses, she still isn't worthy of the Triforce of Wisdom, and with good reason! She's the reason we're all living in Hell. And I refuse to let her go and do something so idiotically pathetic and simplistic as _passing away_ without first giving her a damn piece of my mind!"

_Oh, gods above…_ I think as the severity of Midna's words finally dawn on me. Suddenly I'm back in the Castle again with Zelda as she's explaining her research into how the darkness crossed the border into the Light World, and it's suddenly so painfully clear now that not only could she have prevented the mess at Castletown, but prevented the darkness from coming from the very beginning.

"Midna…your Twilight…I'm so sorry."

She flicks her eyes to the ceiling, "Are you just saying that because you feel obligated?"

It's a rhetorical question if I've ever heard one. The jibe hurts a little, but I answer honestly, "No, absolutely not! Midna, I didn't know!"

She lets out a breath, "…You're so transparent I can't help but believe you. Fine. Apology accepted."

She says it with an air of finality and she lets go. She doesn't want to continue on about the subject of her homeland, and I don't blame her at all for it. I swallow, rubbing the front of my cloak, still feeling uncomfortable knowing the truth. That's not something you can really just say sorry about and hope that the other person is alright.

After travelling the length of the corridor in an awkward silence, I push a different subject.

"The Triforce of Wisdom," I state before she can hide in my shadow, "You said Zelda isn't the bearer."

"Obviously not," She gives a small shrug, "She's not really wise so much as encyclopedic. "

"Can't that be a good thing?"

"Sure, if repeating our predecessors' mistakes is her objective. Do you even know how many times your Kings and Queens have run your country into a cesspit?"

"In their defense," I voice, a burr in my throat, "I'm pretty sure that was more the fault of the darkness than our rulers. And didn't you just call Zelda a competent leader?"

She grimaces mid-eyeroll," Yeah, in a time of peace, she's perfect. Throw in an evil plot and we have a recipe for disaster. She doesn't know how to combat Ganondorf, she just pretends he doesn't exist…And you can stop calling it 'the darkness' already! If you were paying any attention, you would have picked up by now that the perpetrator is Ganondorf. And if anyone had any sense they would realize-"

"Wait, wait, wait! You're saying that the darkness and this Ganon person are the same thing?"

Midna heaves a sigh. I kneel on the tiled floor as she paces, black half dress billowing around a slim blue waist. For a moment, the persistent trickling extends across the corridor mournfully before Midna's voice cuts in again.

"No, darkness is darkness. Its cause is still misunderstood," She says, agitatedly, like she can't believe she has to explain this concept to me, "You know the story of Demise, right?"

"Yes, of course."

"It's impossible to know for sure how exaggerated the tales of old are. Some say that the first mortal incarnation of the Hero did battle against a villain named Demise. Personally, I think it's entirely allegorical, but that's not important. The point is: yes, there are forces of darkness at play, just as they always are, but the true reason why Hyrule faces eradication is because of Ganondorf's hatred."

"Isn't hatred a form of Demise?"

Midna lets out an exasperated groan between her teeth, "Sure. But we're not really fighting a nameless, faceless 'force' here. We're facing a man." Midna turns on her heels, pacing, "As I was saying: if anyone had any sense, we would stop trying to seal our problems away. If Ganondorf is a man, it should be simple enough to kill him."

I jump in, "What if we're fighting both? If you're right, then, yes, this Ganondorf could be killed by any means. But if Zelda used the word 'darkness' I'm sure she did it for a reason. After all, what is the source of Ganondorf's hatred if not Demise?"

"You're saying Ganondorf's a puppet of the evil force? Well, that's well observed, but hardly at all helpful. After all, I could call you a puppet of 'light'," She raises a pointed eyebrow, before continuing in a rushed monotony, "She what I mean? If I had things my way, I would have you confront Ganondorf and kill him instead of sealing him away. I would let his power disperse throughout Hyrule and return to balance within nature. Over time, there would be no need for Heroes, Descendants of Gods, or Kings of all Evils."

I shake my head, "I don't understand. The Hero is sent to vanquish evil and reseal the darkness."

Midna's eyes meet mine and narrow curiously. She turns on her heels again, away from me with a sardonic shrug, "Well, who am I to argue with the word of Gods?" She spits, "I guess we'll just have to see how things turn out."

I rise to my feet as she circles back towards me, "What kind of response is that?" I bite my lip at her crestfallen expression, "Nevermind…we've spent too much time sitting here anyway."

* * *

My boots grip the etched stone of echoing corridors and spiraling stairwells as we complete the temple's tasks. Upon our return trip up the stairs, a dark hallway snatches my attention and holds it aggressively.

"Midna?" I summon her from the depths of long shadows stretched out thin through flickering light.

She flows through the air and hovers at my side.

"Do you remember seeing this passageway?' I point and she shakes her head.

"No, did you pull a switch?"

"You were with me this entire time. I've pulled a lot of switches."

"Then what's stopping you from exploring this way?"

I tug at the collar of my tunic, "Just a weird feeling is all."

We progress through the stone archway into a haunting darkness. Midna guides me through the dark turns and slopes until we reach a high ceilinged stone room.

I let out a short hiss when I hear the exit rumble shut behind us. A burning growl of frustration bursts from Midna's lips.

"Well, isn't this fantastic?"

My eyes dart around the room. High above, filtered through a thick layer of ice and water, I can see the sky. In the center of the skylight there appears to be a small piece of wood forever frozen in the center, casting a shadow on the floor. Light pools into the space at a slow, trickling pace. Along the bracketed walls are a number of switches and glowing torches.

I walk to the center of the room and peer down at a carved motif.

"Midna? What are we doing?"

"We're saving Zelda," She intones, blandly.

I sigh and flip switches along the walls. Each time a switch slides into place, I hear a subtle crack. I place a hand on the final switch and begin to apply pressure very slowly.

It falls into place.

"…I sincerely hope you're right," I say, quietly, before the crash far above our heads brings in a flood of crushing water onto our shoulders.


	13. Chapter 12: The Lionfish

**Chapter 12: The Lionfish**

A barking cough explodes from the back of my throat, and my eyes shoot wide open. The damp air is smothering and frigid. I roll to my side, expelling warm water from my lungs. It's too dark to see much besides the glowing outline of the great stairwell. I hear the lonesome dripping of sharp, punctuated water droplets. A musky, dead scent lies stagnant in the air, like the dust of an old basement. As I cough, my hands tremble in puddles of water.

"Midna?" I cry out, weakly. I swallow and try again, "Midna, where are you?"

There is no reply. I stiffly maneuver my limbs into a sitting position, curling my knees to my chest. There is a cut on my forehead that throbs, and my left thigh is surely bruised. I swallow chilled mouthfuls of air, glancing this way and that for my companion.

"Midna!" I spot an outline lying across the floor a ways off. I make my way over on hands and knees. The stone floor's hardness makes me grit my teeth.

She lies on her stomach, one arm outstretched before her. Red hair is splayed in wetted clumps over her cheek. Her breathing ripples the water on the floor. I place a hand on her back, lightly shaking her, calling her name. She feels unnaturally cold beneath my fingertips. Panic begins to rise into my throat.

When she refuses to awaken, I place my head in my hands.

_What have I done?_

I recall the smooth handle of the final switch when I pulled it. The force of water had slammed down like the thudding of a thousand galloping horses at once.

What had I been thinking? I begin to tremble.

_I almost killed us both._

I pull her head onto my lap and brush streaks of hair away from her face. I'm forced to face the impossibility lying before me. After the Fire Sanctuary, I didn't think it possible that Midna could be physically harmed by anything. Wasn't she supposedly a shadow, or something bizarre like that?

My thoughts spin madly.

I place a hand on her bare shoulder, trying again to rouse her to no avail. As I gaze across fine features, I find it startling how young she appears. For all her bravado and wisdom, she's no more than a child.

_This is my fault…_

"Please wake up," I whisper through a constricted throat, "Gods, Midna…"

Her words from before resurrect themselves. Zelda's betrayal, the enslavement of the Twili, the return of the darkness – she has so much more to lose than I do. Something like a thudding pain expands through my chest like a poison. I begin shaking her frame, frantically.

"Damn it, wake up!"

A sunset eye flashes open. For a moment, relief eases into my chest, but then colors and lights explode across my vision. I feel something hit me, hard, like a butting goat, and my back hits the far wall with a low thud. I let out a choked gasp. Midna sits bolt upright, head twisting left and right in a frightened frenzy. When her gaze turns onto me her eyes narrow.

"Don't startle me, idiot!" She screeches, taking to her feet to walk up and tower over me. She brings her thumb and forefinger up, a few centimeters apart, "I was this close to killing you."

I lean my head back against the wall, teeth gritted.

"Ow…"

Midna kneels, nose wrinkled, "Are you alright?" She tilts her head, "Need me to kiss it to make you better?"

Return of the sarcasm…I shake my head "no" and shove her away, taking a moment to regain my breath. For someone who was just unconscious, Midna is surprisingly animated.

"You attacked me," I gasp.

"You startled me. Don't startle me and next time I won't attack you.

I let out a breath, something of a humorless smile touching my lips.

"I suppose I deserved it. Still, it hurt!"

"Baby."

I cross my arms against the cold, still recovering.

"What happened?" I ask her.

"Pfft. You set the lake onto our heads, genius."

"After. After I pulled the last switch, what happened? How did I end up down here and you on the floor unconscious?"

"That's a stupid question. The water pushed us out. I imagine the Sanctuary has a draining system of sorts which left us down here."

I set my head in my hands, "How am I even alive?"

She doesn't answer. I meet her curious gaze. Her brow is furrowed, head slanted with a gaze almost expectant of something.

"You know something," I say.

"Don't I always?" She responds, quickly.

"What is it?"

She lets out a breath, sighing in disappointment, "You really haven't figured it out yet? After solving dozens of puzzles within the past few days, you can't figure out something so obvious?"

I set my jaw, "Obviously not."

Midna turns in cold humor, talking to herself to annoy me, "She's blessed by the gods and yet she doesn't even realize it. I mean, really," she narrows her eyes at me, "Here's what I will tell you: you should be a pancake, but you're not. Whether you believe that to be divine intervention, or something else, is up to you….I can see the wheels turning in your head."

"I'm getting really tired of non-answers, from both you and Zelda," I deadpan, "I was worried about you…would it kill either of you to tell me anything?"

She shrugs, "Well that's your problem," An eyebrow raises when she catches sight of my expression, "Very well, after the water hit I was expelled from your shadow by some _force_. The crushing weight did a number on me, should have killed you, but here we are."

I take this to mean she won't elaborate anymore. I heave a sigh, making to get up. After taking that hit, I feel exceptionally weak.

"So, are we ready to go?" she prompts, rising to her full height.

"No," I say, using the wall for support, "There's something I needed from that room."

I maneuver the base of the stairwell and the bent wood caught against the stone. I run my fingers over the smooth surface, testing the weight of it in my hands. I was surprised to find it entrapped in the ice, after all it looks handmade and in excellent condition.

"It's a boomerang," I say, holding it up for her to see.

"I'll take your word for it," Midna crosses her arms, "What's it do?"

I draw the device back beside my ear, pointing with my right arm before releasing it in a wide arc. It whirls through the air effortlessly, and glides back into my hand. I tap it against my palm, pleasantly surprised. Considering that the lightweight device survived years beneath ice and crushing water, I have to believe that it is magically reinforced somehow.

Midna lets out an exclamation, "A child's toy? You almost got us killed for a hunk of wood?"

"It's used ceremoniously in the Farmlands. We pay homage to the god of wind by making them," I explain, "Everyone learns how to use one at some time or another. Aside from that, I thought I could use it. If I plan right I might be able to hit the five switches at the top of this staircase."

She floats to my side. She doesn't look convinced, "Toss it at the wall over there."

I do, and the wood falls to the floor in a clatter. I press knuckles to my forehead.

"Don't laugh at me," I mutter.

"There's nothing hilarious about this. If an object hits something it loses momentum," Midna's eyes roam the walls and she lets out a hum. Turning on her heels, the Twili regards the boomerang in my hands, "It's odd, though. We've combed the temple, and it seemed to lead us to that room. There's something we're missing…" Her eyes narrow, "I just don't see what it is, unless we missed something outside of the temple? That wouldn't be right. We're in here until you get that seal."

"So now we're stuck at the beginning again," I say, dejected.

"Or maybe…not," Midna claps her hands together and rubs them gleefully. She pulls her fingers apart, and a blood red sphere of light erupts from between flexed fingertips, "I've always wanted to try this on a human. Hold still."

"Wha-" She smashes her hand into the side of my head. A sizzling pain surges outward from a spot behind my left ear and I let out a short cry of pain. My knees buckle and I fall to the floor clutching the side of my head.

"What have you done?" I demand, squeezing my eyes shut as the heat recedes up my neck.

"A little of my _own_ interference," Midna grabs my uninjured shoulder and yanks me to a standing position, "I've placed a shard of my own magic behind your ear. Now go get that boom-er-whatever you call it."

I snatch the wood from the floor, maintaining my distance from the Twili. She floats upwards into the air.

"Does your ear still hurt?"

I nod, scowling, "What do you expect?"

"Good," She comments, "Focus on the pain in your ear. Since you're Hylian, whatever diluted magic running through your veins should activate now."

I stand at the ready with the boomerang raised. I take a moment to ponder what her words mean when my vision suddenly blurs and refocuses. I let out a sharp cry and drop the boomerang.

"What was that?" I demand, "Midna, what did you do to me?" I take a step back, breathing heavily, "I don't think we're supposed to be doing this. You said yourself you weren't supposed to interfere."

Midna waves it off, "This is pretty minimal. Pick the thing up again, you haven't even thrown it yet."

"No," I say, "You tell me what's going on first, and then when I'm satisfied by your answer, I'll pick it up." I stand as resolutely as I am able. I have the mounting urge to rip the shard from my skin with my bare hands.

She lets out a puff of air that sounds like annoyance, "Now of all times to get feisty? Dear _gods_…" She pulls her face, fingernails cutting into her cheeks, "Fine. Here's what's going on: believe it or not, all Hylians are born with some innate magic. Way back when magic was still a commonality in Hyrule, your predecessors could enchant objects to outperform their original functions. Please consider exhibit A" She gestures to the boomerang on the floor, "This contraption is the definition of useless. Sure, it can fly and come back, but what we need is something that you can control on a strict flight path and something that will not lose momentum when it hits something."

"What does shoving a piece of magic into my skull have anything to do with enchanting an object?" I say, "Why couldn't you just shove the magic into the boomerang itself?"

"I don't know how to enchant objects, that is, without destroying them" She admits, frankly, and I feel my stomach drop, "But I do know how to circumvent most laws of…everything. And I've done this to a Twili before. It worked magnificently with a stringless kite."

I take a breath, not entirely convinced that the shard won't explode and kill me sometime in the future, "Alright, continue. What does this," I gesture to my ear, "do then?"

"Well, it allows you to control the flight path," She supplies, "How exactly is something you'll have to figure out. You also control the momentum. My magic triggers the ability, but your magic will sustain everything."

"Sounds impossible," I respond.

"That's why they call it magic," Midna says, "Oh, come on. You've seen me jump in and out of your _shadow_ and yet you still doubt the capacities my power? I'm sure even Zelda's done a few farfetched things in your presence using magic."

I slowly bend over to pick up the wooden device from the floor. As I reset, I feel my vision flicker, and refocus. I can feel the boomerang in my hand, the energy in my arm ready to propel it forward. I'm suddenly aware of all of the angles and crevices of the room, even the one's I shouldn't technically be able to see.

As I release, it feels like there's a string leading from my mind to the boomerang as it arcs. I slowly pull it in one direction, then the next, and watch in stunned silence as the boomerang flies in a continuous figure-eight pattern around the room.

The sound of Midna's clapping breaks my concentration and the boomerang clatters to the floor again. I turn, wide-eyed and meet her amused smirk.

"Brava. You figured it out faster than he did." Her voice is flavored with something I can't discern.

After a long, tiresome hike up the staircase again, I have to take a moment to breathe before releasing the boomerang and activating the shard. I can see the sharp lines of each switch so clearly. The ends of the boomerang flip them in turn as I guide it in an up and down pattern around the room. Once the final switch is flipped, a low grating noise rumbles throughout the chamber and the door to the seal guardian opens. I catch the boomerang, stow it in the satchel, and begin to walk forward.  
"See, was that so hard?" I hear Midna ask behind me.

I shake my head no.

I suppose I should probably thank her for the help.

"See you shortly," I say instead.

Because I'm not sure if I'm ready to thank Midna for anything quite yet.

* * *

The flavor of salt touches the air as I walk through the barrier. The dripping sounds cease and the door purrs shut. Before being cast in darkness, I catch sight of a ladder leading downwards and reach for it, grasping cold, metallic rungs in a vicegrip.

Upon reaching the ground, light pours in through an ice skylight far above. I take a wide survey of the massive underground chamber.

The room is circular, just like the final room in the Fire Sanctuary. A crystalline lake occupies the center, clear as glass. Far above stretches a sheet of ice like spider webs sprawling across the sky. The entire perimeter of the lake is lined by rows of smooth rocks, polished by years of lapping water.

I remove and set my cloak to the side, curious of the white substance tracing circular outlines over the rocks. Ripples expand outwards from where I dip my hand in the bracingly cold water. I bring a finger to my lips and give a start.

It's briny.

Bubbles rise up from the great depth of the lake and I stand as the lake's surface becomes violent. The waves begin to reach hungrily for my feet, and I stumble back on slippery rocks, reaching for the boomerang. As the polished wood slides into my grasp, the water stills ominously and I am left with the pounding of drums in my ears.

I activate Midna's shard, scanning the room to get a glimpse of what this seal guardian truly is. Beneath the water's surface, I can feel the movement of something truly massive gliding swiftly through the water. It's something the size of a house, that's hideously fat and has long tendrils coming off of it. I step back, deactivating the shard. My heart pounds painfully in my chest. I think of salt water and freshwater lakes, how the two shouldn't mix, and I have to wonder just exactly what it is I am going to have to face and how exactly I'm to face it if I can't even swim.

In a great roaring explosion, the creature lunges through the air and twists, splattering sharp droplets of icy water across the walls and shoreline. Curving, elongated red spikes encircle the creature's oval body like a crown of bleeding swords. Spiked fins churn the water in to a foaming turmoil.

I jump to the side to avoid being lashed by the single tentacle sprouting from its forehead, and I spill out over the wet rocks with a grunt, clenching my jaw against the jarring. My head whips up in time to roll out of the path of the tentacle again.

The slimy red appendage lands with a splat beside my head, and I swing as hard as I can at it with the boomerang. The tentacle retreats, and the fish dives beneath the water again. I push to my feet and rush to the far wall, panting heavily, and watch with suffocating panic as the water begins to churn again.

* * *

"It's a called a Pterois," Uncle said, holding the mounted fish skeleton in the air, "I used to call them Lionfish."

The nodding heads of several dozen cousins brought a smile to Uncle's face. I sat in the corner, away from everyone else, staring out the window. The day was uncommonly cool, and I wanted to go outside to play in the dust sweeping winds, but today Uncle had invited all of the cousins to our house to talk about some of his adventures as part of the H-Rail Team.

I finally squinted at the skeleton; the bizarre array of bones sticking in the air at odd angles furrowed my brow in curiosity.

"It looks scary, Uncle Thomas," One of the cousins voiced, and I tilted my head in agreement.

"Oh, these guys aren't so bad," Uncle laughed, "But yes, they are poisonous. You don't have to worry about them, though, they only live in the ocean, which is far away from here."

Several of the cousins went up close to look at the bones while Uncle talked about where he had found it. I stopped listening and slipped down into the familiar darkness of the basement.

I could tell that my presence made some of the other cousins uncomfortable. I didn't know why, I was only about five or six at the time. One thing I could always depend on, though, was finding solace down there.

"Link, you down there?" I heard Uncle's voice beckoning sometime later.

I climbed up the latter where he sat, cross legged, in front of the trap door.

"I didn't scare you, did I?" He asked, genuinely, "That fish won't hurt you, you know."

I shook my head. He placed a comforting hand on my shoulder, "What's wrong, Link?"

I shrugged, unable to articulate my feelings.

"Is it that you just don't get along with the others?" He asked.

He laughed at the rise and fall of my shoulders, "I imagine you'll find friends in this village eventually. You just don't know them well enough yet."

I focused my eyes on the fish standing in the open cabinet. He followed my gaze and asked, "Would you like me to tell you about it?" He got up and brought the skeleton over.

"They're very beautiful creatures," He said, "They're poisonous here, here, and here," He pointed to the spikes on the top and bottom of the fish, "But strangely enough, they're not poisonous here," He ran a finger along the sides where the fish's fins were, "Even though they're the longest spikes this fish had."

I reached forward and felt the spindly smooth bones. Uncle lifted a dark eyebrow.

"Look at that. You're not afraid of touching a poisonous fish, but you can't even say hello to your cousins," he continued as I ran my hand along the bulky skull, "They say oceans once covered all of Hyrule," His voice became ominous, "You never know what you might find in our lakes…"

He let out a deep bellied laugh at the terrified expression on my face and gave me a tight embrace, "I'm just joking with you!"

* * *

The moment the fish makes another leap, I let loose the boomerang and pull it as hard as I can into its dorsal fins. A sharp cracking sound splits the air and two of its spines come off and land in the water. The movement of the tentacle snaps my concentration, and for a moment, I'm too disoriented to duck.

I'm knocked clean off my feet and land dangerously close to the water. Winded, I roll off to the side, reaching for the fallen boomerang and holding it to my chest. I watch as the fish dives below the surface again, two of its spikes floating on top of the water.

I feel my breath come in and out in short, painful gasps. I grasp the cool, smooth stones and pull away from the water's edge. It's a pterois, I realize, and one beastly one at that. I lean up against the side of the chamber, waiting for my strength to return as I watch keenly the state of the lakes' surface.

I wish I had a weapon. If I were like any of the other Heroes, I would have a sword I could use to slice the tentacle and the fish to bits.

I let out a groan and pull to my feet again as the lake's surface changes again. The dorsal spikes are washed up onto the rocks and a crazy idea slams into my head. I activate the shard and wait for the fish to make its appearance.

As the first spikes break the surface, I let the boomerang loose and drive it as hard as I can into the side fins. The boomerang circles and crashes into the other side as well before returning to my hand. I hear the bones cracking and the fish begins to sink, the tentacle above its head thrashing wildly over the stones. I quickly stash the boomerang and run straight ahead.

I roll beneath the turmoil and grasp one of the spines on the floor, driving it as hard as I can into the tentacle. The impaled appendage knocks me into the rolling water.

I feel the breath knocked from my lungs as I hit the surface. The water is so cold, at first I think I'm burning, when suddenly a still numbness sets into my limbs. Beneath me, the pterois thrashes, creating wild currents that sweep me up like a leaf in a tempest's winds. My lungs burn, and I start to panic. I feel a sharp sting across my stomach that feels like a demon's claws and loose the rest of my breath.

_I can't breathe!_

I am thrown up against a wall where I remain, pressed there from the force of water. The fish slowly turns and I come face to face with dark gaping mouth filled with needle like teeth. My eyes glance upwards where a shadow is cast. Right above my head is the impaled tentacle attached to the monster's head.

I grasp the spike and activate Midna's shard, waiting for the fish to complete it rotation once more. At the sight of an open jaw, I push forward with both my arms and my mind, using all my strength to shove the tip as far into the creature's eye socket as I can. I push, feeling the tip sink into tough flesh and organs. There comes a moment when the creature begins twitching, and I let go.

Blood billows from the pterois' head. The fish begins sinking and the currents slow. I can feel myself falling through the water. My lungs are screaming for air. I place a hand over my nose and mouth to keep from inhaling water and look upwards at the rippling surface above.

The rough movements above flow mystically as light filters downwards through the crimson water. The sight is both horrifying and beautiful.

I feel something slip beneath my boot. Glancing down, the fish's head is the last thing to fall, and so I push off of it with as much strength as I can muster. I keep my gaze towards the surface, feeling my heart throb through my chest painfully in anticipation as every second passes and my vision begins to darken.

My first breath of air is like reaching the shores of the Sacred Realm. I struggle, thrashing, to keep my head above long enough to catch my breath. Strength floods my limbs with every moment my head remains above water. My hand catches the smooth stone of the shoreline, and I pull myself close, holding tight.

I stay there for many moments.

Coughing.

Gasping.

Sobbing.

I slowly pull myself out of the water. My clothes are so wet and cold, my fingers barely cooperating, I struggle towards my cloak on the floor and burry myself into it. As I lie there in a fetal position, waiting for Midna to come find me, I become more and more aware of a burning sensation spreading over my stomach and chest. I curl up tighter, waiting the teeth chattering moments away.

* * *

"Hey, Heroine. This is no time to be taking a nap."

Midna's voice summons me from blurred consciousness. She's kneeling over me, one hand on my shoulder.

"Are you crying?" She peers down at my face.

"This doesn't get any easier," I voice, quietly.

"No use feeling bad about a monster, like I said before," She murmurs, "We've got issues on our hands to worry about."

"I think the day I stop feeling bad is the day I have issues," I retort, teeth chattering violently.

She regards me with a guarded expression I can't discern.

"Are you ready to get up?" She asks.

"Too cold," I chatter.

She snaps her fingers, warming and drying me immediately. She takes to her feet expectantly. I fix the cloak around me and slowly rise. The burning sensation from before intensifies, and my breath hitches.

"Something wrong?" She asks.

I turn away from her and pull my tunic up, exposing the pale flesh of my belly. There are two long, angry scratches leading up towards my chest, bright and inflamed. I shove the tunic down and take a deep breath.

"It's a scratch," I respond, turning back around, "It just hurts."

"Oh, good," Midna hums, grasping my hand and tugging me towards a doorway at the far end of the chamber, "See, you're getting better at this."

I let her yank me away, trying to calm my breathing as I wonder just exactly how I'd gotten those scratches in the first place.

We ascend a stairway leading up to a pedestal made of ice. The triangular seal hovers, rotating in brilliant blue light the color of the lake's depths. I clench my jaw through the pain and reach forward, watching as a golden light erupts from my chest before disappearing along with the seal.

As the light fades I feel a wave of vertigo crash over my head and I stumble to the side. Midna grasps my shoulder in support.

"Exhaustion getting to you?" She asks.

I nod as we make our way to the warp tile. I only pray that it's exhaustion and not something else.

* * *

The warp tile takes us to the lake shore. A splashing gets my attention, and I turn to see what I believe is Anat through the nighttime darkness. She waves in the water just before diving beneath the waves. I let out a small moan and lean heavily into Midna.

"One more Seal," Midna comments.

"That's excellent news," I manage, staring up starless sky with concern, "Those clouds…"

As we depart from the shore, thick droplets begin falling from the sky like tears. Midna leaves my side to scout ahead, and I press my back against the coarse bark of a leafless tree in her absence. I feel something warm dripping down my pant leg, and I press a hand to my stomach. A wet stain is beginning to spread across the travelling cloak that has nothing to do with the rain, the color indiscernible in the black fabric.

I pull a bloody hand away and gasp.

By the time Midna returns, the rain is coming down in billowing sheets, flooding the ground at my feet and obscuring my already limited vision in a dark, misty haze. She grasps my hand and leads us through rocky and forested trails.

"Over here," She calls, releasing my hand and beckoning in a direction over to my left.

I stumble towards her voice, boots sloshing through mud and sticks.

"Faster!" She hisses as the silhouette of a large rectangular structure comes into view.

_I can't_, I try to say, but the words won't come out of my mouth. I feel like my entire stomach is burning as I maneuver dizzily over to the doorway.

I feel the peeling paint beneath my fingernails and scramble to slide open the door. Inside smells like hay and kerosene. Midna shuts the door, muting the sound of rainfall.

"There seems to be a series of these barns all around this area. I finally found one that wasn't in use –"

I collapse onto the floor and she stops speaking. I hear her scuffle over to me and kneel at my side.

"P…p…"

"What?"

"P…"

"Link, what the hell?"

_Poison! _ I try to scream, but nothing comes out.

"Link…? Link!" I feel her shaking me, calling my name over and over again.

I feel a coldness seep into my limbs. My thoughts still and freeze, and I suddenly have the sole desire to fall asleep and do nothing else.

* * *

**AN:** Hm…a barn. Could it be she's found herself on a…ranch?

Just an FYI, pterois poison doesn't work like it did in this story. It's more severe symptoms are closer to having the flu, but there are some things that go on chemically that reminded me too much of ebola, so I decided to change things.

I've been having some issues with this story lately. The first part is written modeled after the usual LOZ let's go clear the dungeons scenario, but it's not working out for me very well. I'm in the process of overhauling chapters 9 ad 10 in which the writing took a steep decline in quality, but I probably won't update them until after I have all of part 1 of this story up.

These next few chapters will be interesting. I have to start pulling together plot elements and revealing tons of information…but it may require breaking the 1st person narrative and having a flashback within a flashback…we'll see. Ugh, writing is so hard.

Special thanks to Link's Lily for all of our correspondences and for supporting me as I languished over my inability to properly write a coherent story. Lily is an **amazing** writer, everyone should check her out. As always, take care all!


End file.
